Tu sei la mia illusione
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza y una castaña hace su entrada... el colegio Nami sufre cambios y Squalo ROCKS
1. Sorpresas al primer momento

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío ni sus personajes… son de mi mayor ídolo Akira Amano.

—diálogo—

_Pensamientos o palabras con doble significado…_

Ya lo había escrito hace mucho pero como no sabía como subirlo… bueno, espero que les guste esta "singular" pareja…

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Sorpresas al primer momento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡RING!~

— ¡Hahi!... Ouw…—había caído de la cama al piso de cabeza.

Ahh *suspiro*… que buen amanecer…

— ¡Un nuevo día! ¡Hoy Haru va a dar lo mejor de sí!—exclamaba alegremente aquella chica de cabellos castaño oscuro despeinados y de ojos chocolate mientras intentaba pararse… su pie se enredó con la sábana que también había caído y volvió a caer.

…

Este año comenzaba en un nuevo colegio… Umm... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, si… "Namimori". Había dejado su colegio por problemas económicos y sus padres resolvieron en cambiarla a ese colegio, _nunca_ dejarían que su hija perdiera un año… también "Namimori" era un buen colegio…

Se sentía nerviosa a pesar de su personalidad generosa y siempre optimista.

Fue caminando a su nuevo colegio, le encantaba caminar de mañana además de que es saludable… alzó la cabeza para dejar de mirar sus pies y mirar a ese enorme colegio, si era tan grande debía haber bastantes personas, mejor, así podría hacer más amigos…

Ya había entrado y se encontraba en secretaría, atendida por una mujer que trataba de organizar algunos papeles, se notaba que era una persona de edad pero se veía que era muy gentil.

— Erm… disculpe—habló con voz amable.

— ¿Si?—Alzó la cabeza para mirar con esos azules ojos a la _joven_ que le había hablado— hahaha eres nueva, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—le preguntaba con una amable sonrisa que hacía ver un poco más sus arrugas.

— Bueno, mi nombre es Miura Haru, soy nueva y no se donde queda mi aula y todavía no me han asignado un casillero…

Habló con la señora y le entregó en un papel su número de casillero y donde se encuentra el aula. Primero se dirigió al casillero para guardar la mayoría de sus libros y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en los pasillos ni en los cursos.

_¿Hahi? ¿Me desperté muy temprano?... Bueno, ¡Haru va a leer un manga!_

Se dirigía a un lugar más apacible para leer tranquilamente su "shoujo" manga aunque ya lo estaba leyendo mientras caminaba.

_¡! ¡No puedo creer que la haya besado!..._

Iba tan metida en su lectura que no vio a la persona que iba del lado contrario.

— Ouw…—gimieron del dolor los dos. Habían caído sentados al piso.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba…—se disculpaba aquella persona mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a la chica para que también se pudiera parar, Haru tomó esa mano y se puso de pie.

— N-no descuide, no hay problema, Haru s-siempre se cae…—decía aturdida por el golpe, parada enfrente del chico con el quien chocó, no necesitaba verlo para saber que era un chico, su voz lo delataba.

— Hahaha… no, en serio, disculpa—aquel chico se percató de aquel librito colorido tirado en el suelo que, probablemente, era de ella. Lo alzó y se lo entregó— esto debe ser tuyo, toma—le decía mientras le sonreía de una forma inocente.

— ¡Mi manga! Gracias desu~—decía mientras lo aceptaba y veía a aquel chico, mas bien, sus ojos de un color café tirando a dorado y luego esa sonrisa sincera… se sonrojó.

— Hahaha… de nada—estaba avergonzado, pasándose su mano en la nuca mientras desviaba su mirada… esos ojos chocolate que lo miraron detenidamente lograron descolocarlo— bueno, me tengo que ir…

— H-hai…—hablaba algo desanimada, a pesar de haber conocido a ese chico por ese "choque", tenía la esperanza de haber hecho un amigo.

—…—el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba algo desanimada— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— ¡Hahi! ¡N-no! A Haru no le importa… no hace falta, además va a ir a practicar baseball ¿verdad?—le decía señalando al bate que traía en su espalda, además no quería aceptar del todo esa invitación, no quería ser una molestia…

— Si, pero creo que es mejor tener compañía…

A Haru se le iluminaron los ojos, tal vez si estaba a punto de hacer un nuevo amigo.

…

Estaban llegando al campo de baseball y ninguno de los dos había hablado y para aligerar el ambiente, el joven decidió hablar.

— Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Hahi?, ¡Me llamo Miura Haru!, pero si quieres puedes decirme Haru…—contestaba mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos…

— Hahaha, Yo me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi… Umm…—la veía fijamente.

— Haru es nueva en este colegio, pero ¡Dará lo mejor de sí este año!—exclamaba confiada en las palabras que acababa de decir.

— ¿Mm? ¿Eres nueva?

— ¡Hai! Desu~

— Hahaha lo siento, es que yo soy muy despistado… —la volvió a mirar fijamente—además, eres una persona muy interesante—le sonreía Yamamoto por ese comentario y es que se había dado cuenta de que aquella joven hablaba en tercera persona y hacía expresiones un tanto extrañas… pero le caía bien.

Ya habían llegado al campo y Haru decidió sentarse a un lado del terreno para ver como practicaba.

_Wow, Yamamoto-san es un chico muy talentoso…_ pensaba Haru totalmente admirada por la buena condición física de Yamamoto.

Una pelota había escapado y Yamamoto le pidió que se la lanzara, Haru la cogió y la lanzó pero tuvo tan poca fuerza ese lanzamiento que rodó en el suelo antes de llegar a el.

— Hahaha ¡Necesitas mejorar ese brazo!—comentó Yamamoto.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Haru y Yamamoto se giraron para ver quién era el que había gritado, aunque el segundo no necesitaba hacerlo por que ya conocía aquella voz.

Haru alcanzó a ver a un chico con cabellos plateados de ojos verdes… ¡¿fumando?... _¡Hahi!_ Chilló, después se percató de que a lado del peliplateado había otro chico con los cabellos alborotados castaños y de ojos cafés.

El peliplateado junto al castaño se acercaban para saludarlo, bueno, esa era la intención del segundo…

— ¿¡Hahi! ¡C-Cuidado!—exclamó Haru.

Cuando el chico de cabellos plateados iba a reclamarle algo a Yamamoto, pisó accidentalmente la pelota que había tirado Haru, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

— ¡Idiota Frikie del baseball!—estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Haru se acercó a ellos.

— Etto… d-disculpa, Haru lanzó esa pelota, fue un accidente…—decidió disculparse, no quería que hubiera una pelea ahí y peor que estuviera involucrado aquel chico tan amable que acababa de conocer.

El peliplateado se paró y se giró con el seño fruncido hacia ella, ¡Le había hecho tropezar! ¡Y enfrente de aquella persona que estimaba mucho! Que penoso se ha de ver visto…

— ¡Mujer estúpida!—decidió optar por la agresión verbal para desatar su furia.

— ¡¿Hahi? ¡¿A quién le dice "Mujer estúpida"?—está bien que se enfade porque se cayó accidentalmente por mi culpa, pero ¿Que insulte a una señorita? ¡No es para tanto!

— ¡Si! ¡A ti te digo! ¡Despistada!

—Grr ¡Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida! ¡Idiota neandertal! ¡Ya le dije que fue un accidente!

Se insultaban cada vez más, alzando la voz cada vez más, acercándose cada vez más, y todo eso era presenciado por dos chicos que uno trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo mientras el otro veía la escena algo divertida.

— ¡G-Gokudera-kun! B-basta…—le rogaba el castaño a Hayato Gokudera.

— Gokudera ya basta, mira que Haru-san te dijo que fue un accidente y se disculpó…—intervino Yamamoto.

Bueno, recapacitando un poco, pero solo un poco, las palabras del idiota y viendo la cara de preocupación de aquella persona que le había salvado la vida decidió parar… pero ganas no le faltaban al chico de decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa _niña_— ¡Hmp!—se giró dándole la espalda a la joven.

El ambiente se había calmado un poco, pero aún seguía cierta tensión entre Gokudera y Haru. Haru decidió presentarse y el castaño se presentó como Sawada Tsunayoshi y también tuvo que presentar a su amigo ya que el no quería hablar con esa "mujer estúpida".

Iban caminando los cuatro a sus aulas al parecer, por azares del destino, les tocó la misma aula.

— Juudaime, usted si sabe, ¿no?—habló Gokudera.

— ¿Um?—dijeron Yamamoto y Tsuna, Haru solo se viró para escuchar.

— Es que… me enteré hace un mes que van a cambiar a la mayoría de los profesores…

— Gokudera-kun, ¿Y eso que tiene de importante? la mayoría de las veces lo hacen…

— Déjeme terminar Juudaime, es que es "La" mayoría de los profesores de nuestra sección y de la preparatoria, y no son profesores comunes…

— Um… no entiendo hahaha…

— ¡Idiota! Si me interrumpes otra vez ¡te mato!, bueno, es que el punto al que quería llegar es que la extensión de Namimori…

— ¡Wah! ¿¡Tenemos otra extensión!

— Si, y… no es cualquier extensión, escuché que ahí solo hay unos pocos alumnos y que son unos de los más inteligentes de todo el país, también hay algunos que se desempeñan en diferentes áreas: deportes, manualidades, pintores… y esa extensión se va a juntar con el instituto con la finalidad de mejorar el nivel académico.

— ¡¿EH? Entonces… ¿¡Van a exigirnos más!—preguntó Tsuna, medio lloriqueando y es que si con el anterior nivel sacaba malas notas, con la nueva exigencia sacaría ¡peores! Por no decir _atroces_, de repente cesó su lloriqueo y preguntó— Gokudera-kun, ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?—era raro que supiera tanto.

— ¡Heh! Tengo mis propias fuentes de información…—decía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, quería que el Juudaime se diera cuenta de su gran potencial y se sintiera orgulloso.

Tsuna dio un respingo, ¿Qué habrá hecho?, de solo _intentar _imaginárselo, su cara se volvió azul.

Yamamoto entendía una parte de lo que acabó de decir su compañero, Haru entendió totalmente y también se pudo dar cuenta de que el vocabulario de Gokudera, que no fueran insultos, era de una persona culta e inteligente, tal vez no era del todo la primera impresión que le dio.

— ¡Ah! Y otra cosa que me olvidaba, esa extensión se autodenomina "Varia"…

…

— Che~ No entiendo por que debemos ir a estudiar ahí—decía con total apatía un chico de ojos verdes cargando en su hombro a su primo de 5 años que a pesar de tener esa edad era casi tan inteligente como ellos.

— Ushishishi~ son órdenes del estúpido presidente…—decía otro al cual no se le veían los ojos debido a ese flequillo de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Hmp! No lo hubiera hecho gratis…—decía el pequeñín en el hombro del ojiverde.

Los tres iban camino a su "nuevo" colegio, dos con tremenda apatía y el otro con un poco de satisfacción ya que podría encontrar un poco más de diversión.

…

Cuando iban a entrar a los salones, uno de los profesores les dijo que antes había un mensaje de parte del director del colegio y que debían ir al patio para formarse, así lo hicieron y el director les dijo a todos los alumnos de preparatoria sobre el cambio y que debido a inconvenientes no pudo venir el presidente de "Varia", una pequeña porción de los estudiantes se tomaba como un "reto" el nuevo nivel académico pero la mayoría se encontraba presionado porque tendrían que esforzarse más.

Después del mensaje todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Llegaron los cuatro a su salón; Tsunayoshi se sentó donde más le parecía, un poco cerca de la pizarra para lograr, aunque sea un poco, prestar atención a las clases… La que se armaría en la casa si su mamá se enterara de que el pobre perdía un año… Gokudera se sentó a lado de su Juudaime para hacerle saber que cuenta con el y que podría ayudarle… solo que el otro rezaba porque Gokudera no lo metiera en problemas como el año anterior. Haru se sentó un poco alejada pero casi a la misma altura que Tsuna para poder atender tranquilamente y Yamamoto… bueno, se sentó a lado de aquella chica que le parecía interesante, porque _pensaba_ que a lo mejor se sentiría un poco sola. Los demás estudiantes también se ubicaron en los _mejores_ asientos para ellos.

Ya era casi hora de que empezaran las clases, la mayoría del curso estaba un poco emocionado por el cambio, algunos tenían esperanzas de que los profesores fueran buenas personas y que hagan de las clases un poco más dinámicas y a otros simplemente no les interesaba.

¡RING!~

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con una gran fuerza haciendo que por poco se partiera en dos y a su vez provocando un estruendoso ruido seguido de un horroroso y enorme grito…

— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOIII!

Algunos debido al tremendo estruendo lanzado de una sola en un ambiente calmado casi se infartan en sus asientos, pero todos quedaron con una sordera que hasta en sus mentes quedó el eco de tremendo grito.

— ¡Silencio mocosos!—gritó otra vez aquella persona de cabellos largos plateados y ojos grises, ese señor tenía el seño fruncido, y cargaba un maletín negro y unas carpetas en mano. Todo el curso se fijo en eso y temían que ese señor sea su "nuevo" profesor, pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión (aunque ya sabían que era un 99,9% de que fuera su profesor) la puerta del salón se abrió revelando a dos alumnos más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**Sorpresas al primer momento.**

Uh… aquí terminó… por favor dejen sus opiniones o críticas… lo bueno vendrá en los siguientes capítulos.


	2. ¡¿Más raros en el colegio!

¡Hola! Uh… aquí el segundo capitulo… disfrútenlo:

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¡¿Más raros en el colegio?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Silencio mocosos!—gritó otra vez aquella persona de cabellos largos plateados y ojos grises, ese señor tenía el seño fruncido, y cargaba un maletín negro y unas carpetas en mano. Todo el curso se fijo en eso y temían que ese señor sea su "nuevo" profesor, pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión (aunque ya sabían que era un 99,9% de que fuera su profeso), la puerta del salón se abrió revelando a dos alumnos más._

Esta bien, es normal de que exista una persona gritona, MUY gritona, en el mundo, pero su apariencia… no era normal, ¿Qué hombre dejaría crecer sus cabellos hasta su cintura?... bueno, tal vez es un poco pasable… tal vez es tradición de su familia… pero las dos personas que acababan de entrar era un poco diferente… el uno tenía ojos verdes pero debajo de estos habían unas extrañas marcas negras, el llevaba una cara totalmente apática… tenía ¿cabello verde?... es un poco inusual, sin mencionar aquella gorra de un color negro con un estampado de la cabeza de una rana en el medio, con unas letras blancas con bordes rojas abajo, también estaba aquel chico que llevaba una ¿corona? En unos cabellos rubios medio despeinados que cubrían sus ojos, lo que le daba un toque de misterio, pero lo que hacía dar un poco de aire… extraño era esa enorme sonrisa que mostraba.

Todo el mundo tenía una cara de _¡¿Qué rayos?_ ¡Cada vez las cosas se ponían más raras!, pero la mayoría de las chicas se les quedaban viendo con las mejillas sonrojadas a ese dos jóvenes parados en la puerta… al parecer se habían ganado, con una sola mirada, el corazón de ellas.

— ¡Vooooi! ¡¿Qué se creen que es mi hora de clase? ¡¿Un hotel para que lleguen a la hora que quieran?—empezó el griterío de nuevo.

— Ushishishi~ Un príncipe puede llegar a la hora que quiera— le respondió con diversión el rubio. _¿Príncipe? ¿Viene de otro país?_ Pensaron todos.

Los dos, sin pedir permiso alguno, se sentaron en los asientos libres; al peliverde le tocó sentarse en una de las equinas del aula y al rubio a lado de éste.

El peliplateado después de haber dejado sus cosas en el escritorio, se paró enfrente de la clase.

— ¡Vooooooi!—gritó de nuevo, cuando ya todo el curso se tapó los oídos fue muy tarde, otra vez quedó grabada su voz en sus cabezas, bueno, a excepción de los recién llegados que ya estaban acostumbrados— ¡Mi nombre es Superbi Squalo y seré su profesor de Física!—un alumno alzó la mano— ¡Y… para evitar preguntas! ¡Sí, soy de "Varia" y esos dos idiotas, mocosos, maleducados también!... ¡Vooooi! ¡Maldición!, ¡Preséntense!—volvió a gritar todavía más alto sacando de dudas al pobre niño que acabó sordo temporalmente.

El peliverde se paró— Fran—dijo con apatía total para después dejarse caer en su asiento.

Después de esa corta presentación el rubio se paró mientras producía su típica risa—Ushishishi~ Belphegor—dijo mientras sonreía y luego sentarse lentamente en su asiento.

— ¡VOOOOOOOOI!—Volvió a gritar Squalo; iba a comenzar su clase, en otras palabras a "gritar" más, pero se escucharon unos toques en la puerta— ¡¿Quién mierda será?—gritó nuevamente para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

De repente, una mano veloz agarró del cuello de la camisa a Squalo y lo arrastró fuera del salón, los alumnos miraron horrorizados la escena _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? _Se preguntaban todos a excepción de Fran y Belphegor que ya se daban una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba.

Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, pues, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Squalo fue empujado por esa mano hacia dentro del salón haciéndole dar pequeños tropezones. Squalo tenía la cara azul del susto…

Fran levantó la mano— Squalo-sensei, ¿El estúpido presidente está dando clases aquí?—preguntó con su voz de siempre solo que estaba teñida con un poco de curiosidad.

Squalo después de haberse recuperado habló con un tono un poco alto, ya no gritando— Si, pero solo a los de último año de preparatoria—afirmó. _Pobres chicos, tendrán suerte si aprueban el año…_

Todos escucharon esa pequeña conversación, ¿Quién sería el sanguinario profesor que fue capaz de hacer modular la voz de ese gritón profesor? Y lo peor de todo es que les tocaría con el en dos años más… Todos empezaron a tener un aura de tensión.

La clase iba pasando tranquilamente, bueno, no tanto, solo con par de insultos de vez en cuando y a veces se le escapaba un grito a Squalo-sensei. Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que el no era un mal profesor, solo que tenía su personalidad diferente y si era bueno enseñando. La clase se había acabado, cediéndole la hora a Matemática con un extraño profesor llamado Levi A Than y su bigote negro un poco exagerado… lo único malo de ese profesor era que enseñaba como profesor de universidad y cuando te miraba, te intimidaba. De ahí les tocaba Educación Física. Materia favorita de Haru y de los demás alumnos y es que Haru era muy buena en deportes, excepto en esos de que había que pelear, no le gustaban las peleas.

Dividieron al curso en hombres y mujeres.

— ¡Kora! ¡Los hombres acá!—gritó un hombre de unos 22 años, rubio, con una cinta en la frente con estampado al estilo militar con el número 1, tenía ojos azules.

— ¡Mujeres acá!—gritó simplemente una mujer de la misma edad que el otro, cabellos negros, muy buen porte físico y llevaba unas gafas negras.

— Me llamo Colonnello y seré su profesor de Educación Física para ustedes, ¡Kora!

— Lal Mirch, Profesora de Educación Física—se presentó simple Lal.

Y, como si lo dos estuvieran conectados mentalmente dijeron casi al mismo tiempo— ¡No aceptaré ningún tipo de descanso en mi clase! ¡¿¡Oyeron!

Todo el mundo se puso pálido, ¡¿Qué clase de entrenamiento espartano recibirían?

— ¡Para calentar, darán 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha!—Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas, ¡¿50 vueltas? ¡Esa cancha era enorme!, Lal al ver que ninguna de las chicas se movía gritó— ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Si no siguen, aumentaré el número!—estaba enojada.

Todas las chicas empezaron a correr mientras Lal gritaba _¡Más rápido! ¡¿Qué no oyeron? ¡Ya! ¡Niñas débiles!..._

Los chicos que veían la escena estaban un poco asustados, pobres chicas. Entonces Colonnello se viró hacia ellos con el seño fruncido y como si fuera una competencia gritó— ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen viendo parados? ¡Vayan! ¡Ustedes harán 60 vueltas alrededor de la cancha! ¡Kora!—definitivamente era una competencia de "Quien hacia el entrenamiento más espartano".

Mientras estaban corriendo, una de las chicas casi se tropieza pero como Haru iba atrás de ella la ayudó.

— Ten más cuidado—le decía Haru a una chica de cabellos cortos, castaños claros y ojos dorados.

— ¡Um! Gracias—le dijo. Se iba a presentar pero…

_¡¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Sigan corriendo! ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Niñas lloronas!_

Las dos se pusieron al corriente con rapidez, a pesar de verse frágiles eran muy buenas en los deportes. Una vez que todos terminaron apenas de correr a base de los "ánimos" de sus profesores, algunos cayeron desmallados al piso, otros estaban pidiendo clemencia, y unos pocos con las manos en sus rodillas limpiándose el sudor.

— ¡Este es mí lado de la cancha!—gritó Lal Mirch a Colonnello.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Este es mí lado! ¡Kora!—Contraatacó Colonnello— además estos chicos_ si_ necesitan un buen entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—le preguntó Lal con los puños apretados mientras que atrás de ella parecía formarse un aura roja de la furia. Ella tenía poca paciencia.

— ¿Qué crees tú, Lal?—le retó Colonnello acercándose a ella, no es que sea machista o algo por el estilo, es más, respetaba mucho a las mujeres como las personas valiosas que son. El se comportaba así porque le encantaba hacerle sacar de las casillas a su amiga de la infancia o_ algo más…_

— ¡Se acabó!—gritó— ¿Qué te parece una competencia? El que gana se queda con esta parte de la cancha—decía Lal con una voz confiada y con las manos en la cintura.

— Me parece buena ideada ¡Kora!—le respondía con una sonrisa que, al igual que la de ella, también era confiada.

— ¡CHICAS!-¡CHICOS!—gritaron respectivamente.

— ¡Van a competir chicos vs. chicas!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo—¡MAS LES VALE GANAR! ¡O sino!… no sabrán ni qué los golpeo…—decían amenazadoramente con un aura oscura rodeándolos.

Los chicos estaban realmente asustados, tragaban saliva, pero Fran y Belphegor permanecían pasivos, después de todo, a pesar de que ellos no eran los profesores de "Varia" ellos han pasado por peores ocasiones.

Justo cuando iban a elegir de qué sería la competencia, sonó la campana. La mayoría pudo respirar por fin paz pero, al escuchar que continuarían la próxima clase, otra vez el aura de tensión regresó. Todos los alumnos fueron a los vestidores a asearse y volver a ponerse sus uniformes de diario.

Haru al salir de los vestidores casi tropieza, otra vez, con una chica. Ellas al verse se reconocieron por lo sucedido en la cancha cuando trotaban.

— ¡Ah! No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, me llamo Kyoko Sasagawa—le decía mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a esa amable persona.

— Yo soy Miura Haru, encantada—respondió amablemente.

Ellas empezaron a conversar animadamente mientras iban al salón, hablaban de sus gustos y de cosas triviales. Kyoko le había contado sobre su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Hana Kurokawa. Haru quedó conmovida por tan bellas palabras. Kyoko no estaba con ella porque estaban en diferentes paralelos lo cual la dejó un poco triste, pero al parecer había encontrado otra amiga más, ya que compartían los mismos gustos, se la presentaría un día de estos a Hana-chan.

Después de haber llegado al aula, tuvieron, por fin, una clase normal con una profesora llamada Orégano; joven, de 22 años, de ojos color rosado con lentes negros y cabellos medio rubios con mechones rosados recogidos en un simple moño. Se notaba que era una persona muy amable y profesional. Les enseñaba contabilidad.

¡RING!~

Sonó el timbre del receso. La mayoría por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente… ¡Todavía no había ningún profesor del año pasado!, el director no tuvo razón al decir que cambiaron a la _mayoría _de profesores, más claro hubiera dicho en su _totalidad_.

— Haru-chan, ven a almorzar conmigo, quiero que conozcas a Hana—le decía animadamente Kyoko mientras le señalaba el camino.

— Bue… ¿¡Hahi! ¡Se me olvidó el almuerzo que traje! Ya vuelvo Kyoko-chan, regresaré al curso…—decía avergonzada Haru mientras daba la vuelta para ir por su almuerzo, era muy despistada…

…

— Rana, date prisa—exigía Belphegor aburrido a un peliverde que estaba buscando algo en su mochila.

— Senpai, si tanta prisa tiene, vaya usted solo—le decía Fran apáticamente aún metido en su _búsqueda_.

— Che~…—Belphegor salió del curso.

— Tsk… no lo encuentro…—dijo en un susurro un poco harto.

SLAM~

— Que despistada soy hehehe… ¿Hahi?—Haru entró al curso y vio a aquel chico de ojos verdes, que había llegado tarde a clases viéndola de reojo para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo, ella fue a su asiento para coger su obento con envoltura de color rosado con lunares celestes.

Haru se dio cuenta de que aquel chico estaba buscando algo, se fijó en el piso y vio un libro de portada negra y letras plateadas. Se acercó y lo cogió.

— Mm… disculpa… ¿Fran-san? Encontré esto tirado en el piso—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba el brazo para entregárselo, no recordaba bien como se llamaba el.

Fran se dio la vuelta y vio a esa chica que entró hace un rato con el libro que estaba buscando.

— Nh… gracias—cogió el libro y pasó a lado de ella para salir del curso.

— ¿Hahi?... ¡Ah! ¡Kyoko-chan me está esperando!—salió rápidamente del curso cerrando la puerta.

…

El estúpido presidente le había mandado a Levi A Than a vigilar a los demás integrantes de "Varia" pero como el bigotudo no podía ir por una pequeña reunión de profesores le mandó a el… _desgraciado_...

Squalo se encontraba en la sección primaria, como le tocó clases con preparatoria pudo ver al rubio ese con complejo de príncipe y a la rana… solo le faltaba el chiquitín.

Viper lo alcanzó a ver y se acercó a el.

— ¡Voooi! ¿Así que estas en primero de básica?—le preguntó Squalo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sin interés aquel niño de menor estatura con una chompa azul oscuro con la capucha cubriéndole parte del rostro, dejando ver solamente su boca y esas mismas marcas en las mejillas que tiene su primo que va en un curso superior.

— El presidente me dijo para vigilarlos…—le dijo apretando los dientes por el enojo por la falta de respeto que tienen sus alumnos.

— Dame dinero para mi almuerzo—le exigió Viper "mirándolo" fijamente.

— ¡Voooi! ¡¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡¿Un banco?

— De hecho, un banco me daría más dinero del que tú me pudieras dar, pobre.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Dame dinero—le volvió a exigir.

— Oblígame—le desafió Squalo… después de todo… ¿Qué es lo que podría hacerle un chiquitín como el?

— Hmph…

— ¡Voooi! ¿Ves? Un chiquitín como tú no me puede exigir nada a mí—dijo Squalo con aire de superioridad.

No podía dejarse ganar por ese cabeza de paja… le quedaba su última opción aunque no le gustaba era su mejor arma, claro, para la edad que tiene…

— ¡Sensei! ¡Hay un hombre extraño que me está molestando!—Viper se había atrevido a gritar.

— ¡Voooi! ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué demonios estás tramando?—gritó mientras se le brotaba una venita en la sien y lo sujetaba del cuello de la chompa.

— ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—reclamaba una mujer de unos 38 años de edad que veía la escena espantada.

_Una madre de familia que estaba pasando por ahí oyó el grito de un pobre niño y decidió acercarse para ver que es lo que sucedía… y no le gustó nada lo que vio… ¡Un hombre acosando a un pobre niño pequeño indefenso!_

La mujer se acercó a Squalo y le gritó mientras cogía su bolso.

— ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡ACOSADOR!

— ¡Voooi! ¡Esto es un malentendido!—gritó también Squalo soltando a Viper para defenderse.

— ¡Desgraciado!—la mujer estaba preparada para golpearlo cuando Squalo la detuvo con un grito.

— ¡Voooi! ¡Soy profesor!

— … ¿Profesor?—preguntó para ser confirmada por Squalo— ¡Y ENCIMA DE QUE ES PROFESOR! ¡¿SE ATREVE A ACOSAR A LOS ALUMNOS?

— ¡Voi! ¡No! ¡Espere!—trató de detenerla en vano, la mujer ya había comenzado a golpearlo con su cartera.

La mujer no paraba de darle golpes con su pesada cartera mientras Squalo se cubría con sus brazos.

— Hmph, Idiotas…—decía Viper mientras se alejaba del lugar.

…

Haru se encontraba en su asiento. Hace mucho que terminó el receso y se encontraba en la segunda hora del día de matemática con Levi-Sensei.

Haru, después de haber recogido su Obento, fue con Kyoko-Chan y le presentó a la tan mencionada Hana… a pesar de ser alguien con apariencia algo seria es muy buena persona y también muy amable.

Pero si seguía pensando en cualquier cosa, menos en la materia, sacará malas notas…

Fran se encontraba sentado en su banca viendo sin ver realmente… perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que les enseñaba Levi-Sensei era repaso de lo que les enseñaron el año pasado y se le hacía realmente aburrido… entonces para Bel-senpai debería ser más difícil ya que el se aburre con facilidad de cualquier cosa…

Sin querer la mirada de Fran dio a parar en aquella joven que encontró su libro.

_Cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos cafés… Nh…_ aunque el se dijera a sí mismo que no era importante, no podía dejar de mirarla… _raro…_ pensó.

Belphegor estaba más que aburrido… ¡Un príncipe siempre encuentra diversión!... _¿Um?... _Belphegor se había dado cuenta hacia donde la "rana" estaba mirando y se topó con la sorpresa de que era una chica… ¿chica?... no… Fran nunca se interesaba por las chicas o por ese tipo de emociones, le parecía innecesario y ahora lo capturó infraganti viendo a una chica… ya encontraría la manera de molestarlo.

— Ushishishi~ Fran, ¿A dónde crees que estás mirando?—preguntaba en susurro pero con tono burlón.

Fran al verse descubierto, se giró hacia su senpai para contestarle de la manera más convincente posible ya que… si no lograba zafarse de esta, Baka-senpai lo molestaría por el resto de su vida.

— Gulp, que le importa, Baka-senpai—contestó de la manera más apática que pudo.

— Ushishishi~ A mí no me engañas rana…—iba a decirle algo más cuando de repente sintió un objeto acercándose, lo esquivó con facilidad y vio que lo que le habían lanzado era una tiza.

— Hmph, como era de esperarse… tienes buenos reflejos Belphegor—hablaba Levi-sensei mientras lo miraba de una manera _penetrante_—entonces… si tanta atención puso a la clase, quiero que venga aquí y haga el ejercicio de la página 20, literal B.

Belphegor en toda la clase no había prestado atención… ni siquiera se había dignado en abrir su libro.

Fran sabía que aún después de que su senpai no atendiera a la clase, el no tendría problemas con eso.

Bel salió a la pizarra con su libro y una vez que hubo llegado lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era el ejercicio más largo… _después de todo, un príncipe nunca falla…_ y empezó a escribir.

En tan solo un par de minutos terminó aquel complejo ejercicio, claro, si el era el genio de "Varia".

Belphegor se quedó un poco más al frente en el pizarrón, solo para ver el rostro de aquella chica que le interesaba Fran… _demasiado simple, solo una plebeya más…_ sonrió de manera amplia cuando aquella chica le miró algo intimidada porque debido a su flequillo no sabía si le miraba a ella o a otra persona y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando Fran le miró de una manera mucho más apática de lo normal. Al parecer, había encontrado esa nueva _diversión_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**

**¡¿Más raros en el colegio?**


	3. Despiste

Ahora que estaba leyendo nuevamente los viejos capítulos… uhhh… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que conocerse la gente tropezando en mi fanfic?... -_-U pero, ni modo, no lo voy a cambiar, fue la inspiración de ese momento así que… disfrútenlo:

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Despiste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían terminado las clases con Levi-sensei y tocaba química pero, por razones desconocidas, el profesor no venía. Al parecer había faltado.

Haru se empezaba a sentir un poco aburrida, iba a conversar un poco con Kyoko-chan pero se dio cuanta de que aquel chico que había conocido en la mañana, Sawada-san, se encontraba conversando con ella, estaba nervioso y se daba cuenta por su postura; su mano sobre la nuca, una sonrisa medio temblorosa y esa compañera inolvidable de la vergüenza: un sonrojo. Aquel chico tenía sentimientos por ella.

Haru se quedó observando un poco más _*suspiro* El amor joven…_ pero luego tuvo que dejar de hacerlo por que sentía que si ella estuviera con aquel chico que le gustara y terceros estuvieran metidos le sería incómodo. Empezó a sentirse nuevamente algo aburrida así que decidió conversar con Yamamoto-san pero, al ver tremendo tumulto gente rodeándolo, sobre todo mujeres, desistió de esa idea.

— Kufufufu~ ¿Has visto una rana por aquí?

— ¿Hahi?—Haru, que había empezado a dibujar en su cuaderno para no aburrirse, levantó la cabeza para ver a aquella persona que le había hablado. Era un chico muy apuesto de piel un poco pálida, cabellos azulados recogidos en un extraño peinado, tenía un ojo azul y el otro ¡¿Rojo?... bueno, de seguro era alguna herencia genética o algo por el estilo… pero… nunca lo había visto en este curso, tal vez era de un curso superior…

— Mm… no, Haru no la ha visto—respondió mientras trataba de ver hacia los lados en busca de algún rastro de esa _rana_— pero, si quiere le puedo ayudar a buscarla…—después de todo no tenía nada que hacer…

— ¿Mm?—alzó una ceja— Kufufufu Porcia caso… ¿No te dan miedo las ranas?—preguntó con un tono algo burlón, puesto que le daba algo curiosidad, por que cuando llegó al curso…

— No, para nada—y dicho esto, se pusieron a buscar entre los asientos del aula.

_Aquel chico de cabellos azules iba pasando por los pasillos para ir a su aula, se había fugado por un momento las clases por que le dio la gana… El director alcanzó a verlo y sin preguntar el por qué andaba deambulando por los pasillos en horas de clases, le encargó llevar una caja de zapatos agujereados que contenía una rana al salón de Ciencias. El, algo hastiado, aceptó, después de todo, terminaría perdiendo un poco más de clases._

_Iba caminando, cuando de repente un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados con algunas binchas y con una cicatriz en el rostro que iba de lado a lado debajo del puente de la nariz corría a toda velocidad, chocando fuertemente los hombros con el haciendo que la caja cayera al piso y la rana escapara entrando a una de las aulas. Cuando iba a darle una buena paliza a aquel chico que conocía desde su infancia y que sabía que se estaba fugando de clases… había desaparecido… ya pagaría mas tarde, y el se encargaría personalmente de eso… siguió el rastro de aquel animalito y se dispuso a entrar a esa aula… pero, ni bien puso un pie dentro, un montón de chicas se le abalanzaron encima preguntándole que es lo que se le "ofrecía" y cuando el chico riendo burlescamente les dijo que buscaba una rana las chicas corrieron gritando despavoridas…_

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Porqué ese chico traería una rana al colegio?... bueno, no importa siempre y cuando ella pueda ayudar…

Haru buscaba por el piso, debajo de cada uno de los asientos y cuando estaba llegando al fondo del salón, casi y se resbala con ese pequeño charco de cola. Ya había terminado de revisar casi todos los rincones del aula, se iba a dar por vencida… cuando alzó la vista, miró que en la cabeza de Fran, que estaba a unos cinco pasos cerca de ella, estaba la rana… _¿¡Hahi! ¿¡En la cabeza de Fran-san!... _se empezó a acercar cautelosamente, al parecer Fran aún no se daba cuenta de que tenía aquel animalito encima de su gorra…

— F-Fran-san… n-no se… mue…—Haru trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para no espantar a la rana mientras acercaba sus manos muy despacio pero, Fran al escuchar la voz de _alguien_ llamándolo, se giró un poco brusco haciendo que la rana saltara hacia Haru, esta un poco asustada de que se posara en su cabeza, puso sus brazos como escudo y retrocedió un paso… pero se había olvidado del pequeño charco de cola que estaba en el piso haciendo que esta resbalara…

Haru esperó a que llegara el duro golpe contra el mojado suelo pero en vez de eso, su espalda había chocado contra algo duro y un poco blando a la vez, mientras sentía un olor de perfume masculino en el aire… giró su cabeza para atrás y vio una extendida y blanca sonrisa junto a unos cabellos rubios.

— Ushishishi~ ¿Qué tiene el príncipe aquí?... una plebeya mas…—dijo con tono burlón mientras que Haru al ver la cercanía de aquel chico se empezó a sonrojar levemente.

Fran, que había presenciado la escena, se encontraba sorprendido por que no sabía de donde demonios había salido su sempai.

Haru al mirar al piso algo sonroja encontró a la rana que ya estaba lista para saltar huyendo… Haru se retiró del pecho de Belphegor y cogió rápidamente a la ranita entre sus manos…

— E-Erm… L-Lo siento—se disculpó con el rubio algo avergonzada por lo sucedido para luego marcharse.

Haru se acercó a aquel chico de cabellos azules y le dijo que ya había encontrado a la rana y la devolvieron a la caja.

— Kufufufu Gracias—decía divertido— Oh, siento mi descortesía… Me llamo Mukuro Rokudo…—se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

— Miura Haru—le dijo algo extrañada y un poco sonrojada por la cercanía de el… ese chico… ahora que se daba cuenta, le daba una extraña sensación, no era de desagrado, ni de eso de quererle… _extraño_… pero eso sí, por su manera de saludar, su apariencia, su tono de voz que era entre algo burlón y suave… le daba a pensar que era un chico popular entre las chicas y que, seguramente, también es un chico muy coqueto…

Haru se dirigió a su asiento para dejarse caer en el…

— Haru-san, ¿Quién era aquel chico que entró hace un buen rato?

— ¿Hahi? Yamamoto-san, el solo era alguien que había perdido algo aquí—le dijo Haru sonriente. No quería dar muchos detalles…

— Hahahaha tenía un divertido peinado—le decía sonriente.

— ¡Hahi! Yamamoto-san…—le decía con tono de poco regaño… no debería tratar a sus senpais así… bueno, aunque tenía algo de razón… parecía como una pequeña _piña…_

Cuando Haru iba a platicar un poco más con Yamamoto, la puerta del aula se abrió, y nadie veía el que había abierto la puerta… hasta que sus miradas fueron a parar un poco más abajo… ¿¡Un niño!

Viper entró al aula y fue directamente donde Fran para sentarse en su hombro izquierdo, las chicas dieron unos chillidos seguidos de comentarios de quien era ese niño _lindo_ y de que Fran se llevaba muy bien con el…

— Viper… ¿No deberías estar en tu clase?—preguntó apático Fran mientras tenía un audífono en su oreja derecha y el otro audífono suelto.

— Hmhp… es muy aburrido, además en mi clase hay un extraño y asqueroso niño vestido de vaca molestando y por intentar dejar de que me molestara le tiré la mesa encima y Sensei me sacó de clases…

— Ushishishi~ sigues siendo un niño malcriado después de todo…—se burló Belphegor que había notado la presencia del niño.

— Viper, regresa a tu aula, mi tío me dijo que cuidara de ti y si se entera de que te botaron de clases le va a decir al idiota de mi padre…—decía su típica actitud ignorando totalmente a su senpai.

— Hmp, no me importa…

De repente alguien más entró al aula con un aura oscura y se dirigió hacia Fran, mas bien hacia Viper…

— Como te atreves a hacer quedar mal a Xanxus-sama…—decía un enojado Levi A Than— y tú… por encubrir a tu primo… te va a ir muy mal en mi materia…—siguió con aire amenazante.

— Ah, por mi lléveselo pervertido-sensei, el solito se fugó de clases—decía señalando a Viper con cara de "_No me importará lo que le pase a este_"…

Levi, con un coscorrón en la cabeza dedicado a Viper, se lo llevó arrastrando por todo el salón hasta llegar a la puerta e irse con el.

A veces Levi A Than podía causar mucho miedo.

…

Al fin había acabado ese ajetreado día, después de tantas cosas extrañas… y sin sentido…

Haru se encontraba en su casillero, sacando y colocando otros libros.

— Haru, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?—le ofreció amablemente Yamamoto.

— ¡Hahi! ¡No! Yamamoto-san debe estar muy ocupado… ¡No es necesario!

— No, no hay problema…

— ¡Yamamoto! ¡Ven! ¡¿Qué tal si hacemos un partido de Baseball en recompensación a las largas vacaciones?—gritó un chico, al parecer amigo de Yamamoto, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

— Ah…

— No se preocupe Yamamoto-san, vaya con sus amigos, de seguro que ellos quieren que realmente vaya…

— Umm…—dudó y volteó a ver a Haru que le sonreía animadamente— Está bien… gracias—decía muy avergonzado por dejar a Haru así como así.

— Neh, no se preocupe Yamamoto-san, ¡Haru sabe como defenderse!... que la pase bien.

Y así los dos, cogiendo sus respectivas mochilas, cada uno se fue por su camino.

Haru iba caminando por la vereda de regreso a su casa cuando vio que un niño, pequeño y talvez de unos cortos 5 años de edad, la rebasó pasando a lado de ella.

— ¡Hahi! ¡E-Espera!—gritaba Haru tratando de alcanzar a aquel niñito vestido con una chompa azul oscura con la capucha puesta, tapándole la mitad del rostro, dejando ver solo su boca y unas marquitas en sus pequeñas mejillas.

El niño se detuvo y Haru se agachó para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Estas perdido?—preguntó amablemente porque aquel niño era chiquito y adorable ante sus ojos.

— Hmp, que te importa—le respondió dándose la vuelta y caminar lejos de ella con las mejillas algo rojas, esa chica era muy amable con su persona…

Haru quedó petrificada ¡Que frío niño! Pero no podía dejarlo solo… quien sabe que le podría pasar… Haru cogió de su pequeña manita, aún agachada, cuando escuchó una voz.

— ¡Viper! Te dije que no te…—decía desinteresadamente Fran para después cortar su oración al fijarse en la presencia de una chica.

Haru al sentir cerca a aquella persona, cuya voz era algo conocida, se dio la vuelta con Viper en sus brazos— ¡F-Fran-san!—habló primero.

Fran al ver a aquella chica que había encontrado su libro (Y que sin proponérselo se la pasó observándola casi toda la hora de química por alguna extraña razón) simplemente alzó una ceja.

Silencio… ninguno de los tres hablaba.

— A-Ah… ¿Este _adorable_ niño es pariente suyo?—preguntó Haru, aún con Viper en brazos.

_¿Adorable? Si esa es una pequeña rata..._—Si…

— Erm… ¡Tome!, lo siento, Haru pensó que estaba perdido…—se disculpaba nerviosa mientras estiraba sus brazos para entregarle a Viper, solo que Fran, al intentar cargarlo, Viper saltó ágilmente para sentarse en el hombro izquierdo de Fran.

— Viper, la próxima que te escapes yo no iré a buscarte—le ¿Regañaba? Fran con cara de aburrimiento.

— Idiota, no necesito que cuides de mi, solo quería tomar un poco de aire…

— Bueno… creo que me voy, chao pequeñito, chao Fran-san—se despedía Haru regalándole un cálida sonrisa a Viper para luego irse en la misma dirección a la que iba antes de que el chiquitín se apareciera.

Después de un rato de silencio.

— Renacuajo, cómprame un helado—exigía Viper.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que comprártelo yo?

— Le diré a papá que por tu culpa el profesor Levi A Than me regañó y que también me botó de clase.

— Che~ todo el mundo se aprovecha de mi…—se quejaba Fran con aire depresivo. Aunque Viper lo culpara de algo que no era cierto y que lo podía negar era una cosa… pero otra cosa era que el tenga a sus padres comiendo de la palma de sus pequeñas manos. Viper manipulaba a sus padres… especialmente tratándose de dinero…

Como en unas cuadras más delante de donde había ido aquella chica había un parque y en el había una heladería, podría ir ahí, así que siguió en la misma dirección que ella.

Lo volvía a hacer, inconscientemente, pero lo hacía. Miraba atentamente las acciones de esa chica llamada Haru, había llegado a esa conclusión porque ella se refirió a sí misma como Haru. Su caminar suave mientras de su bolso sacaba unos audífonos para colocarse uno de ellos en su oreja derecha y sacaba un ¿manga?

— ¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó _inocentemente_ Viper en su oído.

— ¡Ah! Viper, encima de que me vas a dejar pobre, también me vas a matar de un infarto…—decía Fran mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

— _¡Hahi! Gokudera-san, no fue mi intención…_

— _¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Ahora me pagarás uno!_

Fran al escuchar tremendo griterío, miró a lo lejos que esa chica y ese tipo que se la pasaba fumando todo el día estaban discutiendo…

— ¿¡Hahi! ¡¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque hiciste que se cayera mi helado!

— P-Pero fue sin culpa… Haru solo se tropezó…—Haru al ver la cara de enojo de Gokudera desistió la idea de reclamarle… esa cara… era digna de una película de terror— Y yo que estaba ahorrando para mis chocolates…—susurró tristemente mientras caminaba hacia al parque para "devolverle" el helado, no se fijó del helado de vainilla que sin querer, tropezando con Gokudera-san, había tirado al piso y perdió otra vez el equilibrio, solo que, Gokudera estaba a su lado, con sus buenos reflejos cogió de la parte posterior de la blusa escolar de Haru, quedando esta con los brazos colgando…— Haru lo siente…

— Tsk… ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero nada, solo ¡Vuelve a tu casa!

— ¡Hahi! ¡Pero no tiene porqué gritarme!

Y comenzaban otra vez a discutir… Fran pasó de ellos y cruzó la calle para llegar al parque.

— Quiero un cono de oreo—pidió Viper desde el hombro de Fran.

Un minuto después— Tome niño—le decía el señor heladero con una sonrisa— Y usted joven ¿No quiere nada?

Con Viper que estaba en su hombro, el cual había empezado a comer el helado, respondió— No… ¿Cuánto es?...

Después de haber pagado el helado, Fran y Viper se sentaron en una banca.

…

— Hahi… Haru ya no recuerda cuantas veces se ha caído hoy…—decía cierta castaña suspirando, recordando lo anteriormente sucedido… aunque gracias a algunas de esas pequeñas caídas logró conocer a la mayoría de sus compañeros también a su reciente amiga Kyoko.

— ¡Haru ya está en casa!—gritó al entrar y dejar sus zapatos en la entrada. Se escucharon algunos pasos apresurados venir hacia ella.

— ¡Hija!, ¡¿Qué tal te fue hoy?—preguntó curioso y emocionado un señor de unos 40 años, con algo de peso, cabellos negros peinados con gel, con lentes y medio vestido… el para trabajar fue con el típico traje, solo que ahora se había quitado el saco y la corbata.

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Recién llegaste!—preguntó exaltada, su padre le había asustado por su repentina aparición.

Haru después de haberle contado en la merienda algunos detalles de su primer día de clases, pocos porque si se enterara de que casi cayó encima de un chico y que otro le besó la mejilla seguramente le daría una úlcera… fue a su habitación para realizar el único deber que le habían mandado hoy: matemáticas. Eran como 20 ejercicios… aunque si los resolvías, no era tan difícil como parecía…

Haru terminó a eso de las 9:00 p.m. ya se había bañado y puesto su pijama de ositos celestes con puntitos rosados. Con la secadora junto al cepillo empezó a peinarse y, al estar acostada preparada para dormir, empezó a pensar en todas las cosas chistosas y raras que le había pasado hoy. Y luego, como toda chica a su edad quería, susurró antes de quedar profundamente dormida:

— ¿Será que Haru podría conocer esa persona ideal este año?…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3**

**Despiste**

En el anterior capítulo me olvide de poner una importantísima cosa:

¡GRACIAS! ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo más… trataré de seguir subiendo más seguido… ¡A veces me olvido! ¬¬U pero en serio, gracias por su apoyo…

¿Reviews? owo


	4. Juegos Mirada sugestiva

¡Hola de nuevo!… ¡SÍ! ¡ES HORA DE LOS JUEGOS! *Mirada maliciosa* muajajaja… bueno… espero que les guste este capítulo… lo volví a leer y solo tengo que decir que aparte de que lo escribí en un momento en la que mi inspiración estaba en su _punto_… está ¡AL EXTREMO!

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Juegos *mirada sugestiva***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fran estaba en su dormitorio con los cabellos revueltos y las ropas desordenadas.

Acababa de despertar.

Era algo molesto despertarse temprano… pero si no lo hacía, el llegaría tarde a clases… después de todo, el tenía que ir a ver a su _amable _primito.

Se levantó con algo de pereza para asearse. Una vez con el uniforme puesto, claro, con la chompa del colegio puesta, y al saber que sus cabellos ya estaban medio secos porque recién había terminado de bañarse, se colocó su inolvidable gorra.

Fran, al estar ya al comedor, de la refrigeradora sacó una leche-chocolatada y del microondas un pan y empezó a comer su desayuno. El había tomado esa decisión práctica de la leche en cartón por 2 razones; Una: Ni su papá ni su mamá estaban en casa, ellos trabajaban mucho y, como a veces el trabajo les exigía ir al extranjero, tenían que dejar la ciudad durante un buen tiempo. Dos: El era un asco en la cocina… ¡No podía ni freír un huevo! Durante varios intentos de aunque sea hacer un desayuno "decente", siempre terminaba o crudo, o quemado y ni que hablar de la leche… siempre se le regaba. Al final se rindió y decidió ir a comprar su desayuno _práctico_…

Fran ya se encontraba camino a la casa de Viper que quedaba como a cinco cuadras más allá de su departamento.

— ¡Hola! Fran, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo…—dijo agradecida una mujer de cabellos azules cortos, y de ojos claros mientras le hacía un ademán a Viper para que saliera— toma, aquí te la entrego…

— … no es nada…—dijo desinteresadamente, mientras dejaba que su primo, como siempre, se sentara en su hombro.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estas, Fran?— decía un hombre parado detrás de su tía, el tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas, al igual que su padre, solo que el tenía el color de cabello diferente, su tío tenía el cabello negro— Tu padre me llamó ayer en la noche, dice que te manda muchos saludos, al igual que tu madre… dice que se tardarán en volver, al parecer es un poco más de tiempo del cual esperaban…

—…

— ¡Ah! Tu madre dijo que debías sacar buenas notas o te confiscaría todo lo que tienes en tu cuarto y tu padre me dijo que te vaya bien y que puedas conseguir una bella novia…—decía su tío con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

—… —Fran ya se esperaba un tipo de mensaje así de sus padres… su madre, siempre estricta, seria y muy ordenada y su padre… bueno, el pareciera que viviera en las nubes y en un mundo de fantasías… le sorprendía que haya conseguido un alto puesto en la compañía donde trabaja…— bueno, me tengo que ir… voy a llegar tarde a clases…—decía con su expresión desinteresada.

— Entonces, nos vemos después—decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

Y con aquel mensaje dado y la despedida suelta… fueron al colegio.

…

Haru ya estaba por llegar al colegio cuando se encontró con cierta persona.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Kyoko-chan!—gritaba emocionada Haru mientras corría hacia ella.

— ¡Haru-chan!—le saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

Justo cuando iban a empezar a conversar otra persona llamaba a Kyoko.

— ¡Kyoko! ¿¡Quién es ella! ¡¿Tu amiga AL EXTREMO?—gritaba un chico que se encontraba detrás de Kyoko. El chico tenía cabellos blancos, una bendita en la nariz, una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda y con más bendas envolviendo sus manos.

— ¡Onii-chan!—gritó exaltada Kyoko girando su cabeza hacia la dirección de su hermano. _¡Hahi! ¿Kyoko-chan tiene hermanos?_ Se preguntaba Haru— ne! Haru-chan, el es mi hermano—Kyoko los presentó.

— Mi nombre es Miura Haru, Gusto en conocerlo—se presentaba Haru con una sonrisa amigable.

— Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei, y mi lema es ¡AL EXTREMO!—gritó aún más fuerte Ryohei causando algo de susto en Haru.

Cuando Haru y Ryohei terminaron de presentarse otra persona apareció.

— Hola—saludó simplemente a los tres, con la mano derecha alzada, aquella chica de largos cabellos negros.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hana-chan!—volvió a gritar Kyoko feliz, mientras que Haru también le saludaba.

Ryohei al escuchar pronunciar de los labios de su hermana el simple nombre de _Hana_, se quedó estático para luego actuar de forma extraña.

Haru pensó que al hermano de Kyoko le empezó a dar una especie de ataque.

Las tres chicas miraban como Ryohei empezaba a dar pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, tiraba de sus cabellos blancos con sus manos y giraba su cabeza hacia arriba y hacía unos movimientos un tanto extraños con la cara roja mientras pronunciaba unos _¿Qué hago al extremo? ¿Qué digo al extremo? Argh…_

— Kyoko-chan… ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?—preguntaba extrañada Haru mientras lo señalaba y Hana solamente lo miraba con una ceja alzada… ojalá y no fuera epiléptico…

— ¡Ah! ¡No sé! Se ha estado comportando así desde hace algunos días…— decía sonriendo Kyoko… de seguro a su hermano no le pasaba nada.

…

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivas aulas y hace 10 minutos que había sonado la campana para el inicio de clases. Otra vez tocaba química y el o la profesora no aparecía…

Demasiado pronto para hablar.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver a un señor de unos 27 años, de cabellos alborotados color verde algo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos los cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes con luna redonda y en la parte del mentón al parecer se había olvidado de rasurarse, ya que se le veían algunos pelitos. El llevaba, obviamente, un mandil blanco y pulcro que cubría parte de su camisa verde con corbata blanca haciendo juego con un pantalón café. Se veía que era alguien que tenía un aire de ¿superioridad?... tal vez…

—… Jóvenes, tomen asiento—decía ese señor mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio para dejar su maletín y carpetas y presentarse con las manos en los bolsillos del mandil— Mi nombre es Verde y voy a ser su profesor de Química.

— Umm… este tipo se me hace conocido…—habló Gokudera con la mano en su mentón mientras lo miraba atentamente… estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar…

Verde que lo había escuchado y, acercándose a su asiento mientras lo miraba fijamente, le dijo— trabajo en la empresa "Arcobaleno"

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

La empresa "Arcobaleno" era una de las empresas más famosas y de mejor reputación en el mundo por sus incomparables avances tecnológicos prometiendo siempre un mejor futuro. La empresa era originaria de Italia pero ahora se estaban expandiendo llegando a Japón. Su extensión estaba justamente a unas cuadras del colegio.

— ¡Ah! Usted es ese científico loco que salió en esa revista por sus múltiples reconocimientos científicos a tan temprana edad…—decía despreocupado Fran, quien le había robado las palabras de la boca a Gokudera.

— No, no soy un científico loco—decía Verde mientras se viraba hacia el recolocándose sus lentes mientras sobresalía de su sien una venita del enojo _Este niño maleducado…_

Después de algunas aclaraciones, Verde empezó con la clase… enseñaba bien, lo suficientemente profesional y serio al igual que entendible. De repente un celular empezó a sonar.

Verde sacó su celular del bolsillo de la parte posterior de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa?—contestó algo serio e ignorando a sus estudiantes los cuales escuchaban curiosos su plática— ¿Qué? ¿Problemas con la mezcla? Pero si yo la revisé ayer y había una buena reacción…—hizo una pausa— Así que burbujeando… Anota los cambios…—hizo otra pausa… su colega estaba algo preocupado— Estoy dando clases, no puedo ir… prometí a _Reborn_ que no iba a faltar…—todos seguían escuchando la conversación, bueno, solo lo que decía Verde-sensei—… En cuanto pueda voy… hazte cargo por ahora—y algo cansado terminó la llamada.

— Bien, jóvenes, ¿En dónde estaba?—consultaba a sus estudiantes… la ineptitud de sus compañeros de trabajo lo dejó con un poco de mal humor.

Mientas Verde estaba parado en medio del salón leyendo un párrafo del texto escolar, una gran explosión se hizo escuchar no muy lejos del colegio. Todos los estudiantes por el estruendo, al igual que el profesor, se asomaron a la ventana… solo para encontrarse que una especie de humo verdoso salía de las ventanas rotas de uno de los pisos del nuevo edificio de "Arcobaleno".

— Tsk, estos…—Verde reprimió una queja_. Bueno, creo que con esto Reborn ha de comprender mi falta…_— Bueno, jóvenes, por causas obvias he de retirarme… de deber queda la página 10 del texto de ejercicios, hasta la próxima—se despidió Verde cogiendo sus cosas y llevando su celular a su oreja para salir del aula y seguramente de las instalaciones del colegio.

Todos se quedaron mirando con asombro y con una gotita de sudor en su sien el lugar donde salió el profesor… ese profesor… también de cierta forma era extraño…

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡El director me mandó a vigilarlos mientras el cuatro-ojos se largó AL EXTREMO!

El grito se hizo escuchar con gran fuerza y entusiasmo, y cuando todos exaltados se viraron de donde provenía, vieron al boxeador parado en la puerta con su puño bendado en el aire.

_No… el no, no puede ser que lo hayan mandado a el… _pensaron todos con una gotita de sudor en la sien. Bueno… no es que no les agradara Ryohei pero, es que el es un poco _irresponsable…_

Después de unos minutos de la repentina aparición de Ryohei, todos empezaron a hacer lo que se les de la gana. Como todos eran tranquilos no había mucho de que preocuparse… más bien el único bullicioso era el _niñero_ del curso… con sus gritos de "¡AL EXTREMO!"…

La puerta se abrió suavemente.

— Kyoko, se te quedó esto ayer en mi casa…—había entrado Hana Kurokawa al curso con un cuaderno rosado.

— ¡Hana-chan!—gritó otra vez Kyoko con alegría de ver a su amiga para después levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a Hana— Gracias… ¿Eh? Hana-chan… ¿Porqué estás fuera de tu curso?—preguntó extrañada y con curiosidad Kyoko.

—… A nuestro sensei lo llamaron para una reunión de profesores del área así que no tengo clases—respondió simplemente mientras su mirada fue a parar a cierto peliblanco que actuaba otra vez de manera rara. Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa casi invisible.

— ¿Eh?—Por más que Hana haya querido _ocultar_ esa pequeña sonrisa Kyoko la había notado, no por nada se conocían hace años… pero, no sabía a que venía esa sonrisa.

— Vamos a conversar un rato, supongo que puedo regresar a mi curso cuando se acabe esta hora…

— Si, vamos—Kyoko guió a Hana hasta su asiento.

Kyoko le había contado lo que pasó a la hora de Química y de que tampoco tenían clases, también comentaron algunas cosas durante un par de minutos hasta que Hana, fingiendo aburrimiento, le propuso algo a Kyoko.

— Kyoko, ¿Porqué no jugamos a algo?

— ¿Eh? Hana-chan… ¿A qué quieres que juguemos?—preguntó aún más extrañada Kyoko, a su amiga no le gustaba mucho jugar…

— Ayúdame a reunir a las personas que te voy a nombrar y, una vez que estemos reunidos, te contaré junto con ellos lo que vamos a jugar.

—…—Kyoko dudaba un poco de su amiga, definitivamente se estaba comportando raro…— E-está bien…

Y así se fueron a reunir a las personas más cercanas que conformaban su círculo de amigos.

Estaban sentados en círculo: Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera solo por que Juudaime estaba ahí, Haru, Hana y Kyoko.

Hana alcanzó a ver a cierto rubio caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡El chico rubio con una ¿Corona?—alzó la voz Hana.

— ¿Um?—Belphegor, que estaba recogiendo un lápiz que le había lanzado a Fran y que este esquivó haciendo que este se vaya lejos, se levantó y vio a una chica de cabellos largos negros.

— ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?—le preguntó Hana con una sonrisa de lado.

Belphegor iba a responder que no, no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones, pero, al ver a aquella chica castaña y de ojos chocolate metida ahí, cambió de opinión, solo por que se estaba empezando a aburrir. Se acercó al grupo y dijo— Ushishishi~ está bien… pero quiero que venga alguien más aquí.

—…—Hana al pensar un poco en la condición que le había puesto aquel chico le dijo— está bien puedes traerlo…

Belphegor sonrió ampliamente.

…

— Renacuajo, ven conmigo—exigió otra vez Belphegor.

— ¿Eh?—Fran, que estaba escuchando música con un solo audífono y dibujando en un cuaderno para ignorarlo, levantó la cabeza— No—respondió desinteresadamente.

— El príncipe quiere que vayas con el, además sé que estas aburrido~—se burló un poco tratando de "convencerlo" y de no perder la paciencia.

— Eh… Baka-sempai, aquí el único que está aburrido es usted… además…

Belphegor que había perdido la paciencia, cogió a Fran de la parte posterior del cuello de la chompa y lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando hacia el "círculo".

— Ah, sempai… suélteme… esto se ve vergonzoso…—decía Fran con su monótona voz.

— No~—respondió Belphegor con su amplia sonrisa, luego lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que este cayera sentado en el piso a lado de Yamamoto.

— Bien, creo que ya estamos completos…—dijo Hana— Ahora sí podemos empezar a jugar.

Fran, que recién había llegado, no comprendía que es lo pasaba y por qué su Sempai lo había arrastrado ahí, si a el no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con tanta gente.

Todos tenían miradas expectantes de lo que iban a _jugar_, y es que solo los habían llamado y habían aceptado ir. Ryohei también estaba expectante aunque también actuaba de forma extraña por la presencia de cierta chica.

— Y bien… Vamos a jugar a…—Hana sacó detrás de ella un objeto de plástico— la _botella_.

…

Habían llamado a dos profesores disponibles a la oficina del director.

— Director, ¿Para qué me llamó?—preguntó con seriedad cierta profesora pelinegra con sus gafas negras grandes sosteniendo en la parte superior de su cabeza algunos cabellos.

— ¡Voooi! ¡¿Para qué me llamo?—preguntó otro profesor peliplata hasta la cintura.

— Necesito pedirles un favor… necesito que vayan a la sección primaria a recoger unos juegos de los estudiantes, en para el festival que se está acercando, por favor…—pidió amablemente un señor de 50 años de edad sentado en una inmensa mesa en medio de dos libreros grandes.

— ¡Voooi! ¡Pídaselo a alguien m…! ¡Hija de p…!—medio gritaba Squalo con los dientes apretados y los puños tensos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Lal Mirch, había cortado la negativa de aquel profesor gritón pisándole fuertemente el pie y respondió seriamente— Si, ya vamos por ellos en seguida.

— ¡Vooi! ¡¿Quién demonios crees qu…?

Y cortándole otra vez la oración, Lal, con una patada en la espalda, lo mandó sacando de la oficina.

— Gracias ¡Ah! Y lleven los juegos al cuarto de implementos deportivos—sonreía amablemente el anciano director para luego salir Lal de la oficina.

Cuando Lal Mirch salió de la oficina Squalo estaba decidido a reprocharle yendo detrás de ella— ¡Voooi! ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tratarme así?

— Solo cállate y sigue las órdenes—le dijo seriamente Lal Mirch mientras lo ignoraba y caminaba a la sección primaria. Lal quería ayudar al director en lo que pudiera ya que el le había dado tantas oportunidades cuando nadie se las quería dar…

Cuando Squalo le iba a reprochar nuevamente por su agresiva actitud vio en ella una mirada de gratitud y lealtad mezcladas. Decidió callar, después de todo si no "ayudaba" Levi de alguna manera se terminaría enterando de la situación y los acusaría con el maldito presidente y se metería en problemas… simplemente ese día no tenía ganas de soportar al imbécil…_ más les vale que me suban el sueldo de este mes…_

Ya todos los niños habían entregado los juegos; la mayoría había traído juegos de mesa, de esos juegos en los que requerías actividad física y equilibrio para no perder, entre otros…

Había muchos juegos y, como ambos eran muy testarudos como para hacer 2 viajes a la sección primaria para coger parte por parte las fundas llenas de juguetes, decidieron cargar todo de una sola vez, cogiendo cada uno 4 fundas pesadas.

A Squalo no le costaba mucho trabajo cargar con esas 4 fundas pesadas llenas de juegos en sus manos en cambio a Lal se le hacía más difícil, no es que ella no tuviera fuerza sino que ella estaba enferma y decidió venir a dar clases aún en su condición pero… empezaba a sentir que talvez, solo talvez, fue una mala idea el haber asistido ya que se sentía un poco débil.

— ¡Ah!—Lal sin querer había soltado una de las fundas regando los juegos—…_Maldición_—susurró mientras dejaba las otras fundas en el suelo para recoger lo que se había caído.

— Vooi, sí que eres débil—dijo Squalo mirando a Lal recoger los juegos del piso— Tsk—Squalo cogió una de las fundas de Lal cuando ella había terminado de recoger todo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó Lal con el seño fruncido y mirándole inquisidoramente.

— Calla y sigue llevando las otras fundas—dicho esto Squalo le dio la espalda a Lal para seguir caminando.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Yo puedo sola!—le gritó Lal intentando coger la funda que se estaba llevando Squalo pero este alejó las fundas fuera de su alcance y siguió caminando.

Lal lo miró penetrantemente a la espalda de el, cogió las otras 3 fundas y siguió caminando— Tch, estúpido gritón de mier…

Y los 2 siguieron su camino hacia el cuarto de implementos deportivos.

…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y sonrojados por la propuesta de Hana. Nunca se imaginaron que Hana podría proponerles _eso_. Las personas que eran apuntadas con los extremos de la botella ¡Tendrían que besarse! Y ¡Por medio minuto!

Hana puso la botella en el piso y dando comienzo al juego hizo girar la botella.

La botella giraba cada vez más lento… paró.

Todos miraron el "resultado" y la mayoría se sonrojaron, especialmente las _víctimas_.

Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente no creyendo aún en que la suerte, solo por hoy, estaba de su lado… ¡Le había tocado ella!

Ryohei se encontraba petrificado ¡NO PODÍA SER ELLA!, miró a su hermana menor y ella estaba tan roja como un tomate y sin poder contenerse más se levantó del piso y señaló a Tsuna y gritó enojado— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Hana agarró a Ryohei del hombro y le susurró en el oído— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no quieres jugar?_

Ryohei, por la cercanía de Hana, se empezó a comportar extraño otra vez olvidando un poco el "acontecimiento" que se iba a dar.

Los extremos señalaron a Tsuna y a Kyoko.

— Kyoko, Tsuna tienen que seguir las reglas—declaró Hana mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras "controlaba" a Ryohei con su _cercanía_…

— ¿E-Eh?— Kyoko estaba roja y no sabía que hacer… a ella también le gustaba Tsuna… pero ¡Nunca había besado a alguien!

Mientras, Tsuna estaba agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron aún más mientras tragaban saliva… se empezaron a acercar lentamente con los ojos cerrados, ya casi podían sentir sus alientos chocándose…

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó alguien desde el otro extremo del salón y un balón de Basket salió disparado pegándole directamente en la cabeza a Tsuna quien, por el inesperado impacto, cayó al piso semiinconsciente.

Kyoko quien había tenido los ojos cerrados esperando por los labios del otro los abrió repentinamente y vio a Tsuna tirado en el piso con un enorme morado en su mejilla derecha.

— ¡Tsuna-kun!—gritó Kyoko mientras se acercaba al "herido".

— ¡JUUDAIME!—gritó también Gokudera mientras se acercaba también a Tsuna e intentaba buscar al culpable.

— Hahaha… lo siento—susurró un chico que se acercaba al grupo para recoger la pelota.

— ¡Tú…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al décimo?—y dejándose llevar por la furia, cogió el balón y se lo estrelló con una fuerza abrumadora a ese "insolente".

Se alborotó medio curso.

Ya estaban todos sentados otra vez en círculo. Habían logrado tranquilizar un poco a Gokudera, el cual se encontraba sentado mascullando insultos cada 3 segundos… claro, después de ser agarrado por Yamamoto y Ryohei para que no se abalanzara encima a aquel pobre chico que quedó inconsciente después de que ese balón se estrellara agresivamente en su cabeza.

— B-Bueno… continuemos—decía Hana con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien mientras hacía girar la botella.

Todos esperaban algo _ansiosos_, bueno, a excepción de Tsuna el cual seguía inconsciente a un lado en el piso y de otro chico de cabellos verdes el cual no esperaba nada.

La botella paró.

— ¡¿HAHI?—todos miraron a las _víctimas_. Haru estaba tan roja como un semáforo mirando la botella, alzó temerosa poco a poco su cabeza para mirar a quien le había _tocado_. Casi toda su sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas sonrojándose aún más.

Aquel chico de cabellos dorados sonrió ampliamente— Ushishishi~ Tienes que darle un beso al príncipe~—dijo Belphegor sonriendo aún más.

Los extremos señalaron a la chica de ojos chocolate y al príncipe de cabellos rubios sonriente.

— ¡H-Hana-chan! ¡H-Haru n-no puede e-entregar su primer b-beso aún!—exclamó la chica.

Belphegor seguía sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Haru-chan, tienes que seguir las reglas…

— ¡P-Pero…!—seguía objetando Haru con las mejillas rojas.

Fran se quedó algo estático y miró a su sempai el cual seguía sonriendo mirando a Miura. Sintió algo extraño…

Belphegor y Haru se miraron, claro, esta un poco temerosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… y se empezaban a acercar…

Fran veía como iban acercándose y sintió el ligero impulso de hacer algo… _¿Pero qué?_ Se preguntó Fran… simplemente inclinó sus cejas hacia abajo unos cuantos milímetros.

Se iban acercando… ya casi y podían sentir los labios del otro…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente seguida de un grito.

— ¡Hola a todos!~

Justo cuando las dos _víctimas_ iban a terminar de _jugar_ se separaron.

Todos quedaron viendo a aquella persona que había interrumpido. Era un hombre de unos 27 años con gafas para el sol negras… sus cabellos… bueno, eran de color verde pero solo unos cuantos mechones caían delante de el porque el resto estaba rapado. El traía en su hombro un abrigo negro, tenía puesto una camisa de color rosa pálido con una corbata azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros.

— ¡Siéntense por favor!—Pedía con una sonrisa aquel hombre de una forma algo ¿afeminada?— ¡Esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos! ¡Y en mi hora se va a CO-CI-NAR!

Claro… hoy les tocaba cocina…

Ryohei y Hana fueron los primeros en pararse, pidieron disculpas al profesor saliendo del aula… cuando estos estaban cruzando la puerta, Ryohei se empezó a sentir ligeramente _invadido_… viró su cabeza hacia el salón solo para encontrarse que aquel "profesor" lo miraba fijamente para después hacerle besitos desde lo lejos diciéndole _¡Ay! ¡Que joven más apuesto!... _Ryohei tenía la cara azul… el espera no quedar traumado de por vida…

Los demás estudiantes se empezaban a poner de pie y a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos… Haru todavía se encontraba algo temblorosa por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer hace unos minutos. Haru al ya estar de pie, Belphegor paso a lado de ella y, sin que se diera cuenta de su cercanía, rápidamente besó demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios mientras le susurraba discretamente en el oído— _Ahora me debes un beso~_—Haru se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente mientras se daba vuelta solo para ver que aquel chico de cabellos dorados y de enorme sonrisa se dirigía a su asiento.

¿En qué se había metido ahora?

…

— Colonnello-sensei… ¿Así está bien?—preguntó un niño de 10 años rebotando un balón de Basket contra el piso de la cancha.

— Kora, ya te dije que debes rebotar la pelota al nivel de tu cintura…—dijo suavemente el hombre de ojos azules para luego mirar a su alrededor… _¿y Lal?_

— Colonnello-sensei, Fuuta se quedó sin balón—le avisaba un niño señalando a otro de cabellos cafés bien peinados.

— ¡Kora! ¡Ya vuelvo por uno! ¡Sigan practicando!—exclamó Colonnello mientras se iba al cuarto de implementos deportivos.

_Hace rato que se fue Lal ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? _Pensaba el hombre rubio parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de implementos deportivos… justo cuando la iba a abrir empezó a escuchar unas voces.

— _V-Vooi… ¿Puedes… apurarte?_

— _Maldición, e-estúpido… n-no te muevas…_

— _¡¿Lal?—_susurró Colonnello _¿Qué demonios…?_ Por la curiosidad, Colonnello apegó su oreja a la puerta tratando de oír mejor porque también se escuchaban unos sonidos raros…

— _V-Voi… terminemos e-esto de una vez ¡Ya!_

— _¡¿No me escuchaste? N-no te muevas… d-duele si te mueves más…_

— _Tch… m-maldita… ¡Espera! ¿Qué t-tal si cambias… a esta posición?_

— _Y-Ya… espérate, ya casi…_

Colonnello no puedo oír más, no podía soportarlo más… Estaba furioso… ¡¿Cómo pudo ella...?

Abrió la puerta de una vez por todas.

— ¡LAL! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡KORA! ¡JURO QUE LE PARTIRÉ LA CARA A-AL… des… ¿desgraciado?—Colonnello se los quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¡¿Colonnello?—exclamó Lal prácticamente encima de Squalo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4**

**Juegos *mirada sugestiva***

Wha… se me fueron 10 páginas… pero bueno… gracias por sus comentarios y sí, Haru tiene tanta suerte por estar rodeada de tantos… *suspiro*… definitivamente tiene suerte… ¡ah! Creo que llegará la época en que no actualizaré tan rápido… tengo otros proyectos en mente… cof cof… trataré de subirlos… ¡Gracias por los reviews!

¿Más reviews? owO


	5. Dulce

¡Kora! Aquí de nuevo… Ufff… este feriado fue… ¿aburrido? Bueno… me alegro de que les haya gustado mi fanfic… fue de la inspiración del momento *mirada maliciosa* así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo…

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Dulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Colonnello no puedo oír más, no podía soportarlo más… Estaba furioso… ¡¿Cómo pudo ella…?_

_Abrió la puerta de una vez por todas._

— _¡LAL! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡KORA! ¡JURO QUE LE PARTIRÉ LA CARA A-AL… des… ¿desgraciado?—Colonnello se los quedó mirando fijamente._

— _¡¿Colonnello?—exclamó Lal prácticamente encima de Squalo._

— Kora ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—dijo Colonnello con voz de incredibilidad para después dejar escapar un denso suspiro.

— J-Jugando Twister…—respondieron los dos un poco agitados y en posiciones poco cómodas.

_Los dos ya habían llegado al cuarto de implementos deportivos y dejaron las fundas en un rincón del cuarto._

— _Vaya… sí que eres débil…—se burló otra vez Squalo de Lal._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda! ¡Yo hubiera podido sola!—respondió Lal ante la "ofensiva"._

— _Hmp… ¿En serio?_

— _Sí, en serio…_

_Los dos con la mirada se estaban retando el uno al otro. Demasiado "intenso"._

— _Vooi ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar eso? Después de todo yo soy más fuerte que tú—respondió retador Squalo._

— _Imbécil…—masculló Lal de la rabia mirando hacia los juegos— ¿Qué te parece una pequeña competencia?—preguntó de la misma forma Lal… otra vez su alma competitiva salía a flote…_

— _¡Voooi! ¡Yo no necesito hacer eso!—exclamaba Squalo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto._

— _¿Qué? Acaso… ¿Tienes miedo?—se burlaba Lal con una sonrisa de lado._

_Squalo, al escucharla decirle "miedoso", se dio la vuelta y la encaró— ¿Quién dijo miedo?_

— _Bien, entonces, con el primer juego que saque al azar de cualquier funda vamos a competir… el que pierda tendrá que pedirle perdón al otro por la "agresión verbal" de RODILLAS…_

— _¡Vooi! ¡Será mejor que te vayas arrodillando, porque yo seré el que gane!_

— _¡Hmp! Eso ya lo veremos… idiota—Lal metió la mano en la funda y sacó el juego._

— Lal… ¿Por qué tienes que resolver todo con competencias? Kora…—decía Colonnello.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es asunto tuyo!—exclamó Lal avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada… No era culpa de ella que se le pegara la manía de su padre de resolver todo o conseguir casi todo por competencias…

Un celular empezó a sonar.

— ¡Vooi! ¡¿Quién demonios será?—exclamó irritado Squalo en una muy mala posición, al igual que Lal, mientras cogía su celular con la mano derecha que aún la tenía libre— ¡¿Qué quieres IMBÉCIL?

— _Imbécil tu madre… Xanxus-sama quiere jugo de piña…—_respondió cierto profesor de cabellos negros muy desordenados y con bigote en una oficina.

— ¡Voooi! ¡¿¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE YO HAGA!

— _¿Qué más pues idiota? Anda a comprárselo._

— ¡Pero si tenemos de esos en la mininevera!—respondió desconcertado y algo irritado Squalo… estaba seguro de que compraron jugos de todos los sabores para el maldito presidente…

— _Dijo que no quería de esos… quería de la marca Italiana…_

— ¡Vooi! ¡Pero de esos también hay en la nevera de_ Lussuria_!—respondió Squalo… ¡También estaba seguro de haber comprado de esos!...

Se escucharon unos sonidos desde la otra línea.

— _Squalo-sama, Xanxus-sama ya no quiere de esos… ahora quiere jugo de Melón…—_respondió unos de los conserjes del colegio con la voz horrorizada.

— ¡TAMBIÉN HAY DE ESOS! ¡VOOOOI! ¡BUSQUEN BIEN!—respondió ya harto Squalo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Otra vez se escucharon sonidos de la otra línea.

— _S-Squalo-sama… Xanxus-sama dijo que ya no quería t-tomar ninguna porquería y lanzó t-todo al piso…—_dijo otro conserje ¿Llorando?

— _Idiota… ven acá rápido a solucionar esto—_dijo Levi A Than volviendo a coger el teléfono.

— ¡¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO LO SOLUCIONAS TÚ, IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Eres la estúpida mano derecha, no?—volvió a gritar todavía más irritado Squalo… _Imbécil presidente de mier…_

— _Hmp, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a ver un miserable jugo…_

— ¡VOOOI! ¡¿SABES QUÉ? ¡MUÉRETE!—le gritó Squalo cerrando la conversación… ¡¿Qué creían que era? ¡¿Su sirviente personal o qué?

Los dos por andar conversando perdieron la concentración y el equilibrio haciéndolos caer al mismo tiempo.

…

— ¡Yo soy su profesor de Cocina! ¡Lussuria!—dijo presentándose el "peliverde".

Todo el mundo calló… _¿Lussuria?_... que nombre mas… y encima ¡Se le estaba insinuando a Ryohei! ¡¿Qué clase de profesor era?

— Bueno, quiero que alisten un cuaderno y pluma que nos vamos al ¡Salón de Cocina!—gritó lo último entusiasmado.

A todos les salieron una gotita de sudor en la sien.

La mayoría estaba parado a lado de las mini cocinas en los mini mesones.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Escojan pareja…!—dijo emocionado mientras veía que las chicas se comenzaban a agrupar—¡No no no no no! ¡Tiene que haber en cada mesa un varón y una mujer!—dijo mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

Unos gemidos de decepción se escucharon en todo el salón.

Belphegor miró a cierto peliverde mirando atentamente a alguien, siguió su vista _…Ushishishi~_ vaya… otra vez capturado _infraganti_… sonrió… _¿Qué pasaría si_…? entonces se dirigió a su _objetivo…_ cierta castaña parada sola cerca de un mesón siendo atentamente observada por una _rana…_ pero, al tan solo dar un pie fuera del lugar donde estaba parado, un montón de chicas se le abalanzaron encima pidiendo su compañía…

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Fran se encontraba a un lado parado… No le interesaba cocinar… había escuchado hace un par de años que en "Varia" había un profesor que enseñaba a los de preparatoria y que tenía ciertas _tendencias,_ por así decirlo… al parecer… era aquel profesor de cocina ya había tenido un par de clases con el… par de clases por que si no tenía ganas de ir a clases, el simplemente se fugaba con su "sensei": Mukuro.

Algunas chicas se acercaban tímidamente a Fran pidiendo ser su compañera de cocina… este simplemente las ignoraba porque, al parecer, sus ojos y parte de su mente estaban en cierta persona… _¿Será que Bel-sempai está interesado en ella?_ Se preguntaba… de todas formas si le interesaba o no, no debería importarle… no le interesaba… de todas formas _¿Por qué seguía mirándola?..._

— Bien ¿Ya todos tienen parejas?...—preguntó con los inolvidables dedos meñiques de sus manos alzados— ¡ESPERA! Aquí hay algunos que no…

Lussuria caminó por entre los mesones cogiendo a las personas que no tenían pareja y las agrupaba— ¡Pero Fran! Mou~—lo cogió del brazo y lo lanzó al primer mesón vacío que encontró, miró a los estudiantes y cogió a otra alumna "solitaria", la cogió del brazo y la lanzó al mismo mesón… se acercó a Fran y con las mejillas algo rosadas y sus dedos meñiques alzados le susurró— _Buena suerte~…_

Fran simplemente se limitó a alzar un poco su ceja derecha, se dio la vuelta y encontró a su compañera— Ah…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san!—se sorprendió un poco la joven de ojos chocolate al darse cuenta de que él iba a ser su compañero de cocina.

— …

— ¡Bueno! ¡Las personas que ahora son sus parejas lo serán por el resto del año!

— ¡¿¡E-EH!—gritaron algunos, de pronto se pusieron pálidos… estaban decepcionados por no poder estar con las personas que ellos querían…

Haru no reprochó nada… después de todo, le era agradable de cierta forma la presencia de Fran.

— ¡Hoy cocinaremos… CREPES!—gritó divertido Lussuria-sensei.

Lussuria-sensei empezó a dar las órdenes poco a poco de cómo hacer las crepes según iban avanzando sus alumnos… _La juventud de ahora… _

— Fran-san… ¿Quiere mezclar usted o lo hago yo?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa de diversión, a ella le encantaban los dulces y era buena en hacerlos, solo en pensar saborear un trozo de esas dulces crepes la animó aún más.

— Tu…—respondió simplemente, viendo esa sincera sonrisa.

Haru mezclaba la masa muy animada con un cubierto en un plato hondo de metal.

Fran solo la veía "divertirse" ¿Cómo podía ser feliz haciendo unas simples crepes?...

Haru movió su brazo hacia atrás haciendo caer la funda de harina que estaba a un lado, quería cogerla pero tenía el plato en las manos…

Fran, al ver que se caía la funda, la cogió algo brusco pero, al estar abierta la funda se espolvoreó harina cerca de su rostro quedando blanco.

— ¡¿Hahi? ¡Fran-san!—exclamó un poco alto Miura para después hacer una mueca rara al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Fran cubierta por harina. Estalló— Hahaha… Haru lo siente mucho… —sacó un pañuelo de su falda y empezó a limpiar el rostro de el.

Fran al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ella, se alejó de ella y se dio la vuelta mientras, con la manga de su chompa, se limpiaba el rostro— …No importa…—dijo para después pasar a cubrir parte de su rostro con la manga de su chompa. Sentía las mejillas un poco tibias… _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Se preguntó en sus pensamientos…

— ¿Um?...— Haru puso una cara de confusión al ver la reacción del peliverde— Bueno… Haru ya terminó de mezclarlo… ¡Solo falta freírlo! ¿Quiere intentar Fran-san?—preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Eh?—Fran al escuchar la palabra "Freír" alzó la ceja y miró hacia el techo… como si estuviera recordando algo…

"_Mmm, mamá se olvidó de dejarme el desayuno listo…" pensó cierto peliverde de 11 años enfrente de la cocina al darse cuenta de lo que faltaba ¡Y su mamá había salido de viaje por el trabajo otra vez! Y simplemente no tenía ganas de despertar a su padre…_

— _Tsk… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar?—se preguntó a sí mismo el de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a la estufa para preparar unos waffles…_

— _Mm… Mami… 5 minutos más—dijo un hombre dormido con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos y de cabello verde— ¿Um?—se quejó medio despertando… olía raro… olía… olía… olía… olía… olía… ¿eh?_

_El hombre estaba tan dormido que no podía pensar en algo claramente…_

_Olía… a-a… a… ¡¿QUEMADO?_

_El hombre de un saltó se reincorporó aunque después se sujeto de la pared con una mano en la cabeza… se mareó._

— _¡INCENDIO! ¡INCENDIO!—gritó desesperado el pobre hombre dirigiéndose hacia otro cuarto— ¡HIJO, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ QUE…!—se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el cuarto…— ¡INCENDIO! ¡INCENDIO!—siguió gritando el hombre mientras medio lloriqueaba… era muy sensible…_

_El hombre entró a la cocina y vio a su hijo parado frente a una estufa con una sartén en llamas— ¡AHHH! ¡FUEGO!—gritó más asustado, cogió el extintor y de un saltó empezó a rosear todo el extintor en la cocina._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos de adrenalina fluyendo el extintor dejó de rociar… se había quedado vacío._

— _¡HIJO! ¡HIJO!—empezó a gritar desesperadamente mientras buscaba a su hijo de entre toda la espuma que cubría la cocina— ¡NOOOOO! ¡DIOSITO! ¡¿!¿!PORQUÉ TE LO LLEVASTE!—gritó mientras caía de rodillas al piso empezando a llorar— ¡FRAAAAN! *hip* Fraaan…_

— _Otou-san… no hacía falta de que rociara toda la cocina—dijo una espuma gigante con voz desinteresada._

_Al hombre de cabellos verdes se le iluminaron los ojos— ¡HIJO!—gritó tirándose hacia la espuma para abrazar a su hijo, cayó de bruces al piso. Se levantó de nuevo buscando a ciegas a su hijo con sus ojos llenos de espuma y sus brazos agitándolos hasta que alcanzó a sentir algo— ¡HIJOOO! ¡TENÍA TANTO MIEDO!—volvió a gritar mientras abrazaba a su "hijo"— ¿E-Eh? Fran-chan… ¿Por qué tienes la piel tan fría…?_

— _Eh… Otou-san… estoy aquí…—se escuchó otra vez la voz del otro peliverde atrás de el._

— _¿E-Eh?—el hombre se limpió la espuma de los ojos y enfocó su vista… ¿¡UN TANQUE DE OXÍGENO!... Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Fran…— Fran-chan… me tenías tan preocupado…—decía un poco más tranquilo, reconfortándose en los brazos de su querido hijo…_

— _Eh… suélteme—dijo con su monótona voz mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina— Con este accidente ¿Puedo faltar a clases?—preguntó._

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si, claro… pero primero ayúdame a limpiar, porque si mamá llega nos va a… ¿Ah?—miró a su hijo… ¡Ya no estaba!... luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor._

_La cocina estaba hecha un asco… y los waffles… ni que se diga…_

— ¿Hahi? ¿Fran-san?—preguntó Haru con una ceja alzada tratando de llamar la atención del chico de ojos verdes.

Fran movió un poco su cabeza… el castigo que le puso su madre fue aterrador…—… Yo no se freír nada…—respondió con su habitual voz pero en el fondo un poco cohibido.

— ¡¿Hahi? Si es por eso… ¡Haru le enseñará!—exclamó alegre la joven.

Haru cogió la sartén y le cubrió la superficie con un poco de aceite y la dejó calentar a fuego lento— Fran-san, coja el plato y riegue un poco de la masa en la satén—dijo un poco seria la castaña a lado del ojiverde.

Fran cogió el plato e hizo lo que le indicó Haru _¿Porqué hago este tipo de cosas?_ Se preguntó así mismo. Le salpicó un poco de aceite hirviendo en la mano— Ah…

— ¡Bien! Ahora Fran-san debe darle la vuelta…

Fran intentó coger con la espátula la masa ya con un poco de color más intenso—…—no podía cogerlo.

— Déjeme ayudarlo…—dijo con una sonrisa inocente… puso su mano encima de la Fran para manejar la sartén.

Fran solo observó sus manos junto a las de ella.

Con ayuda de Haru le dio la vuelta y esperaron un poco más para poder poner retirar la masa dulce de la sartén y poner las otras a freír.

Ya habían terminado de freír y, según las órdenes de Lussuria-sensei, solo faltaba hacer parte de la cubierta y relleno que era un dulce chocolate.

— Ne~ Fran-san ¿Quiere probar el chocolate?—preguntó Haru sosteniendo en sus manos un tazón lleno de ese dulce.

— Hn…—Fran metió el dedo índice en el tazón cogiendo un poco del chocolate.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san! ¡No hacía falta que metiera la mano! Desu~—exclamó la castaña mientras veía como Fran degustaba del chocolate.

— Supongo que está bien… —dijo el ojiverde fingiendo desinterés _Muy dulce_ pensó.

De pronto, Fran sintió algo que impactó su cabeza— Ah…—Fran, con sus largos dedos, tocó sus cabellos verdes de la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintió algo _viscoso._

— Fran-san… ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó extrañada su compañera.

Fran miró hacia atrás para ver quien le había tirado _eso_.

Una sonrisa amplia se logró divisar en una de las mini cocinas de atrás.

— Ah… Bel-sempai…—dijo monótonamente mientras seguía tocando sus cabellos pegados a una bola de masa— eso…

Otro chico de cabellos rubios desordenados, cogidos algunos con unas binchas y con una cicatriz en su rostro, se apoyó en el mesón con una de sus manos para ver mejor a su _objetivo _mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un tazón de plástico lleno de chocolate derretido. Lo lanzó.

— ¡Hahi! ¡F-Fran-san… C-Cui…!—trataba de advertir Haru observando como un tazón se dirigía hacia el.

Cuando Fran iba a decir algo referente a la acción de su sempai algo captó su atención— Ah… mi llavero…—se agachó para coger el llavero del piso pasando justo arriba de su cabeza el tazón con chocolate haciendo un estruendoso ruido al chocar contra el piso que llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes. Fran miró hacia el tazón— ¿Um?

A lo lejos se escuchó un— Maldición…—de pronto alguien gritó— ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Por el aire volaban tazones de chocolate, harina, masa, azúcar, y otros utensilios más de cocina.

Todo el mundo empezó a buscar refugio a la vez que lanzaban los _misiles y _como música de fondo los gritos de Lussuria-sensei— ¡Chicos! ¡Contrólense! ¡Mi cocina!...

¿Cómo demonios se había llegado a esta situación?

…

Ya había terminado la hora de cocina, todo el mundo se encontraba sentado en sus bancas con los cabellos desordenados, en algunos pegados con masa, otros con rastros de chocolate en el rostro, harina en la cara, y otros que parecían torta con piernas, etc…

Después de que todos se habían_ calmado_ con la presencia de Levi A Than con un aura asesina por haber interrumpido sus clases en el aula contigua Lussuria los reprendió, les hizo limpiar su _hermosa_ cocina y en castigo, además de haberles bajado unos cuantos puntos en actitudinal, ¡No les dejó ir a limpiarse!

— Baka-sempai… Sé que usted me lanzó esa bola de masa…—decía cierto apático muchacho con rastros de chocolate en el rostro, con salpicaduras de ese dulce en sus ropas, masa en los cabellos verdes y harina en su gorra.

— Che~ Y ¿Qué si te digo que fui yo?—decía otro muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, cabellos cubiertos de una cuantas gotas de chocolate al igual que en su parte visible del rostro y con sus ropas un poco manchadas… _Se la debía…_

La puerta se abrió un poco brusca.

Squalo entró al curso, lanzó sus cosas al escritorio y al estar en el medio del curso se encontró con una extraña visión— ¡VOOOOI! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—exclamó confundido el peliplata.

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor en la sien… ¡Ellos no eran los únicos en una deplorable situación! Todos los estudiantes vieron a su sensei… ¡Llevaba todos sus cabellos desarreglados!

Squalo se enteró de su situación… Todos callaron… mejor era dejarlo así, estaban a mano…

…

Fran iba caminando por la calle en dirección a la casa de su tío para dejar a Viper, el cual, iba caminando a lado de el.

—…Viper, ¿Porqué no estás en mi hombro?—preguntó sin desviar la mirada de enfrente… era raro que el no se sentara en su hombro como acostumbra hacer.

— Hmp, no quiero que me ensucies, torta con patas—respondió el menor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—…—Fran solo se quedó callado… _¿Se veía menos heroico que antes?_

— Cómprame un helado—dijo demandante Viper.

— ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? Viper… todo mi dinero va a parar a tu estómago…—acusó Fran con su monótona voz pero con los labios un poco curvados hacia abajo.

— Hmp… pobre—Viper, después de decirle eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el parque.

— Che~ me va a dejar sin dinero…—susurró Fran siguiendo a Viper el cual tan rápidamente llevaba algunas casas de distancia…

Fran empezó a _fantasear_ con algunas poses _heroicas_ que podría hacer, pero algo le distrajo… había caído en cuenta que se dirigían al parque, entonces inconscientemente empezó a recordar lo que pasó la última que fue y lo que le había pasado el día de hoy en la clase de cocina… Sin motivo alguno, según él, se empezó a sentir misteriosamente ansioso… pero ¿Si no estaba esperando a que suceda algo? ¿Verdad?

— ¡¿Hahi? ¡Haru tiene masa en el cabello!—Exclamó una chica no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos— ¡Hahi! ¡Pequeñín-chan!—se escuchó de nuevo otro grito.

Fran se acercó a esa voz algo chillona y se encontró con que Haru estaba abrazando cariñosamente a su primo el cual trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

— Ah… Miura-san…—dijo casi en un susurro levantando milimétricamente sus cejas.

— ¡Fran-san!—se sorprendió Haru frente a su repentina aparición, paró de acariciar al menor, infló sus mejillas haciendo un chistoso mohín y abrazando con un solo brazo a Viper señaló con la otra mano a Fran— ¡Llámeme Haru, por favor!—le molestaba que le llamen por su apellido.

Fran simplemente la observó hasta que Viper alzó un poco la voz— bájame…—dijo algo enojado poniendo resistencia a los brazos de Haru. Logró escapar, cogiéndo impulso de sus pequeñas piernas, saltó aterrizando en la cabeza de Fran.

— Ah…dolió …—se quejó el peliverde moviendo su cabeza un poco para lograr ver a su pariente.

— Cállate y no te muevas, idiota—le respondió el de cabellos morados casi azules tratando de mantener el equilibrio— Cómprame un helado—volvió a exigir.

— Viper, me vas a dejar pobre…—decía su primo mayor imaginando su billetera color verde militar en la ruina.

— ¿Hahi? Si lo que quiere Viper-chan es un helado ¡Haru se lo puede dar! Desu~—dijo la castaña ofreciéndose mientras movía sus brazos.

— Ah… no es necesario que consienta a esta pequeña rata… H-Haru-san—dijo Fran dudando un poco de llamarla por su nombre.

Viper se quedó mirando a su primo… Fran nunca titubeaba al hablar…_ interesante_ pensó el menor y empezó a caminar enfrente de Haru la cual estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarlo.

— ¡¿E-EH? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿No está?—exclamó una decepcionada castaña "a punto" del colapso.

— Vámonos—dijo Viper, si no estaba el hombre que vendía los helados ¿Para qué demonios estar ahí?

— ¡Hahi! ¡No! ¡Viper-chan!—Haru detuvo el caminar de Viper… se le tenía que ocurrir algo ¡YA!, no quería dejarlo _decepcionado_.

Fran solo veía la escena, ya se quería ir.

— ¡Haru lo tiene!—volvió a exclamar la castaña de la nada haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran— Haru ya regresa ¡No se vayan! Desu~

— Hmp, renacuajo, vámonos—decía un impaciente peliazul que ya estaba harto de esperar a esa rara chica.

—… Eh…

— ¡HARU YA LLEGÓ!—la de ojos chocolate había entrado a escena de nuevo algo agitada, con gotitas de sudor recorriendo parte de su frente y mejillas con los brazos atrás en su espalda, en esa misma posición se acercó al menor— Viper-chan, ¡Espero que te agrade!—los primos alzaron un poquito la ceja derecha— TADAAA~—Haru dejó al descubierto sus manos mostrando un tarro de helado de oreo con 3 cucharas de plástico— ¡Comamos!

Cada vez que pasaba alguien, los miraba de manera rara como si se preguntaran _Ugh ¿Qué pasó aquí? _Y es que observar a dos chicos sentados embarrados de comida junto a un pequeñín en el parque no se ve todos los días.

Los tres estaban sentados en una banca del parque muy cerca de un frondoso árbol con bonitas hojas muy verdes mientras que una fresca brisa los rodeaba. Viper comía poco a poco el helado, Haru le "ayudaba" a comer un poco del tarro y Fran simplemente tenía la cuchara en sus manos pero no comía nada, solo miraba hacia al frente hundido en sus pensamientos…

Haru notó que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el helado— Fran-san ¿Por qué no come? ¡Está delicioso! Desu~—exclamó la chica tratando de animar al peliverde para que este probara un poco del dulce.

— No me gusta mucho lo dulce—respondió Fran girando su cabeza hacia ella y mirándola con unos intensos ojos verdes.

Haru quedó prendada de esos ojos claros y, al darse cuenta de la ridícula que podría estar viéndose por quedar tontamente mirando esos ojos, apartó la mirada dirigiéndolos hacia al frente— V-Vamos… coma solo un poco…

Después de varios intentos para que este probara del tarro que ella había comprado para el gusto de Viper, aceptó. Dirigió la cuchara hacia el tarro y cuando quiso coger un poco del helado no podía, ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el tarro ¡Estaba vacío!

— ¡V-Viper-chan! ¡T-Te comiste todo el helado!—exclamó Haru un poco atónita por el apetito del menor.

Fran simplemente alzó un poco una de sus cejas— Viper, eres un glotón… vas a ver que vas a engordar tanto que no te va a entrar el unifor… Ah

Viper le clavó la parte fina de la cuchara en un su costado derecho sin que Haru se diera cuenta.

— ¡¿¡HAHI! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?—exclamó mirando su reloj— Lo siento, Haru se tiene que ir… tengo que preparar la merienda a papá—decía mientras daba un pequeña reverencia— hasta luego Fran-san, Viper-chan nos vemos otro día—dijo para luego ir corriendo hacia su casa.

Una vez que se hubo alejado la castaña— Te gusta…—_mencionó_ Viper tentadoramente mientras _observaba_ a su primo mayor.

— ¿E-Eh?—respondió el peliverde devolviéndole la mirada al pequeño _¿Qué quiere decir con…_

— ¿…ría apurarte? Imbécil—_terminó _de decir el peliazul mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de él, era el único lugar que apenas se encontraba sucio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 5**

**Dulce**

Si… decidí cambiar un poco la escena del manga de Varia en el futuro… no sé si me quedó bien realmente…

Um… espero que no pierda el equilibrio con Fran… no lo puedo hacer ni muy sweet ni taaaaan antisocial… solo un poquito… ufff… cuesta… ¡Ah! Trataré de cumplir con sus peticiones pero no tan pronto por que este fanfic lo he escrito hace un par de meses y tengo más capítulos ya escritos por lo que no puedo cambiarlos…

Y sí, hacerlos jugar twister fue divertido… y lo de la botella… ¡Gracias Marbel! Fue una excelente idea… n_n cualquier idea para mi fanfic es bienvenida… así como críticas…

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

¿Reviews? nWn


	6. Arreglos

Hola de nuevo… aquí el capítulo 6… tengo que hacer que llegue pronto la inspiración ¬¬U ¡Disfrútenlo!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Arreglos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Lussuria me encargó que les dijera que tienen un deber para la próxima semana… ¡Tu! ¡El niño que está chismeando con el otro! ¡VEN ACÁ!—le miró asesinamente Levi-sensei haciendo un ademán para que viniera hacia el. El joven, asustado, se dirigió hacia el con una mirada de pidiendo perdón… el sensei no dejaba de verle con esa penetrante mirada…

Todo el curso esperaba expectante de lo que iba a suceder… ¿Lo iba a golpear? _¡Violencia! _Pensaron todos con temor hasta que Levi A Than un poco más y le restregaba un papel en la cara al pobre muchacho y en un gruñido le dijo que lo copiara en el pizarrón…

¡El deber era hacer un pastel de chocolate! Y también se tenía que traer en una carpeta toda la información de cómo hacer un pastel e ilustrado con fotos de los alumnos haciendo cada uno de los pasos… al parecer era la _garantía_ de que no vayan a comprar el pastel…

Todos pensaron en hablar con sus compañeros pero, al ver la mirada penetrante de Levi-sensei en cada uno de ellos decidieron dejar la plática para después.

La clase pasaba aburrida, demasiado aburrido como para que el estuviera ahí…

El joven de misteriosos ojos miraba el pizarrón copiando una que otra fórmula para tener algo en el cuaderno… el no necesitaba prestar atención… después de todo, era un genio…

Dirigió su mirada escondida en cabellos dorados hacia la puerta del curso… ¿Y si se fugaba? Así no tendría que escuchar al estúpido pervertido del profesor explicando esas absurdas fórmulas…

— ¡TÚ! ¡IMBESIL! ¡VEN AQUÍ!—le gritó Levi A Than desde el otro lado del curso, es decir, desde la pizarra.

— Che~—es lo único que salió de sus labios para levantarse y dirigirse hacia su "sensei".

— Resuelve esto, idiota—se acercó _discretamente_ a su oído—_ Si vuelves a distraerte en mi clase te voy a hacer la vida imposible…_—susurró.

Belphegor simplemente cogió el libro para escribir el problema en el pizarrón mientras se le escapaba su pomposa risa— Ushishishi~ No me importa… después de todo, soy un príncipe…—dijo con su tono de voz regular, lo suficiente para que Levi le escuchara.

— Maldito mocoso, me las vas a…—el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora se hizo escuchar en todas las aulas y pasillos interrumpiendo a Levi— _Kuso_…_—_Lo observó con una mirada de _"Te tengo fichado…"_ cogió sus cosas del escritorio y, antes de irse, anunció que había deber… unos cuantos ejercicios de una de las páginas del texto.

Belphegor dejó el marcador en el escritorio para los profesores y se fue a sentar en su banca con los brazos hacia la nuca y con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa.

Sintió unos pasos dirigirse cerca de él.

— ¡Fran-san! Buen día ¿En dónde prefiere hacer el proyecto? ¿En su casa o en la mía?—escuchó una voz conocida hablándole al _Ranocchio…_

— Haru-san… escoja usted, no me importa…—escuchó como respondía su no-lindo kouhai.

Empezó a mover entre sus dedos el lápiz que tenía…

De repente la puerta del aula se abrió mostrando a un peliazul _encantador_, este se dirigió hacia los asientos de atrás a paso lento… se detuvo en frente de una banca— Oh… tu eres esa chica…—mencionó en voz alta para sí mismo, se acercó a la chica que estaba parada a lado de la banca, cogió su mano derecha y la besó, un simple e insignificante roce— Hola, Miura-san…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Rokudo-san!—exclamó la chica que, después de haber sentido ese roce en su mano, la retiró un poco brusca— No es necesario que haga eso desu~

Mukuro simplemente sonrió un poco, pero… a eso no es lo que venía… giró su cabeza hacia su _aprendiz…_

Fran había visto todo desde que ingresó su sensei al curso… ya lo había visto coquetear con muchas chicas antes y ciertamente no le importaba lo que sucediera entre cualquiera de esas chicas y su sensei… pero al verlo hacer lo mismo con aquella chica que había llevado a su primo y a el a comer helado… no fue de su total agrado…

Para el rubio tampoco fue de su total agrado… veía la escena de reojo y agarró de repente en un puño su lápiz después de haberle dado un montón de vueltas… tomando en serio las cosas ¿Cuál era su intensión con esa chica? ¿Realmente le importaba? No… no podía ser eso… ¡El es un Príncipe! Caer en manos de una plebeya… Entonces… ¿Por qué ese leve interés?... Hmp… a lo mejor estaba mezclando un poco las cosas, podría ser solo su juguete… _Sí solo un juguete _pensaba el rubio… tal vez un juguete del cual no se soltaría…

— Mukuro-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó el peliverde.

— Kufufufu~… eso no es de importancia ahora… digamos… que solo me di un pequeño descanso…—hablaba en tono burlón y despreocupado el de ojos bicolor.

— ¿Gero? Ahora que recuerdo… he oído que ha tenido varios conflictos con el presidente del comité de disciplina…

— Kufufufu~… esa es otra historia… —dijo evadiendo otra vez la pregunta de su aprendiz mientra de el salía una especie de aura negra, luego preguntó— ¿No tienen clases ahora?

— … No… el cerebrito del profesor de Química nunca viene…

— Kufufufu~…—dejó escapar su risa, miró a su alrededor y arrastró una de las sillas vacías del aula cerca de Fran y se sentó cómodamente.

— Sensei, aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta…—dijo un poco apático mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mentón y de inmediato la retiró— Ah… ya sé lo que pasa… Usted se fugó de clases, lo están buscando y se está escabullendo. Ya verá que un día usted… Ah… eso dolió—dijo cortando su oración a medias mientras lagrimeaba un poco uno de sus ojos verdes.

Mukuro había cogido el lápiz de la mesa y se lo clavó en la mano al peliverde— Cállate…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san!—exclamó Haru— ¿Está bien?

— Descuida Miura-san… Kufufufu~ apuesto a que este chico no sintió mucho… El tiene un ligero problema en el sistema nervioso y no recibe mucha estimulación ante el dolor—explicó calmadamente para luego retirar el lápiz de su mano.

Fran observó su mano… había una pequeña marca roja. Movió su mano y se le calló el borrador, intentó cogerlo desde su banca pero había caído un poco lejos, así que se paró.

Haru se sorprendió por la falta de sensibilidad de Fran pero, a la mitad de sus cavilaciones, algo llamó su atención… sin proponérselo, Haru empezó a ver el peinado de Mukuro y recordó cuando Yamamoto sin querer se había burlado… ¿Por qué se peinaría así?... Tal vez es su estilo…

— … ¿Qué miras?—le preguntó el peliazul con su acostumbrada sonrisa pomposa mientras la veía expectante.

— ¿Hahi? E-Etto y-yo solo…—¿Sería sincera con el? Dudaba…— y-yo solo miraba su pei…—Mukuro alzó su ceja derecha.

Cuando Haru iba a terminar de hablar, Fran, el cual estaba detrás de su sensei para recoger su borrador y que sabía lo que la castaña iba a decir y las posibles _consecuencias_ que habría si esta terminaba de decirlo, formó una X con sus brazos mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para que cortara la oración, advertencia que entendió muy bien la muchacha.

Después de unos segundos de ver a Haru mirando atentamente detrás de el, se viró y vio a su _aprendiz _agachado, intentando coger un borrador, se viró hacia ella alzando un poco más su ceja, mirándola penetrantemente y muy demandante.

— P-Pe… e-e… em…—empezó a tartamudear un poco ¡Su mirada era muy exigente!— ¿p-peculiar color d-de ojos?—respondió insegura.

Mukuro se quedó algo intrigado… esa chica no decía lo que pensaba… lo dejó pasar…

Belphegor se estaba empezando a aburrir cada vez más… la rana estaba con su _maestro_ y SU juguete estaba también con ese tipo ¡Cabeza de piña!

— Fran… Kufufufu~ di que si—habló repentinamente Mukuro una vez que se hubo sentado Fran.

— ¿Eh?—Fran miró a su sensei.

— Kufufufu~ solo di que si—volvió a insistirle el peliazul mirándolo penetrantemente.

Fran alzó una ceja milimétricamente— Mukuro-sensei no me crea idiota ¿Para qué…—Mukuro empezó a mover el lápiz entre sus dedos mientras lo seguía mirando penetrantemente pero con un pequeño brillo de amenaza, Fran simplemente observaba… pensando…— Gulp… si

— Bien…—dijo suavemente el peliazul mientras curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chompa y con el lápiz que estaba entre sus dedos anotó el nombre del ojiverde, Fran quería ver qué anotaba pero este guardó enseguida el papel en el bolsillo— ya va ser hora de que me vaya Kufufufu~—se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida una vez que desapareció de la puerta sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

Enseguida apareció en el aula un hombre. Todos se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta… no era por su traje de pantalón negro y camisa color naranja casi rojo… ¡Era por su gran parecido con el Presidente del comité de disciplina! Tenía el mismo color de cabello y el mismo contorno de rostro… lo único que lo diferenciaba era que ese hombre tenía unos 26 años, no desprendía ese aire amenazador, sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro y sus cabellos eran largos cogidos en una pequeña trenza.

— Buen día estudiantes—saludó pacíficamente el hombre desde la puerta— mi nombre es Fon y seré su profesor de Literatura.

_¡AL FIN OTRO PROFESOR NORMAL!_ Pensaron todos casi a punto del llanto.

Fon se acercó al escritorio… cargaba con una buena pila de papeles, al dejar el montón en el escritorio se le cayó una de las hojas. Un alumno de las primeras filas amablemente la recogió pero, sin poder oponerse a la tentación, leyó la insignia que estaba impresa en ese papel. Al alumno abrió la boca a más no poder…

— ¿¡U-Usted trabaja en Arcobaleno!—preguntó/exclamó sin poderse contener.

— … joven estudiante… no debería ser curioso… pero sí, si trabajo ahí—respondió calmadamente mientras se acercaba al alumno y cogía amablemente su hoja.

Los alumnos empezaron otra vez a cuchichear, hasta que una alumna alzó la mano y preguntó— Y ¿Qué trabajo desempeña en la empresa?

— Umm… yo me encargo de una pequeña parte financiera y de la expansión de la empresa junto a negociaciones con otros países—aclaró.

Esta vez un chico alzó la mano— y ¿Usted trabaja con Verde-sensei?

— ¿Verde? No, por que el trabaja en un área diferente… pero se podría decir que somos compañeros desde la fundación de la empresa…

— ¿¡E-EH!—ese señor tan amable y pacífico… ¡¿Es compañero del calculador sensei de Química?

La clase pasaba tranquilamente… Fon, para darles una pequeña introducción a lo que es poesía y por pedido de la mayoría de las chicas del curso, empezó a leer un poema de Romanticismo… Lo leía con tanto sentimiento… _será que ¿Estaría enamorado de alguna mujer?_ Pensaron algunas chicas…

Después de haber terminado de leer, un alumno alzó la mano— ¿Los mangas también forman parte de la literatura?

Fon lo miró, los alumnos querían reírse pero no querían romper esa atmósfera tan agradable que se había instalado en el salón. 

Haru suspiró ¡Hablaba tan bien! Leía preciosamente el poema pero… ¿Quién es ese tal presidente del comité de disciplina? Aún no lo sabía… cada vez que preguntaba a sus compañeros, estos empezaban a tartamudear, se les volvía parte del rostro azul y temblaban…

Después de la pregunta de aquel alumno la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a una mujer de cabellos azules con unas gafas rojas. Se las quitó. Ella vestía una blusa pequeña y algo ajustada de color rojo oscuro con un calentador holgado azul oscuro. Al poner un pie dentro del aula, miró con el seño fruncido a los estudiantes.

Los estudiantes tragaron saliva y se pararon en forma de saludo.

Lal Mirch caminó hacia Fon y le dio un mensaje en voz baja.

— Umm… Está bien—Fon hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, asintiendo.

Después de esa interrupción, las clases siguieron normales… bueno, "normales" a su forma.

¡RING!~

El timbre que anunciaba el tan ansiado receso resonó en todos los cursos y pasillos del establecimiento.

El príncipe de cabellos dorados y el _ranocchio_ de cabellos verdes salieron por la puerta, tal vez a buscar algo interesante o a encontrase _inesperadamente_ con un chiquitín que le encanta molestar hasta que…

— ¡Fran-san! ¡E-Espere!~—se escuchó una voz chillona desesperada llamando a uno de ellos. Los dos se voltearon a ver a la chica.

Haru saludo a Fran como normalmente hacía pero, al darse cuenta de la presencia de otro chico, al cual reconoció como "El pervertido que quiso el beso de Haru", simplemente saludó al rubio con un "Buen día" cortante— Fran-san ¿Dónde haremos el proyecto?—volvió a preguntar la joven entusiasmada.

Fran solo la observaba detenidamente— … No lo sé…

— Umm… en casa de Haru no se puede… papá va a tener visitas por los próximos 5 días—murmuró con un dedo en su mejilla derecha— ¡Haru lo tiene! ¿Se puede hacer el proyecto en su casa?... espero no incomodar a sus padres desu~

— … Mis padres no están ahora, están fuera de la ciudad… así que si se puede Haru-san—respondió el peliverde.

— YaY!...—exclamó animada— ¿Hahi? Haru se tiene que ir, entonces el sábado voy—Haru se despidió amenamente del ojiverde y al príncipe lo miró desconfiadamente y se despidió de él cortantemente para luego salir corriendo en dirección opuesta de ellos.

— ¿Umm?—fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico rubio. Se sentía extraño… la rana iba a estar con esa chica por todo un día, tal vez si ignorara esa pequeñísima sensación y se comportara como el príncipe que siempre ha sido… se le pase. Sí, era mejor así.

Después de cierto interrogatorio mental de Belphegor llegaron al patio.

Fran quedó mirando al estúpido-sempai, al parecer estaba meditando… no tenía esa enferma sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios formaban una línea y al parecer estaba un poco ¿Disgustado? _Tal vez está aburrido…_ pensó el ojiverde.

— Hmp, ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?—preguntó una voz conocida para los dos.

— ¿Eh?—dijeron al mismo tiempo que miraban como un pequeñín se ponía en brazos de Belphegor.

— Ah, Viper… ¿Esa pregunta no debería hacerlo yo? Regresa a clases… sho sho~—dijo mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo enfrente de Viper, como si Fran quisiera espantar a un bicho.

— Hmp, cállate imbécil—se defendió el menor pateándole la mano.

— Ah… dolió…

— Ushishishi~ eres un niño malo~—dijo con voz cantarina.

Viper solo se lo quedó mirando para luego mirar al cielo.

Belphegor se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba el primo de la rana y miró también el cielo.

— Eh… Bel-sempai… ¿Qué hace?—preguntó Fran al darse cuenta que miraban los dos hacia el cielo.

— Shishishi~ Va a llover…—respondió el rubio con tono burlón mientras seguía mirando.

Fran siguió la mirada de los otros dos y vio como nubes grises poco a poco cubrían el celeste cielo volviéndolo un poco más oscuro— ¡Ah!—semi-exclamó… ¡Había dejado secando la ropa!... ahora… extrañaba un poco, solo un poco, a su estricta madre…

…

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Kora!—preguntó cierto rubio usando un calentador al estilo militar al igual que su bandana, solo que esta tenía el número uno estampado, también vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas. El hombre sostenía una par de hojas, las cuales, leía atentamente.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

— Director… ¿Colonnello?—interrogó un poco sorprendida una pelizul… si el también estaba ahí eso significaba que…

— Buen día, director, Colonnello—dijo otra voz que pertenecía a un hombre que cargaba en sus brazos varios papeles y carpetas— me imagino que será una reunión con toda la comitiva ¿Verdad?—preguntó el hombre de ojos rojo oscuro y cabellos negros cogidos en una trenza.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió pero de un tirón.

— Hohoho~ Squ-chan… cálmate~—habló un hombre con gafas negras de sol con sus meñiques alzados.

— ¡VOOOI! No me gustan las reuniones… Xanxus no va a venir—comentó un peliplateado bajando la pierna que había utilizado para abrir la puerta.

Después de un par de minutos, los profesores de relevancia que habían sido llamados iban llegando.

— Bien, veo que ya todos están aquí…—el anciano director vio a todos los presentes— Ya sabrán lo que se acerca ¿Verdad? Es tan obvio en esta época del año…

— Claro ¿Ya comenzamos con los preparativos?—preguntó Oregano reubicándose sus lentes.

— ¿Nani? ¿A qué se refiere?—Lussuria se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, formulando la interrogación que se había formado en las mentes de los docentes de "Varia".

— Ah… bueno, ustedes tienen un diferente sistema que el de nosotros… por esta época se realiza el "Festival de Primavera"…

— ¡Voooi! ¡No son más que tonterías!—exclamó repentinamente Squalo golpeando con su puño la mesa de reuniones— Yo me largo—Squalo se levantó de su asiento e iba camino a la puerta pero una mano rápidamente lo cogió del cuello de la camisa haciendo enfrentar el rostro del perteneciente de esa mano.

— Ni se te ocurra abandonar, Xanxus-sama se va a enfadar, y mucho—gruñó un pelinegro enojado con una gota de sudor rodando por su frente.

— Tch—Squalo antes de cometer una "estupidez", lo pensó mejor… _mier_… Squalo frunció el seño y de un manotazo retiró la mano de Levi A Than de su camisa y se sentó de mala gana en la silla— prosiga—gruñó.

El director alzó solamente una ceja… ya se esperaba una reacción de parte de alguno de ellos… después de haberse enterado de cierto suceso…

— ¿Cuándo comenzamos con los preparativos?—Lal Mirch apoyó los codos en la mesa entrelazando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

— La próxima semana… no hay tanta prisa… después de todo, solo queda un mes—respondió sonriendo el director.

_¡¿UN MES?_ Pensaron todos al tiempo que en sus sienes recorrían una gotita de sudor… _será mejor comenzar por lo próximos días…_

— ¿Tienen ideas para sus diferentes materias?—preguntó el anciano— claro que los que los profesores que tienen la misma materia se deben unir…—comentó mientras miraba a _cierta pareja_.

Colonnello y Lal se miraron, el uno sonrió satisfecho y la otra al ver esa sonrisa simplemente desvió la mirada— he estado pensando en algunos eventos… solo necesito organizar ideas y mañana a primera hora le entregaré el informe.

— No tienes que apresurarte pero, de todas formas, gracias… ¿mm? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí Verde?—el director alzó una ceja.

— He estado aquí suficiente tiempo para enterarme de los preparativos—respondió el peliverde oscuro sentado en una de las sillas que estaban libres, tecleando en su laptop gris sin despegar la mirada de esta a lado de una pila de papeles y carpetas.

— Y… ¿Ya les dijo a los de Segundo año que van a hacer para el Festival?

— Si, se lo tomaron muy bien solo que, como ellos son pocos en el aula, decidieron pedirme autorización para la participación de alumnos de otros cursos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Más reacciones?... Llévenlo al cuarto de observación…—se escuchó hablar de repente a Verde— Ya…—colgó— disculpe, necesito retirarme—Verde recogió sus cosas y salió a paso rápido del cuarto de reuniones.

…

¡RING!~

— ¡Hahi! Ya sonó el timbre…—exclamó una castaña caminando en dirección al aula con compañía.

— Umm… es verdad…—reconoció otra chica de cabellos rubios cortos.

— … El receso duró demasiado… ¿Los profesores estuvieron en reunión?—comentó otra chica de cabellos negro largo. Caminaron un poco más hasta toparse con su salón— Kyoko, Haru-chan nos vemos…—se separó del camino.

Haru y Kyoko entraron a su respectivo curso.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus asientos hasta que al fin el profesor hizo acto de presencia, claro, con 15 minutos de retraso…

— Siéntense, mocosos—dijo la voz un poco cansada.

Los alumnos quedaron mirando a Squalo-sensei _¡No les había gritado!_ Pensaron.

Squalo se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio… _Ese estúpido Festival_… Squalo empezó a recordar que hace un par de años ellos también iban a hacer ese tipo de evento en su colegio, mas por insistencia de Lussuria que nada y con un enorme esfuerzo por convencer a Xanxus se dio la autorización al dichoso Festival… al final, las cosas no resultaron como se _planearon,_ de hecho, al tratar de debatir entre los profesores de los temas a realizar, casi destrozan el Salón de profesores y ni que hablar de los alumnos que tomaron como _ejemplo_ el "debate" de los profesores… ellos también se pusieron a _debatir _en clase y con tremendo desorden y griterío, Xanxus había acabado en enojarse y mandar al diablo todo y castigar tanto a profesores como estudiantes así estuvieran o no estuvieran involucrados…

_Eso fue como poner un pie en el mismísimo infierno…_ pensó Squalo mientras su rostro obtenía una tonalidad azul y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz…

Squalo miró con el seño fruncido a los alumnos, estos temblaron.

— ¡VOOOI! ¡QUIERO QUE RESUELVAN LOS EJERCICIOS DEL LIBRO DESDE LA PÁGINA 20 A LA 40! ¡VOOOOI! ¡ES ACTIVIDAD EN CLASE! ¡SINO TERMINAN…! ¡CERO!

— P-Pero solo faltan 5 minutos para que se termine la hora…—objetó un alumno.

— ¡TÚ! ¡POR INTERRUMPIR, HARÁS DESDE LA PÁGINA 20 A LA 50!

…

¡RING!~

Volvió a sonar el timbre, anunciando que la hora de salida, la gloriosa hora de salida ansiada por todos.

Los alumnos se amontonaban en la salida, empujándose los unos a los otros, como animales…

Haru veía como Fran salía rápidamente del aula… _al parecer debió tener algo pendiente… _lo que ella no sabía es que ropa lo estaba esperando…

Haru esta vez era la encargada de dejar el salón listo… después de que todos los alumnos abandonaron el saló limpió el pizarrón, escribió en el leccionario las tareas que habían mandado en el día y ubicó bien las bancas en sus respectivos lugares. Listo no se demoró mucho… apenas y media hora… ya podía regresar a casa…

Haru cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida del establecimiento… justo antes de cruzar el umbral, alzó la vista— ¿¡Hahi!—exclamó ¿¡Desde cuándo había empezado a llover!... Haru entró de nuevo al edificio abriendo de nuevo su casillero y no, ¡No estaba su paraguas!... suspiró profundamente mientras otra vez se dirigía a la salida… ni modo, ahora tendría que llegar a casa empapada…

Justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral, algo le cayó en la cabeza, obstruyendo su vista…— ¿Hahi?—Haru cogió entre sus manos el pedazo de tela… ¿Era un abrigo? Ese abrigo… parecía que lo había visto en alguna parte… la joven alzó la cabeza solo para toparse con unos cabellos conocidos— P-Perv… digo… ¿B-Belphegor-san?...

Este solo la quedó viendo, se giró para salir del umbral.

— ¡E-Espere! ¡Se le queda esto!—Haru tenía el abrigo en sus brazos y vio como el estaba parado en medio de la lluvia, había detenido su paso y se había dado la vuelta para volver a observarla.

— Ushishishi~ es impermeable… soy un príncipe, no necesito eso para una pequeña llovizna como esta—dijo con tono burlón mientras sonreía.

Haru solo lo observó, ¿Esa era su forma de decir que se la prestaba?... Ahora que se fijaba bien… con la lluvia cayendo sobre él… hacían que muchos de sus cabellos dorados se pegaran a su rostro incluyendo los de la frente… esos cabellos se habían pegado a su frente y solo un poco más, solo un poco, y casi podía ver sus ojos… No podía despegar su mirada de él… quería ver esos ojos… por ¿_curiosidad?_...

Belphegor al notar la penetrante mirada chocolate de la chica, sin que esta se diera cuenta, se empezó a acercar hacia ella y, una vez que sus rostros estaban separados por una corta distancia, el habló… despacio— ¿Acaso te has enamorado del príncipe?—

Haru se sonrojó por la cercanía de este, su corazón latía algo rápido y dio dos pasos hacia atrás desviando la mirada… y una vez recuperado el aliento, le iba a reclamar y a devolver su abrigo negro pero este ya se encontraba nuevamente caminando bajo la lluvia…

Ella simplemente lo observó a lo lejos, se cubrió con el abrigo y se encaminó a su casa... llena de muchos pensamientos y preguntas rondando en su cabeza…

El aroma de él estaba impregnado en el oscuro abrigo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 6**

**Arreglos**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y umm… quiero aclarar algo… es que yo considero a Mukuro en mi fic como el típico chico _casanova_ así que ya sabrán a qué me refiero…

Gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mí…

¿Reviews? O_o

¡Cuídense!


	7. Propuesta

¡Hola! Ya tengo el capítulo 7… es que últimamente he tenido muchos deberes… *suspiro* pero bueno… Disfrútenlo ;P

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Propuesta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había despertado… apenas, y pudo conciliar el sueño… bueno, ahora estaba considerando la idea de que… no sé… tal vez… por pocas razones… ¡NECESITABA A SU MADRE!

El no era ningún niño consentido y eso se notaba a leguas… pero…

Un chico de 16 años revisaba los cajones de su armario, desordenando todo a su paso… ayer, gracias a su _adorable_ primo, quien a pesar de saber su apuro, hizo todo lo posible para retrazarlo… cuando llegó a su departamento totalmente empapado por no haber llevado ese día un abrigo impermeable y entró al patio, toda la ropa pero, absolutamente toda, estaba mojada… y para "mejorar" las cosas había pescado un leve resfriado, ahora moqueaba un poco y tenía la nariz algo roja.

— …—_¿Faltaba a clases?_ Se sintió tentado a faltar pero, luego de haber pensado en el trámite de llamar a sus tíos y decirles que no iba a ir a recoger a Viper más las preocupaciones innecesarias de parte de ellos… decidió dejarlo como estaba… de todas formas… no se iba a morir por un simple resfriado ¿Verdad?

El chico, al ver la hora se apresuró a encontrar más ropa del uniforme por que su resfriado posiblemente empeoraría si usaba ropa húmeda…

Encontró otro pantalón del colegio pero no la camiseta así que usó una del año pasado y encima se puso un suéter cualquiera.

Salió de su departamento sin desayunar.

Iba caminando hacia la casa de su primo, cuando un auto negro paró a un lado de él, bajaron la ventanilla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Fran! ¡Siento que no haya podido avisarte! Pero hoy Viper no irá a la escuela, verás… —Su tío empezó a hablar sin parar, con una cara que denotaba una leve preocupación, Fran lo miraba pero… no escuchaba…— entonces tiene un fuerte resfriado.

— … bueno…—Fran se dio media vuelta caminado hacia su colegio, dejando a su tío hablando solo.

Un frío le recorrió la espalda— Demasiado frío—murmuró el ojiverde para luego abrigarse un poco más con su suéter holgado.

…

Entró al aula y caminó hasta al fondo de esta, tiró su maleta a lado de su banca y se sentó pesadamente en ella… su imaginación o ¿Hacía mucho frío?... miró hacia el asiento de a lado.

Belphegor tenía puesto un suéter gris oscuro y alrededor de su cuello estaba algo enroscada una bufanda negra con rayas rojas. El estaba sentado, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa _¿Está dormido? _Pensó Fran con una ceja alzada… no había forma de saber por que sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos… además le estaba dando la espalda.

Las clases pasaban con una rara tranquilidad… algunos habían pescado un resfriado y simplemente no se sentían con ganas de molestar.

¡RING!~

Fran se levantó perezosamente de su asiento seguido de su sempai el cual, al parecer, seguía tan "fastidioso" como siempre.

Iban caminando por el pasillo en silencio, Fran sentía ganas de hacer nada… tal vez su resfriado estaba empeorando…

— ¿Are? ¿Y Viper?—preguntó el rubio.

— Umm… se enfermó—respondió simplemente. Aun que si lo pensaba un poco Viper no se pudo haber enfermado, Viper ayer llevó una chompa impermeable… _el miserable fingió para no asistir a clases…_ pensó.

Se había escapado de sus amigas… Era ahora o nunca…

Una castaña de ojos chocolate, ingresó cuidadosamente al aula, claro, después de haberse cerciorado de que esta estuviera vacía… se dirigió a uno de los últimos asientos y depositó lentamente a lado de una de esas bancas una bolsa de papel blanca.

Haru se quedó observando el asiento junto a la bolsa… no se podía decir cobarde a sí misma… es solo que… ¡No podía confrontarlo! ¡Ya! ¡Lo había soltado!... aunque sea en su mente…

— Ushishishi~ —Una risa burlona se hizo escuchar demasiado cerca de su oído— ¿Qué hace una plebeya como tú en mi asiento?

A Haru le hirvió la sangre del enojo por su comentario, sus mejillas se encendieron de un leve rojo y con sus labios hizo una extraña mueca de disgusto (chistosa ante los ojos de cualquiera) mientras desviaba la mirada chocolate hacia un lado, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo… ERROR… demasiado cerca… ahora podía ver con mucha más claridad que antes esa excéntrica sonrisa que nunca abandona su rostro.

Seguían levemente sonrojadas sus mejillas al igual que hace unos segundos… pero ahora por diferentes razones…

— … Ah… Belphegor-san…—Haru se retiró de su lado— s-solo le vine a devolver su abrigo... —Haru cogió valor y alzó su mirada… _¿Eh?_ La nariz de Belphegor estaba algo roja… y ahora que prestaba más atención a su voz… ¿Se oía constipado?— A-ah… ¿Está…

Belphegor pareció haber notado su pensar— Cállate… Una plebeya como tú no debería preocuparse por un Príncipe como yo…—movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

Haru miró el piso… aunque estuviera segura de que el trataba de decir "Estoy bien" su forma de decirlo la enojaba un poco… salió una minúscula sonrisa de sus labios— ¿Sabe? Belphegor-san no debería tratar a una señorita de esa manera…

— ¿Are? Ushishishi~ ¿Señorita eh? Para mí eres una plebeya…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es ninguna plebeya! Desu~—Haru hizo un extraño mohín de leve disgusto.

Belphegor sonrió… de alguna rara manera… agradaba molestar a la chica.

— Ah… Bel-sempai…—Fran entró al aula y observó a su excéntrico sempai junto a su compañera de cocina… alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja.

Haru caminó hacia la salida— ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san! No se ve nada bien… también tiene resfriado… debería ir a la enfermería desu~

— …—Fran la observó— Haru-san estoy bien…—luego miró a Belphegor— ahora, si puede acompañarme a la enfermería…

— ¿Qué quieres?—Belphegor se acercó a ellos.

— Oh… si… Squalo-sensei me mandó a buscarlo…—Fran estaba consciente de que el no era de esa manera… no actuaba de esa manera… pero, le debía esa bola de masa que le había lanzando en el aula de cocina.

— ¡Haru-chan!—Kyoko y Hana estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Y-Ya salgo!—Haru pasó a lado de Fran— Fran-san debería cuidarse más, vaya a la enfermería—justo antes de salir por la puerta Haru observó de reojo a Belphegor… sabía que no sería saludable para su enorme ego si su koujai se enterara de que el también está enfermo por eso no le dijo nada.

Después de unos segundos Belphegor también salió del aula, en sus manos agarraba el motivo por el que había regresado al aula. Una simple bufanda.

Fran lo siguió… A él también lo habían llamado…

…

Al parecer otra vez había reunión de profesores, todos estaban en sus aulas, tranquilos… dormidos… bueno, no todos; solo los que no pudieron más con su resfriado.

Un peliazul estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de cierto curso… observando… quién sería su siguiente _víctima_… Después de haberlo pensado un poco, decidió entrar.

— Miura-san, diga que sí…

— ¡HAHI! ¡Rokudo-san! ¡No me de esos sustos sino no, habrá más Haru por aquí!—exclamó la castaña con una mano en el pecho, como queriendo controlar que su corazón no se saliera de el por el repentino susto. Una vez recuperado el aliento…— ¿Hahi?

— Solo diga que si

— Uh… ¿Si?

— Bien—luego de haber cumplido con su cometido miró a la _señorita _que estaba acompañándola— Y usted ¿Desearía unirse a la causa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?—Kyoko se señaló a sí misma.

— Si

— ¿Para qué es?

— Umm… es para la feria por supuesto

— No puedo, yo también tengo mi actividad…—Kyoko rechazó la propuesta apenada… ya había decidido ayudar a Tsuna…

— Está bien…—Mukuro sacó de su bolsillo el mismo papel que había sacado el día anterior y cogiendo un lápiz del asiento más cercano anotó el nombre de la castaña… miró de reojo hacia un lado y se fijó en que su _aprendiz_ se acercaba a él.

— Mukuro-sensei…

Mukuro lo ignoró y fue directamente a su _acompañante_.

— Tu… ah… ¿Quisieras unirte?—preguntó al joven rubio al cual había visto muchas veces a lado de su aprendiz pero en todas esas ocasiones lo había ignorado, después de todo a él no era a quien iba a molestar por causa de su aburrimiento.

— ¿A qué?—Belphegor se cruzó de brazos, no le caía muy bien el joven que digamos...

— A un… evento para la Feria—respondió el peliazul con una semi-sonrisa.

Belphegor lo observó tras sus cabellos rubios, frunció un poco el seño— ¿Y por qué debería hacerle caso a un cabeza de pi…

Haru y Fran se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

— Mhpf… ¿Mm?—Belphegor no podía hablar… una mano impedía que moviera los labios, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para poder descubrir al culpable. Haru tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, desviaba su mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir?—Mukuro tenía un brillo amenazador que resplandecía en su ojo rojo.

— Erm… Bel-sempai dice que se quiere unir…—de seguro que lo que traía en manos su sensei no era nada bueno… y si él se hundía ¿Por qué su sempai no?

— …—Mukuro tenía imperceptiblemente el seño fruncido, _hmp_ después de todo ese niño sin modales se las pagaría después… sacó otra vez el dichoso papel y anotó también su nombre.

Belphegor escuchó lo que había dicho la _rana_ _¿Cómo se atreve…?... _Belphegor alcanzó a patearlo detrás de la rodilla a Fran provocando que por poco este se caiga.

— Ah… Rokudo-san ¿De qué se trata el _evento_?—preguntó Haru mientras soltaba a Belphegor y caminaba parándose a un lado de Kyoko.

— Kufufufu~ Es un secreto… Debo irme… hasta pronto—Mukuro caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida.

_De seguro que, lo que llevaba entre manos, no era nada placentero…_

Segundos después de que el peliazul salió del aula, dejando a algunos con la intriga, entró otro nuevo profesor… se lo veía inseguro, y algo tímido pero al ver a los estudiantes sentados en sus respectivos asientos y mas o menos tranquilos; tragó saliva y su mirada verde oscura se suavizó mostrando un poco más de seguridad. Dejó sus carpetas, su bolso y su laptop en la silla… se dirigió hacia delante de la clase y queriendo sacar el habla, se revolvió sus cabellos rojizos— Um… mi nombre es Irie Shouichi, seré su profesor de computación…

Todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada… ¡Lo van a comer vivo en esta escuela con esa actitud tan suave! Algunos bajaron la cabeza con pesar…

Se habían dirigido al salón de computación y después de haber tenido una inusual tranquilidad en la clase (tal vez sea por el Internet que mantenía ocupados a los más bulliciosos) la mayoría se dio cuenta de que el era una persona preparada y profesional y también que era muy generoso… otra cosa que se dieron cuenta es que cuando sentía algo de presión o estrés su pobre estómago sufría unos pequeños "ataques"…

— Bien… en este año nosotros vamos a ver lo que son retoques de fotografías y montajes… deberán tomar nota sobre los pasos a seguir y algunos de los conceptos para que tengan más referencias…

Todos estaban en los programas, siguiendo los pasos que se veían en proyector de la computadora de Irie-sensei…

Haru tenía problemas con su ordenador, se trababa a veces y eso hacía que se retrazara y no entendiera nada… cuando después de unos segundos volvió a funcionar correctamente y volvió a mirar la proyección… ¿Cómo hicieron eso? A Haru se le salió una pequeña gotita de sudor en su sien… estaba perdida…

Miró a los compañeros de que tenía a lado… Kyoko estaba del otro lado del aula, a su derecha estaba un muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos azules los cuales eran cubiertos con unos lentes y llevaba un pasamontañas de color hueso… quiso pedirle ayuda pero llevaba puestos unos audífonos rojos en sus orejas y aparte de que tenía la música en un elevado volumen parecía que le estaba ignorando… suspiró… _¿Probar suerte del otro lado?_ Haru se viró hacia la izquierda y se topó con unos ojos verdes… Haru saltó en su asiento y ahogó un pequeño grito…

— F-Fran-san… me asustó…—logro pronunciar con un hilo de voz mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en el escritorio.

— …

— Etto… ¿Me puede ayudar con los pasos? Es que me retracé…

Fran solo la miró y vio la pantalla del ordenador de la castaña— para cambiar el color de cabello tienes que hacer click en esta opción y luego…

Haru seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del peliverde terminando satisfactoriamente con su ejercicio… cuando miró la proyección… _¿Hahi? ¿Por qué ellos están un paso más atrás?_ Luego Haru por curiosidad observó la pantalla del ordenador de Fran.

— Waa… Fran-san, usted es muy talentoso… ¡Casi ni parece la persona que era originalmente!...—Y era verdad, Fran le había hecho algunos retoques básicos…— Ya tiene mucha práctica con este tipo de programas ¿Verdad?

Fran solo la miró de reojo y después de unos pocos segundos respondió— Um…

Haru desvió su mirada a la proyección de nuevo… estaban a punto de comenzar con los pasos de cómo hacer otro retoque y, cortando la conversación, se dispuso a atender.

…

Hace 15 minutos que habían acabado todas las clases y ahora que hacía más frío, le dio un leve mareo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su departamento… definitivamente estaba débil tal vez agradecía un poco de que era el último día de clases de la semana; era viernes… y, claro, de que tampoco estaba su primo para ir a dejarlo.

Apenas entró a su hogar, se dirigió pesadamente a la cocina y cogió un pan del microondas y con el pan en la boca caminó igualmente arrastrando sus pies hasta su dormitorio y botó su maleta al piso, se cambió el uniforme por una camisa negra sin mangas holgada y una pantaloneta beige, apenas iba a la mitad del pan y se tiró a la cama, se cobijó con una gruesa colcha y se quedó dormido, cerrando sus inexpresivos ojos verdes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 7**

**Propuesta**

¿Qué será lo que Mukuro está planeando?... o_O… hihihi… gracias por los comentarios… son muy importantes para mí… ¡oh! También pueden aportar ideas… cualquier cosa para poner en pique mi inspiración que está por los suelos u_uU… ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? n_n


	8. Visitas

¡Waah! Realmente siento la demora… pero, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí…

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Visitas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DING DONG~

Sentía ese irritante sonido en su oreja… ya no lo escuchó más… se cobijó un poco más con la colcha preparado para volver a dormir…

DING DONG~

_Che~_

Se destapó… sintió en su cuerpo el frío ambiente… al segundo una pequeña corriente recorrió su columna vertebral… se levantó y, al dar un paso con sus descalzos pies en la gélida cerámica del piso, se sostuvo con un brazo de la pared, un leve mareo… volvió a maldecir… pero por lo menos había desaparecido gran parte de su malestar al dormir…

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de su departamento arrastrando los pies… abrió la puerta caoba…

CLICK

Un sonido algo agudo logró escuchar seguido de un flash que cegó sus ojos durante unos segundos, dejándolo aún más aturdido de lo que ya se encontraba… enfocó su vista con esfuerzo para lograr ver a la persona que lo levantó y se encontró un conocido rostro sonriente.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Fran-san!—decía Haru con una gran sonrisa, en uno de sus brazos sostenía unas fundas llenas de víveres mientras que en la otra mano sostenía la cámara instantánea…— Vamos a…—Haru se quedó a mitad de la oración… observó a su compañero de cocina; Fran lucía algo _desaliñado_, sus ropas estaban totalmente desordenadas, su cabello enredado, la gorra la tenía de lado y mal puesta y su piel lucía algo pálida— Fran-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Fran observó con detenimiento a la castaña desde el umbral de la puerta— Haru-san ¿No iba a venir el sábado?

— ¿Hahi? Pero si hoy es sábado desu~…

Fran se quedó pensando… en otras palabras ¿Había dormido más de 12 horas?...

— Fran-san ¿Se siente bien? Lo veo algo pálido…—volvió a formular la misma pregunta con un tono de leve preocupación.

Claro, si apenas comió medio pan el día anterior— Si… eh pase…—el peliverde se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la de ojos chocolate

Cerró con seguro la puerta y se volteó hacia ella viendo como observaba curiosa su pequeña sala de color crema, se acercó a ella— Haru-san, la cocina es por acá.

— ¡Ah! Gracias…—siguió al peliverde y después de unos pocos pasos llegaron a la cocina blanca y negra— Hahi, que linda cocina tiene…—comentó asombrada, era amplia y limpia además de ser una elegante cocina.

— ¿Qué pastel haremos?—preguntó sin entusiasmo aparente.

— Um… Haru pensaba en una de chocolate con manjar… es fácil de hacer y…—metió la mano en una de las fundas que ella había dejado en el mesón, sacando un nada ligero libro de cocina de color rosado y amarillo— según este libro tiene pocos ingredientes—sonrió satisfecha.

— Bueno… entonces comencemos…

Haru le estaba enseñando a Fran como hacer la masa mientras leía las instrucciones del libro cuidadosamente… Fran escuchaba más o menos las instrucciones de Haru y le pasaba los ingredientes que necesitaba— Fran-san ¿Podría pasarme agua?—Fran se dirigió dispensador de agua que se encontraba cerca del lavadero, con el vaso lleno hasta el tope, caminó hacia ella y en un descuido dejó caer algo de agua al piso, miró el mini charco… _ya mismo lo limpio_ pensó y siguió con su camino.

Haru se detenía a veces para sacar fotos a todo lo que preparaban y a los ingredientes, claro, que había veces en que apuntaba a su distraído compañero al cual logró sacar graciosas fotos— ¡Vamos, Fran-san! Solo será una, por favor…—Haru rogaba al peliverde quien se encontraba mezclando lentamente el chocolate en un plato hondo de plástico.

El le miró de reojo— No veo la necesidad de hacer eso…—respondió con simplicidad.

Haru hizo un pequeño mohín en disgusto, luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios— Fran-san es _malo_…—dijo _desilusionada_. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia el, a pesar de ser algo patosa, con la mayor audacia que pudo acumular, se posesionó detrás de él sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Fran otra vez estaba distraído, sintió una presencia detrás de él, no le dio importancia… sintió una ligera respiración cerca de su cuello, viró su cabeza y el rostro de Haru estaba demasiado cerca del de él, sin proponérselo apareció un muy ligero y apenas perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas— Fran-san… ¡Diga QUESO!—exclamó la castaña que estaba parada de puntitas lo más cerca posible del peliverde mientras con el brazo extendido los apuntó a ambos con la cámara.

— ¿Qué…?—logró pronunciar apenas… escuchó el mismo sonido de antes y esa misma luz lo volvió a cegar durante unos segundos.

— Ya vio Fran-san… no fue tan malo…—sonrió satisfecha con la cámara en las manos, esperando a que la foto salga— ¿Hahi? ¿Ya está el chocolate?

— ¿Eh? Si…—dijo algo aturdido pasándole torpemente el tazón.

— Bien, ya está la masa en el horno ahora solo falta esperar un poco—la cámara ya había sacado la foto y Haru ya la tenía en las manos moviéndola de arriba abajo… después de unos segundos curioseó la foto— ¡Hahi! ¡No salió tan mal! Hehehe… eh Fran-san ¿Me podría prestar el teléfono? Necesito avisarle a papá a que hora vuelvo…

— … está en la sala, en el pequeño mueble, a lado del sofá grande

— Gracias—Haru abandonó la cocina, dejando la cámara y la foto en el mesón

Fran alzó una ceja, viendo el mesón, por curiosidad se acercó a el y cogió la foto… Haru salía sonriente mirando a la cámara mientras que el miraba hacia la castaña y tenía la boca semiabierta… volvió a dejar la foto en el mesón. Otra vez esa sensación rara…

— Mm… suponiendo que el pastel estará en una media hora, hasta tomar las fotos y realizar parte de la información de la carpeta… Haru se irá a eso de las 6:00 p.m.—dijo la castaña mientras ingresaba a la cocina con un dedo en la mejilla mientras miraba el techo— Hasta que esté listo el pastel ¡Haru lavará los platos!…—Haru apiló una parte de los utensilios utilizados y los llevó al lavaplatos— Fran-san ¿Podría pasarme el resto de la loza ¿Por favor?—dijo sonriente Haru mientras hacía algo de espuma en el lavadero.

Fran apiló el resto de platos y los puso junto a las demás pilas para luego escuchar un leve "gracias" de su compañera… el peliverde caminó por el mesón y el horno para ver si no quedó nada más… encontró una cuchara con restos de masa, regresó al lavaplatos arrastrando los pies, volviéndose a distraer, sus pies pisaron un charco de agua haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio a unos pasos de su compañera…

Luego se escuchó un "_¡Hahi!"_ y el estruendoso sonido de unos platos chocando.

Fran, para no caer, se había apoyado en lo primero que estaba cerca, el mesón, acorralando con su cuerpo a Haru, quien, al sentir algo en su espalda, alcanzó a dar una semivuelta, quedando él muy arrimado a ella, cara a cara.

Fran no se movía de ella, estaban en una pose muy _comprometedora_, pero él no le dio tanta importancia, solo observaba fijamente esos oscuros ojos de la castaña, tan cerca… y sintió otra vez esa sensación rara un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores, no le desagradaba pero era algo tan nuevo para él, no se podría decir que le encantaba… solo que le "gustaba" de una forma extraña…

Haru estaba tan roja como un tomate, estaba demasiado apenaba, no podía mirarle a los ojos— A-Ah… F-Fran-san p-podría…

Su aliento dulce le rozaba el rostro _¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?_... estaba perdiendo control de si mismo… esa extraña sensación…

— ¡YA LLEGAMOS FRAN-CHAN!—un hombre parecido al apático de "Varia", estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y con los brazos levantados— ¡ESPERO QUE…!—vio a su hijo, se petrificó, su sonrisa había quedado congelada igual que su posición corporal, tratando de asimilar la información que ingresaba a su cerebro.

Haru miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos, a más no poder, ¡Ahora sí que moriría de la vergüenza!… ya no podían ser más rojas sus mejillas carmín… En cambió Fran observó a su padre con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo acostumbrado, eso significaba que realmente estaba sorprendido, el siempre mantenía su rostro impasible sin importar qué…

Luego se escuchó otra voz, algo lejana, lo que significaba que estaba en la entrada— ¡Fran, mas te vale que encuentre todo en orden o sino juró que no habrá nada bonito por aquí!—la mamá de Fran.

El padre salió de su trance, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia su hijo que aún no salía de esa _posición._

— Fran-chan, se cuidadoso con la señorita…—el papá de Fran decía eso mientras tosía un poco con su mano semicerrada cerca de sus labios mostrando un leve sonrojo y desviando su mirada. El peliverde mayor salió de la cocina, dejando a su hijo con una expresión indescifrable y a una castaña muy sonrojada apunto del colapso por la vergüenza.

Del sepulcral silencio entre los jóvenes, pudieron escuchar la conversación de los adultos— _¡Amor, vámonos!—_exclamó este cogiéndole de la mano a su esposa.

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás demente?_

— _¡POR FAVOR!_

— _Pero si acabamos de llegar…—_la voz de la mujer se hacía gruesa, delatando su enojo— _¿Para qué quieres volver a salir?_

— _¿Ni siquiera de paseo?_

— _¡NO! ¡SOLO QUIERO ESTAR EN MI CASA PARA DESCANSAR!_

— _P-Pero es que… ¡FRAN YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE!—_exclamó el hombre en una pose dramática, tratando de sonreír mientras gruesas lágrimas exageradas salían de sus ojos.

Ya no pudo escuchar más, volvió a erguirse, separándose de la castaña… ella aún tenía sus mejilla rojas, no podía articular palabra ni se podía mover de la vergüenza— Siento eso y lo de mis padres…—dijo levemente dándole la espalda pera que ella no pudiera ver su rostro que había adquirido algo de color.

— A-Ah… n-no hay d-de que…—cortó su oración— ¡Hahi! ¡H-Huele a quemado!—aún con sus mejillas coloradas corrió torpemente hacia el horno.

…

— Tsk… entonces… ¿No eres su _linda novia_?—preguntó otra vez instantemente pero desilusionado.

— N-No…—negó con las mejillas rojas _¿Ser novia de Fran-san?..._

— ¡Jum!... Grrr… ¡Fran! ¡¿Cuándo va a tener una novia? ¡Vas 16 años sin una! Que yo sepa… a menos que… ¡OH POR DIOS! Tienes un amorío secreto y… ¡No me has dicho! —otras láminas gruesas empezaron a caer de nuevo de sus ojos verdes… de repente se detuvo y murmuró unas cosas in entendibles y puso una cara horrorizada al ver a su hijo— ¡F-FRAN! ¡N-No… n-no puede s-ser…! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES DEL OTRO BANDO! P-Pero… si yo t-te crié bien… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO CONFÍES EN PAPI…! Gulp… mhfp… mmm…

Fran, quien estaba otra vez moviendo el chocolate, le metió la cuchara llena de ese dulce a la boca de su padre… Solo abría la boca para decir incoherencias.

— Padre, me parece que oí a mamá llamarte—dijo con apatía el peliverde menor.

— ¡AMORRR! ¡YA VOOOYYY!—el hombre fue saltando hacia su _adorable_ esposa aún con la cuchara en su boca. Abandonó la cocina.

— B-Bien… umm… ya está el pastel… ahora ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san! ¡No se coma los ingredientes! Desu~—reprendió al peliverde mientras ella veía como él se llevaba una taza con leche a sus labios.

— Em… no desayuné—se excusó simplemente.

Haru hizo un mohín y vio como Fran bajaba el vaso de sus labios. Abrió sus ojos como platos e infló sus mejillas tratando de contener una fuerte carcajada haciendo que su rostro se volviera de una tonalidad algo roja. Cogió la cámara y en un rápido y algo torpe movimiento, le tomó una foto.

— ¿Qué…?—interrogó levemente mientras parpadeaba rápidamente el joven apático.

— Fran-san…—dijo levemente mientras se acercaba a él con la foto en sus dedos— usted… ¡Tiene un bigote de leche!—respondió sonriente mientras le enseñaba la foto.

— Haru-san… deje de tomarme fotos…—reprochó levemente el peliverde.

— P-Pero es que salía tan bien que no pude evitarlo desu~—dijo la castaña mientras veía la foto— es una buena toma desu~—le guiñó el ojo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, eliminando el rastro de leche de su rostro— No—el peliverde se levantó, le arrebató de las manos la imagen y la cámara y le tomó una foto a la desprevenida castaña— mm…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Fran-san! ¡Déjeme arreglarme por lo menos!—exclamó la colorada muchacha.

Fran, sin ponerle atención, aparentemente, caminó hacia el mesón— ¿Qué hay que hacer con esto?—preguntó mientras veía el chocolate.

— ¡Hahi! Sí… eso… ¡Regarlo encima del pastel!—exclamó muy entusiasmada.

Una vez terminado el pastel, Haru miró con sus ojos brillantes al dulce, mientras que Fran bostezaba un poco.

— ¡Foto!—gritó la castaña. Cogió la cámara— P-Pero, si yo tomo la foto con los dos, no saldrá el pastel…

— Entonces yo la tomo—dijo Fran, además, él no quería salir en ninguna foto más… sentía como si le hubieran tomado una considerable cantidad ese día.

— ¡Hahi! ¡No! ¡Fran-san como equipo también tiene que estar!—reclamó Haru.

— Fran-chan… ¿No has visto el…? ¡QUE RICO!—el peliverde mayor se acercaba peligrosamente al pastel.

— Es proyecto—mencionó apáticamente el menor.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Quiero un poco!—exclamó el mayor haciendo un puchero de niño berrinchudo.

— Um… d-disculpe—Haru se acercó a él— ¿Podría tomarnos un foto?—las mejillas de la castaña estaban teñidas de rojo al recordar que él los había visto en esa posición tan _incómoda…_

— No se ilusione padre, es para el proyecto—dijo el otro peliverde bajándole de la nube rosa a su padre.

— Um… está bien…—el papá apuntaba con su cámara a los muchachos junto al pastel y haciendo doble click rápidamente tomó dos fotos— Ya está…

— ¿Me podría dejar ver la foto?—pidió la castaña mientras extendía su mano.

— Ah… uh… yo la quiero ver primero—replicó el papá de Fran con los ojos brillando.

— Uh… está bien…—a Haru le salió una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Ya salían las fotos, rápida y discretamente cogió una el papá y dijo viendo la otra— aww… no salen nada mal…—ilusionado le entregaba la foto a los jóvenes.

— ¿Hahi?... ¡Salió bien!—exclamó la muchacha.

— Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…—dijo el peliverde mayor abandonando otra vez la cocina.

De la manga de su bata oscura sacó la foto y de sus labios salió una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Ya son las 6:00 p.m.! Haru se tiene que ir… pero antes…—Haru cogió un cuchillo y partió dos trozos de pastel— para Haru y papá—le sonrió a Fran.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas y las fotos rápidamente y acompañada del joven de "Varia" se dirigió a la puerta de salida— como Fran-san puso algunos de los ingredientes y también la cocina para hacer el proyecto, a Haru le tocará el informe escrito ¡Ah! Y no se olvide de traer un pedazo de pastel al colegio para el sensei—Haru iba a salir del umbral de la puerta, cuando un grito la detuvo.

— ¡FRAAAAN! ¿¡YA SE VA LA SEÑORITA! ¡ES DEMASIADO OSCURO! ¡ACOMPÁÑALA A SU CASA! ¿¡OÍSTE!—la voz de la mamá del ojiverde estaba teñida de amenaza.

— …—Fran iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

— ¿H-Hahi? N-no, Fran-san… no tiene por que hacerlo…—dijo colorada la castaña.

— ah…

— Fran-chan, ¡Adivina qué! ¡Encontré esa crema…! Ahora si puedes…

— Vámonos—dijo el ojiverde cerrando la puerta y empezando a caminar. No tenía ganas de darle un masaje a su padre… Haru simplemente seguía su paso.

Iban en total, sepulcral e incómodo silencio y para romper el hielo, Haru decidió preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente— Erm a-ah… Fran-san, a-a usted ¿Le gusta los dulces?

Fran la observó de reojo— No…

— ¿¡Hahi! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Los dulces son lo más rico que pueda haber en la vida! ¡Sirven para azucararla!... ¿Hahi? Ahora que me acuerdo… esa vez que llevé el helado de oreo para satisfacer un poco el apetito de Viper-chan, no quiso comer, entonces ¿Qué sabor de helado le gusta?—preguntó la morena intentando adivinar mentalmente…

— Ninguno…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Todavía no he conocido a una persona que no le guste el helado!—reprochó la muchacha inflando sus mejillas en disgusto.

— Haru-san, le dije que no me gustaban mucho los dul…

— ¡Ajá! ¡Es decir que no le desagradan por completo!—interrumpió Haru— entonces la pregunta sería así… ¿Qué sabor de helado es el que menos le desagrada?...

Fran seguía observándola, sabía que si decía nuevamente que no le gustaban los dulces, ella no daría su brazo a torcer y le preguntaría más cosas— menta o chicle.

— ¡Yay! ¡Ya sé para la próxima vez que sabor de helado comprar!—exclamó entusiasmada.

_¿Próxima vez?_

— Aunque también debo saber más sobre los gustos de Viper-chan desu~

Después de esa pequeña conversación, un silencio, ya no incómodo sino tranquilizante, se hizo presente. Luego de unas cuantas cuadras y viradas en algunas esquinas, al fin llegaron al hogar de la chica entusiasta.

— Gracias, Fran-san por acompañarme a casa—dijo esta ya parada en frente al umbral de la puerta de su hogar.

— …—Fran no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

Haru quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué— F… ¡Fran-san!

El chico detuvo su caminar y la observó apenas de reojo.

— Um… erm… n-no se olvide de traer el lunes el pastel para Lussuria-sensei…

— …—sin decir palabra alguna, ni una despedida, emprendió nuevamente camino a su casa, un recorrido silencioso y agradable en las calles algo desoladas, con la brisa meciendo sus cabellos verdes y chocando contra su rostro para enfriar su cabeza.

Momentos después, él ya había llegado a su departamento pero, antes de entrar a este, se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada como si estuviera analizando la situación _¿Predecible?_ Viniendo de su padre nada era seguro, cualquier cosa pudiera pasar allí adentro…

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena no muy _encantadora._

— Fran… más te vale que esté TOTALMENTE limpia la cocina—amenazó su madre apenas lo vio entrar, ella estaba prácticamente encima de su esposo.

— Ah… un poco más a-arriba…—mencionó el padre de la casa acostado en el sofá, y tal y como había pedido anteriormente, su cónyuge lo obedeció… _Crack…_ sonó su espalda— ¡Oh! D-Definitivamente los masajes que hace tu mamá son de muerte… ¿Quieres probar, Fran-chan?—su madre se encontraba parada encima de la espalda de su padre.

— No—Fran dejó las llaves en el mueble y se dirigió a la cocina y, cogiendo los pocos trastes que quedaban, empezó a lavar los platos.

Apenas hubo terminado la orden de su madre, se disponía a salir de la cocina hasta que en un mesón encontró unas cuantas fotos. Las cogió como quien no quiere la cosa y dándoles una leve ojeada se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

La mayoría de las fotos eran de él… _con razón sentía que le habían tomado demasiadas fotos…_ cuando estaba limpiando el piso en el cual había caído un huevo crudo, cuando miraba distraídamente el horno, cuando se cubrió la nariz con el brazo porque iba a estornudar… otra era de algunos ingredientes para la preparación del postre… la que él, en supuesta "venganza" le había tomado una foto a ella y cuando ella había logrado una foto de ambos…

Fran abrió la puerta de su oscura habitación, aún sin encender las luces sus ojos se habían detenido en una de esas imágenes tomadas esa tarde, su mente seguía divagando… al llegar al pie de la cama, lanzó todas las fotos hacia el escritorio, sin importarle si volaban a cualquier otro lugar, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en el colchón de su cama.

Realmente se sentía cansado. El peliverde cerró sus ojos y, cuando sentía que "Morfeo" lo halaba hacia el mundo de los sueños, alguien había encendido las luces de su cuarto.

— Fraaaaan-chaaan~—dijo melódicamente su antecesor— mira lo que tengo aquí~ —volvió a cantar entregándole una foto a su único y adorable hijo…

Era la foto en la cual él y la castaña salían junto al pastel.

— La encontré… bueno, tirada en la cocina… tú sabes… —mencionó aparentemente despreocupado el peliverde mayor— que lo disfrutes~ —y tal y como había aparecido, abandonó su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

Fran miró la foto una vez más, él sin sonrisa que mostrar, solo desviando la mirada como si el estuviera aburrido de estar ahí dando muestras de su habitual apatía… y ella, a su lado, con un brillo en sus ojos y esa gran sonrisa mientras sus manos sostenían el _delicioso _pastel… eran casi como dos polos opuestos tanto físicamente como mentalmente…

_No sé porque pienso eso…—_ che~ tendré que devolver esta foto…—y, haciendo a un lado la imagen tomada ese mismo día, cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos durante toda la noche…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 8**

**Visitas**

Lo vuelvo a decir… siento demorarme pero la inspiración es escasa además de que me he concentrado demasiado en mi doujin, aparte de que estoy en época de exámenes finales y el estrés aumenta y el tiempo escasea… pero a pesar de eso… parece que la presión mental hace que me de inspiración… -_-U gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, realmente lo aprecio… muy pronto subiré un one-shot solo me falta el final… no le encuentro un buen final… -_- ¡Pero lo subiré!

¡RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS ROCKS!

¡Honguito! ¡Te extraño! Espero que sigamos siendo amigas y que sigamos haciendo las misma locuras de siempre…


	9. Los famosos PREPARATIVOS

Bueno, bueno… uhh… este capítulo… bueh, solo leanlo… les va a dejar algunas "interrogantes" que serán disueltas en los próximos 2 capítulo… jujujuju~

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Los famosos "PREPARATIVOS"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ustedes estarán a cargo de tercero…—afirmó un hombre mayor sentado en una silla de cuero mientras, apoyado en el gran escritorio de madera color negro, revisaba unos papeles.

— Sí—afirmaron los dos adultos parados enfrente del escritorio.

— ¿Y qué tienen planeado?—preguntó por fin el anciano director dejando los papeles de lado, mirando a los docentes fijamente.

— Bueno… señor director… yo tenía un plan diferente; pero parece ser que el más apoyado por los alumnos fue el de este imb… digo… él.

— Hmp—una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en los labios del otro docente.

La pelinegra le mostró unas ilustraciones de lo que será el proyecto y un pequeño plano— Se ve costoso y difícil; pero realmente es muy sencillo y no necesita mucho dinero—explicó la docente.

— ¿Funcionará?—preguntó el director volviendo a ver el plano.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Kora! Yo me encar… hmfp—una mano le tapó la boca, impidiéndole hablar al rubio.

— Nos encargaremos—respondió Lal Mirch.

— Yo también estaré al pendiente ¡Kora!—dijo Colonnello-sensei, zafándose de la mano de la pelinegra— también tengo al estudiante perfecto para encargarse de atender a los invitados en este juego ¡Kora!—el rubio sonrió confiadamente.

…

El fin de semana había pasado volando para él… ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer los deberes… después de todo, siempre terminaba haciéndolos en clase…

Dormir era una prioridad.

— Gracias, Fran, por cuidar de Viper-chan…—esta vez lo había recibido su tía.

— …—y como siempre nunca respondió.

Una vez, su primo se había subido en su hombro y despedido, emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia el colegio.

Los dos en un profundo silencio…

…

Hace aproximadamente una hora habían comenzado las clases; pero como faltaba más de una semana para que el Festival diera comienzo, los profesores se saltaban las clases para esclarecer algunos puntos de sus respectivas actividades o para reuniones de urgencia con el director… los alumnos del consejo estudiantil pasaban también últimamente encerrados en la sala de reuniones…

Y, claro, que aquellos alumnos que no formaban parte del consejo y cuyos docentes encargados de las diferentes actividades todavía no aparecían por sus salones… tenían horas libres…

Fran se encontraba recostado en su pupitre… había dormido tanto el fin de semana que ya ni ganas de dormir tenía, y definitivamente se estaba comenzando a aburrir… movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chompa buscando su ipod, el cual, al no sentirlo, pensó que lo había dejado en casa… bufó algo fastidiado… sacó su celular, no tenía toda sus canciones favoritas ahí; pero algo era algo… intentó sentir con sus manos los audífonos en sus bolsillos… tampoco se encontraban ahí… bufó nuevamente.

Se agachó levemente para coger su maleta negra, abrió uno de los bolsillos y metió su mano, sintió unos cables entre sus dedos e intentó sacarlos; pero, al parecer, sus audífonos se habían enredado con algo, tiró con algo más de fuerza y, junto a los audífonos, resbaló un pedazo de papel blanco, lo cogió antes de que cayera al piso y lo examinó levemente…

Se había olvidado completamente de aquella foto…

Inconscientemente, su mirada fue a parar a cierta castaña, la cual seguía sentada en su pupitre, nuevamente miró la foto… ese día había insistido tanto en tomar aquella foto para el estúpido proyecto de Lussuria-sensei…

Se paró de su siento con la foto en sus manos guardando su celular y dejando los audífonos en su pupitre… le devolvería la foto, sabía que la había dejado en la cocina cuando recogió las cosas con prisa, el idiota de su padre se la había dado y no quería conservarla… ya tenía demasiadas fotos en su habitación, las cuales, seguramente, su padre se encargaría de ponerlas en un vergonzoso álbum para los "lindos" recuerdos…

Volvió a mirar la foto en sus manos… alzó una ceja ante tal pensamiento, su padre era un idiota…

— Ushishishi~ Hola _ranocchio_~—canturreó un joven de hebras doradas, el cual estaba arrimado en un pupitre obstruyendo su paso… no perdía esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro…

— Baka-sempai, pensé que se había fugado… no me diga que algún sensei lo atrapó y vino a esconderse…—dijo lo más apáticamente posible el peliverde mientras escondía la foto en su mano mientras la ponía en su espalda.

Frunció levemente el seño bajo sus cabellos dorados— Teme~—le dijo con algo de fastidio; pero luego una sonrisa se posó nuevamente sobre sus labios… le había jugado una _pequeña_ broma a Levi-sensei en su fuga y verlo de mal humor lo divertía un poco… mas el pelinegro no logró atraparlo, lo cual le divertía aún más…

— ¡MALDITO ESTUDIANTE MAL NACIDO…!—los estudiantes lograron escuchar un par de insultos en los pasillos de la institución… Levi-sensei se dirigía al baño de profesores con todo el uniforme de docentes lleno de pintura roja al igual que parte de su rostro y su cabello dejando marcas de pisadas de pintura en el piso… algunos alumnos ahogaron las risas que luchaban por escapar de sus bocas por la mirada asesina que les enviaba el rojo sensei ante alguna señal de burla…

Fran alzó una ceja al alcanzar a ver al furioso docente a través de la puerta al igual que el resto, la mayoría empezó a reírse a carcajadas luego de comprobar que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del aula… el peliverde miró a su sempai…

— Ushishishi~ Lo que tiene que hacer un príncipe para conseguir algo de diversión…—comentó con despreocupación para luego soltar otra vez una leve risa… de repente paró de reírse, ahora solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro… pareció haber recordado algo— ¿Qué escondes del príncipe, Rana?~—había notado el movimiento de su mano.

Fran alzó una ceja— Bel-sempai, al parecer le dieron exceso de energizantes el fin de semana…—comentó el peliverde, el rubio se encontraba más inquieto que veces anteriores— Además a un príncipe caído como usted no tiene que importarle lo que haga…—respondió cortante.

— Teme~ Según tú ¿Quién es un príncipe caído?—le arrebató de las manos del ojiverde la imagen.

— _Che~ estúpido sempai—_susurró con fastidio Fran.

Belphegor observó la imagen… alzó una ceja… _aquella chica común de cabellos castaños, la idiota rana y un pastel_…su sonrisa se borró por unos segundos… algo no le gustó… _para nada_… pero luego, una nueva sonrisa se posó en sus labios… ¿Estaba cayendo en su propio juego?... eso no podía ser posible…— Ushishishi~ así que realmente te interesa esta plebeya…

— …—Fran lo miró y arrugó milimétricamente el entrecejo, entreabrió los labios para responder con un comentario ácido como normalmente lo hace… pero por alguna razón las palabras de sus labios no brotaban, parecían haber quedado atoradas en alguna parte de su garganta… se quedó frío durante un momento… _¿Qué pasa aquí…?_

Belphegor se dio cuenta y su sonrisa, inconscientemente, murió en sus labios…— Tú…

— ¡HOLA PEQUEÑOS BRIBONES~!—una voz masculina y alegre se hizo escuchar en toda la clase y talvez en algunos pasillos… los alumnos se asustaron por el inesperado grito y, al ver que se trataba de un sensei, comenzaron a acomodarse en sus asientos— ¡Ah, no no no no no! ¡No se muevan! ¡Solo será un rato…! Ah~ ¡La juventud es tan linda~! ¡La cara de los niños llenos de ilusiones…! ¡Sigan disfrutando! ¡Muy pronto tendrán que afrontar lo tan cruel que puede ser la realidad y todo eso…!—Lussuria-sensei movía su mano izquierda de arriba abajo como si todo lo que les hubiera dicho no tuviera importancia.

Los alumnos se quedaron estáticos ¿Cómo es posible que un profesor les dijera eso?— Bueno, bueno ¡Ah! Cierto, ahora me toca clases con ustedes ¿Verdad? Mou~ No tengo tiempo… sus tareas las pueden dejar antes de la salida en la sala de profesores… Aunque no sé si Xanxus no esté ahí para entonces… Bueno, ¡No importa!—Lussuria se disponía a retirarse; pero luego pareció recordar para qué había ido a ese curso— Bel-chan, Fran-chan, necesito que vengan~

Los nombrados, dejando a un lado la conversación que tuvieron hace un rato, se dirigieron a la puerta del curso.

— Che~ ¿Para que quieres al príncipe aquí?—dijo algo fastidiado el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos… había sido una mala interrupción…

Lussuria los miró a través de sus gafas— Jujujuju~ Síganme… hay reunión~—soltó una sonrisa mientras de ambas manos alzaba sus meñiques y empezó a caminar hacía otro salón.

Belphegor y Fran lo siguieron… rara vez hacían una reunión— ¿El estúpido presidente estará ahí?—preguntó el peliverde repentinamente.

— Si~—respondió con su habitual voz Lussuria sin interrumpir el paso…

… Ahora que Xanxus estaba incluido, parecía aún más sospechoso…

…

— Guau~ ¡Que toda esta gente se nos haya unido…! ¡E-Eres genial Mukuro-san!—dijo una alumna con las mejillas sonrojadas… el peliazul de ojos bicolor le había entregado la lista de alumnos que iban a ayudar, después de todo, esa era la tarea que le había encargado— al ser tan pocos alumnos en nuestro curso… estas personas serán de mucha ayuda—comentó, al parecer, esa chica era la presidenta del curso— Bien… ¡Chicos!—exclamó ganándose la atención de todos los reunidos en el salón— Hemos estado pensando las chicas y algunos de los alumnos representantes del curso… y decidimos hacer algunos cambios…—recorrió el salón con la mirada— en vez de la típica cafetería que hacemos todos los años, vamos a hacer algo distinto… chicas—llamó, las jóvenes se dirigieron al frente del salón y extendieron un papelógrafo— este será el "uniforme" que usaremos en la Feria…

Todos miraron con atención el cartel… eso…—Entonces, ¿Eso significa que…?—se atrevió a hablar un alumno.

— ¡Así es! ¡¿No les parece emocionante? Claro que las chicas tendremos que utilizar la parte de arriba y todo eso… además de que tendremos que cuidar del clima ese día porque al hacer esto será en un espacio abierto para tener más ambiente…—la presidenta del curso se comenzaba a emocionar— ¿Qué les parece?

Los alumnos comenzaron a comentar entre sí… no les parecía nada mal…— Y… ¿Podremos usar gorras de frutas?—preguntó un alumno.

Todos se rieron, algunos apoyaban la idea— ¡Si! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡Es una buena idea! Recuerden, ¡Todas las ideas son bienvenidas!—una vez dicho eso, todos comenzaron a alzar la mano para hablar más del tema.

Mukuro miraba el cartel… _eso… _ESO_… _No era bueno, nada bueno…

— ¡Sí y abran muchas pi…!—un chico gritó para que el resto le escucharan, Mukuro lo miró asesinamente, el pobre muchacho se dio cuenta y empezó a sudar frío… desvió la mirada…— ha-habrá m-muchas frutas…

Mukuro frunció el ceño…

_Eso_… ESO no era parte del trato…

De hecho, nunca habían hecho uno; pero eso no importaba…

…

Una mujer de largos cabellos azulados se encontraba sentada en una enorme silla de cuero blanco, dando la espalda al enorme escritorio de madera negra, miraba fijamente el cielo a través del enorme ventanal que poseía aquella elegante y lujosa oficina…

Suspiró levemente— Esto de ser presidenta es algo agotador…—dijo suavemente.

— No te quejes, toma—un hombre de cabellos negros cubiertos por un sombrero entró a la oficina acercándose al escritorio de la ojiazul, dejando en este una botella de jugo.

— Gracias, Reborn-kun… deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar…—respondió sonriente.

— Tú también deberías hacer eso cuando entres a la mía, Luce—Reborn se sentó en un pequeño sofá blanco cerca del escritorio, una vez acomodado, cruzó las piernas de forma varonil y tomó algo de café Espresso del vaso que sostenía.

— Pensaba que tenías que dar clases…—dijo Luce luego de tomar algo de jugo… se suponía que él debía encontrarse en el establecimiento educativo en esos momentos.

— Tengo—respondió simplemente el pelinegro.

— ¿Por lo menos ya te has presentado a tus alumnos?

— No

Reborn era demasiado franco— De todas formas, me he enterado de que la Feria del colegio Namimori será dentro de una semana y media… sería bueno la ayuda de otro profesor…—Luce abandonó el enorme asiento blanco y se paró a lado del ventanal… estaban en el último piso, se podía ver a casi toda la ciudad desde allí.

— Planeaba ir después… no me gustan mucho las Ferias—dio otro sorbo de café.

La ojiazul tocó el vidrio con una de sus manos…—Lo sé…—dijo suavemente, después se dio media vuelta para ver al pelinegro— Pero me gustaría ir a esa Feria… ¿Me acompañas? Después de todo, tengo que hablar con el director…—Luce le sonrió.

Reborn desvió su mirada al ventanal— Si me lo pides así… creo que acepto…—respondió levantándose de aquel sofá para estar a lado de la ojiazul.

— Fon-kun y Verde-kun todavía no están aquí ¿Verdad? Al igual que Lal-chan y Colonnello-kun—preguntó mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada a la ciudad.

— Nh… al parecer, ese colegio aún los tiene preso…—dejó escapar una semisonrisa, mientras nuevamente dirigía su mirada a Luce. Deslizó sutilmente una de sus manos hasta coger la de Luce, la alzó un poco hasta el nivel de su pecho y le besó suavemente el dorso de esa femenina mano.

Oyó como Luce reía suavemente— No creo que "preso" sea la expresión correcta…—dijo para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

…

Todos estaban en sus actividades… tan concentrados que hasta el día se había ido volando… hasta ELLOS tenía una actividad…

— Tsk… maldito Festival…—un peliverde caminaba por los pasillos de la institución hacia su salón… tenía que recoger sus cosas… en un par de minutos más tocaría el timbre de salida…

Así es… hasta "Varia", a excepción de Viper, tendría una actividad…— _Che~ estúpido presidente…_

_Lussuria los había llevado a una sala de reuniones… ya casi todos estaban ahí…_

— _¡VOOOI! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ ASÍ QUE COMENCEMOS DE UNA VEZ!—exclamó un peliplateado con el ceño muy fruncido abriendo la puerta de una sola patada, casi despegándola de la pared… él también tenía que encargarse de sus alumnos… detrás de Squalo-sensei se encontraba un Levi-A-Than igualmente de enojado, cambiado de traje y con algunas manchas de pintura roja en el cabello… esa pintura no se quitaba tan fácilmente…_

_Belphegor rió un poco y Fran al verlo no pudo evitar "comentar"— Pervertido-sensei parecía un tomate agresivo con patas en el pasillo…—Belphegor rió un poco más._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?... ¡Ah! Lo siento, Xanxus-sama…—Levi empezaba con su palabrería…_

— _Si, si… como sea… ¡VOOOOI! ¡Comencemos ya!—volvió a exclamar el peliplateado… una vez todos sentados, inesperadamente Xanxus habló._

— _Tsk, tomen—dijo simplemente con una voz grave mientras deslizaba un par de hojas por la mesa. Su ceño nuevamente fruncido…_

_Lussuria cogió una de esas hojas al igual que Squalo— Pero… si…—lo que leía ese hombre de pocos cabellos no le desagrada; pero era muy raro…_

— _¡VOOOOOI! ¡TE DIJE QUE IBAN A MANDARNOS ALGO PARECIDO! ¡MALDITOS…!—Squalo comenzó a exclamar mientras hacía a un lado el papel dándole la oportunidad a Levi-A-Than de poder leer también._

_Xanxus lo miró fijamente desde su asiento— Cierra la boca—siseó… a él tampoco le agradaba esa idea…_

— _¿Xanxus-sama también va a participar?—preguntó Levi-A-Than… es decir… ¿En serio tendrían que hacer eso?... su piel se volvió pálida y empezó a sudar frío… Xanxus gruñó._

— _Vamos… no es tan malo… yo me puedo encargar de la mayoría, yo no tengo tanto trabajo como ustedes… pero lo que no termino de entender es por qué nosotros—Lussuria le pasó el papel a Belphegor para que también lo pueda leer ya que los dos más jóvenes del salón no entendían a lo que se referían._

_Xanxus desvió la mirada— Lussuria, quedas a cargo junto a este imbécil—y sin decir más, abandonó la sala hecho una furia… como siempre._

_Una vez que se hubo ido el pelinegro, Lussuria decidió despejar sus dudas— ¿Qué pasó, Squ-kun?—Levi-A-Than se había quedado para escuchar al peliplateado puesto que también quería saber y no le podía pedir explicaciones a Xanxus…_

— _Tsk… al imbécil se le ocurrió ir a una de esas estúpidas reuniones por mandato del director… y el muy idiota había insultado ni se qué cosa frente al viejo ese y me imagino que para jodernos nos mandó esto ¡VOOOOI! ¡ESTO ES UNA PORQUERÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ESE VEJESTORIO IBA A HACER ALGO ASÍ!..._

_Squalo empezó a insultar a medio mundo— Cálmate, Squ-kun—pidió Lussuria mientras intentaba de que no gritara tanto— No es tan malo~ ¡Será emocionante!_

— _Heh… por el menos esta vez el imbécil de presidente que tenemos no está exento de esto…—se burló Squalo, ese papel decía claramente que TODOS tenían que participar… a excepción de Viper, quien por ser menor y no pertenecer a la Feria no podía ir…_

— _Ushishishi~ vaya metida de pata…—dijo Belphegor dejando el papel en la mesa… obviamente a él no le agradaba eso… suficiente tenía con que Fran le haya inscrito en cualquiera que sea la actividad de ese cabeza de piña…_

— _¿No podemos hacer algo para revocar esta orden?_

— _No, son órdenes directas… además, si hubiera oportunidad, el imbécil hubiera hecho algo… después de todo, él también está tan hundido como nosotros. _

_Fran comenzó a leer— Oigan, idiotas-senseis… ¿Se han dado cuenta de que esto necesita de por lo menos tres chicas y aquí solo hay varones…?—para hacer eso… no iba a participar…_

_Lussuria comenzó a reír mientras alzaba el meñique de una de sus manos a la altura de su boca— Jujuju~ Lo sé, Fran-chan… pero a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios…_

— _Abandono—dijeron Squalo, Levi-A-Than y Belphegor al mismo tiempo mientras miraban al peliverde restante._

Che~ le habían dejado lo peor… y todo porque aún no conocía bien a esa estúpida organización…

Y ahora todos tenían que asistir a ese estúpido salón para "practicar" todos los días hasta que llegue el Festival… y apenas quedaba una semana y media…

— ¡Fran-san!—una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió un poco la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba… aunque sentía que ya lo sabía…

Una castaña se acercaba al peliverde… al parecer ya estaba de salida— ¡Que bueno que lo encuentro! ¡Tenemos que entregar el proyecto! Desu~ Si lo trajo ¿Verdad?—preguntó mientras lo seguía.

— Nh—respondió en forma de afirmación.

Una vez el peliverde cogió sus cosas del salón, salieron con rumbo a la sala de profesores— Haru-san, tome—Fran le entregó una cajita de color blanco.

— Si, Haru también cumplió su parte desu~—dijo la castaña mostrándole una carpeta morada.

Entraron al salón y no había nadie, sobre la gigantesca mesa que se extendía en aquel cuarto habían unos cuantos proyectos. Haru se acercó a la mesa y puso la carpeta y la caja encima— Listo…

Fran veía como la castaña dejaba el proyecto, entonces, pareció recordar algo… metió su mano en la chompa— Haru-san, dejó esto en mi casa—dijo mostrándole la foto.

— ¿Hahi?—la muchacha cogió la foto y luego alzó una ceja— ¿Fran-san le sacó copia? Haru también tiene esta foto… mire…—Haru abrió la carpeta y le mostró la última página.

Fran alzó un poco las ceja, ahí estaba la misma foto… pero si su padre solo había tomado un… frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño… lo volvía a confirmar… su padre era un idiota que necesitaba de una vida…

— Tome—Haru le regresó la foto.

— No, quédesela—dijo el peliverde sin coger la foto.

— Ah… ¿Está seguro, Fran-san?

— Nh—respondió escuetamente… no le daría el gusto a su padre…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Gracias, Fran-san!...—Haru miró la foto una vez más, sonrió, y la guardó en su bolso.

¡RING!~

— ¡Hahi! ¡Salida! B-Bueno… ¡Nos vemos, Fran-san!—Haru salió corriendo por la puerta.

— ¡Kyaaa!—se escuchó un grito una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta… Fran alzó una ceja, cuando iba a salir del salón escuchó unas voces.

— ¡Mujer estúpida!—se escuchó una exclamación, al parecer era de un chico.

— ¡¿HAHI? ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICE MUJER ESTÚPIDA, GOKUDERA-SAN? ¡D-DESCEREBRADO!—ese grito pertenecía a la castaña.

— ¡G-Gokudera-kun…! Haru-san ¿Estás bien?—otra voz se hizo escuchar.

— ¡Hai! ¡Gracias, Tsuna-san!... Haru está bien, solo tropecé con mis propios pies…

— Como dije: "Mujer estúpida"…

— E-Etto… Haru-san, ¿También vas al partido de béisbol de Yamamoto-kun?

— ¡Hai! Pero Haru se va a quedar hasta la mitad… Haru tiene que hacer unas cosas en casa…

— No hay problema… en el descanso, si quieres, te podemos dejar en tu casa… va a terminar algo tarde…

— ¡Hahi! ¡No! No hay problema…

Las voces cada vez se hacían más lejanas, al parecer ya se estaban yendo… Fran salió del salón y miró por donde se habían ido…

— ¡Oye! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… déjame en casa de una vez—bajó la mirada y encontró a Viper en frente de él, luego sintió como éste se subía a su hombro.

— Che~ de tanto cargarte me vas a provocar una desviación en la columna…—se quejó el peliverde mientras salía del edificio.

— ¡Hmp! Ya me enteré de lo que van a hacer… voy a ir a verlos en la Feria… quiero divertirme gratuitamente viendo el ridículo que van a hacer ahí…

— Tsk… ni me lo recuerdes… además, tú no puedes entrar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 9**

**Los famosos "PREPARATIVOS"**

Bueno… uhh… ¿Qué puedo decir? Disculpen por no actualizar tan rápido… tengo tanta inspiración para TODO excepto para este fic… y me da RABIA! Ugh! Se me revuelve el estómago… pero tranqui que con todo lo que se viene en los próximos tres capítulo o dos no sé (depende de cuánto dure la Feria xD) ME DA FUERZAS! xDD no abandonaré tan fácilmente!

Ehh… Stephanie… TU ERES UNA DESAPARECIDA! Comunicate! Aunque sea mandame señales de humo o algo… visita! Eres bienvenida y lo sabes! Tqm!

Mariia! Bueno… no se si estás leyendo esto… pero tu también eres bienvenida… tus padres son difíciles… xDD espero que te haya gustado

Mafeeeer! Hahahaha estas metida en otro problema? xDD neh ya me dare tiempo para ir! Se te quiere!

Mabe! No se si lees esto; pero para que veas que no me he olvidado de ti… conectate! Según yo… nunca te veo conectada y no me parece… otra desaparecida… ¬¬ tqm!

Naomi17misora! Wii! Se te quiere! Siempre con tus locuras… pero siempre es bueno contar contigo!

Y tu, la ultima pero no menos importante MAAAARBEEEL! Te vas! Y me dejas soooola~ xDD hahaha felices vacaciones! No como yo… parezco presa en mi propia casa… xDD neh… hablar contigo siempre me da buenisimas ideas! Es impresionante! Te agradezco mucho por todo! Eres inkreee! Hahaha cuenta conmigo para todo! LOVE YA!

Hahahahaha gracias a todos por leer… lo siento si el capítulo no fue de su agrado… me tomo mucho volver a tomar el hilo del fanfic… ufff pero lo recompensaré en los siguientes capitulos y esta vez no me demoro mucho! Y para los que gustan; en el link de mi perfil esta el dibujo de fran y haruuu! Cute~… gracias de nuevo! Me dan muchos animos!

¿Reviews? o.o


	10. La Feria I

YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! POR FIIIIINNNNNN! AHAHAHAHAHA! *risa maniática* he aquí el décimo capítulo:

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**La Feria I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ensayos, los preparativos, toda la práctica a la que se dedicaron hace una semana y media exactamente, ahora, en ese mismo día, iban a ver qué frutos rendían.

Al fin había llegado el día de la Feria, estudiantes de otros colegios iban a venir, padres de familia y efectivamente sus docentes los iban a supervisar, pero como era las 7:00 a.m. estaban en apuros.

En algunos salones de la institución y en el gran patio del colegio, se podía ver a alumnos corriendo por todas partes con materiales coloridos, serpentinas, disfraces, letreros; todo para adornar el lugar donde recibirán a los invitados. Todos habían venido lo más temprano posible para terminar los adornos del día anterior, bueno, no todos…

Una castaña entraba presurosa a la institución, si no fuera porque la reja estaba abierta para que padres de familia pudieran entrar para ayudar a sus hijos, definitivamente, ella no hubiera podido entrar.

¡Tenía una hora de retraso!

No era su culpa de que su despertador se descompuso y no la levantó tan temprano; tampoco de que su padre, al ver que su adorada hija no se levantaba, quiso hacer el desayuno para los dos y que haya terminado por casi incendiar la cocina; tampoco de que cuando vaya a salir de su casa, no pudo encontrarlos zapatos del colegio (los cuales, por una razón desconocida, habían sido secuestrados por el gato del vecino), que cuando esté a mitad del camino haya recodado que se le olvidó el material que le pidió prestado Kyoko-chan y tuvo que regresar a casa nuevamente; tampoco de que una vez que haya salido por segunda vez de la casa se haya caído por culpa de un enorme charco de agua a mitad del camino, que casi la atropelle un auto…

En fin, tantas cosas que le pasaron en toda la mañana. Estaba cansada.

A grades zancadas y sin saludar a nadie, se dirigió a su curso. Encontró la puerta del curso cerrada, intentó abrirla, pero por más que haya forcejeado, no lo consiguió. Dio un suspiro de resignación, pero luego recordó que Kyoko-chan le había dicho que su actividad era en el curso; miró extrañada la puerta y le dio unos pequeños toques con los nudillos de su puño.

— _¡¿Quién anda ahí?—_se escuchó una exclamación gutural del otro lado del puerta.

— ¡Hahi!—se sorprendió.

— _¡Contraseña!—_exigió la misma voz masculina.

— ¿C-Contraseña?—se acercó un poco más a la puerta. ¡Ridículo! ¡¿Quién en su vida de estudiante daba una contraseña para poder entrar a su salón? Entonces, pareció reconocer la voz— ¡¿Gokudera-san?

— _Gokudera-kun, ¿Quién está afuera?_

— _Nadie, Juudaime, no se preocupe, es solo una idiota que se equivocó de curso…_

A Haru le salió una vena palpitante en su sien; ¡Le dijo idiota! ¡Y ella sabía perfectamente que la había reconocido! Y, frunciendo el seño, con su puño empezó a dar golpes más agresivos a la puerta— ¡Estúpido Neandertal! ¡ÁBREME! ¡HARU NECESITA ENTRAR!—definitivamente, hoy no se había levantado con el pie derecho.

— _¡Haru-chan!_

— _¡No abra, Juudaime, es una intrusa!_

— _Hahaha, Gokudera, eso de "Cuidar de que nadie entre al curso", te lo estás tomando muy a pecho!_

— _¡Cállate, idiota del béisbol!_

— ¡AAAAABREMEEEEE!—empezó a exclamar Haru, ¡Estaba retrasada para ir a su actividad!

Se escucharon un par de golpes y algo que cayó al piso y Tsuna había abierto la puerta— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Pasa!

Haru inspeccionó el curso con la mirada, lucía muy oscura, habían tapado los ventanales con cartulina negra, arañas de juguete colgaban del techo, una manta negra cubría la mayoría de los asientos; la decoración lograba que el lugar pareciera un poco tétrico, y en eso cayó en cuenta de cómo iba vestido Tsuna; pantalones verde oscuro muy holgados, recogidas las bastas con unas botas negras, una camiseta blanca muy holgada con manga larga y un chaleco negro encima de ésta, lucía una argolla falsa en una de sus orejas y tenía algo de delineador alrededor de los ojos para simular ojeras. Gokudera y Yamamoto también se vestían de forma similar.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero una voz femenina la interrumpió.

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Hola!—vio como Kyoko apareció de atrás de la mesa del profesor.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Haru llegó viva!—logró exclamar mientras corría hacia la rubia y la abrazaba.

Kyoko alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero correspondió el abrazo— No es por molestarte, pero…

Haru se separó de inmediato y de su maleta sacó una enorme funda— ¡Cierto! ¡Haru trajo lo que pediste desu~!

Kyoko agarró la funda— ¡Gracias, Haru-chan!

Haru vio como Kyoko arreglaba unas cosas de atrás de la mesa del profesor, ahí estaban metidas las maletas y otras fundas— Kyoko-chan ¿Qué es todo esto? Desu~

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! No te conté; ¡Somos gitanos!—explicó la rubia señalando su vestido de colores excéntricos y oscuros— Nosotros nos encargamos de la presentación a la casa de terror que está en los próximos tres salones conectados…

— ¡Suena divertido! Desu~

— Si, además, como los más pequeños no pueden entrar, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y les contamos unos cuentos de terror…

— ¡Hahi! Haru también hubiera querido unirse a ustedes…—comentó la castaña jugando con una de las arañas falsas que colgaban del techo.

— ¡Hmp! Como si nos hiciera falta una mujer estúpida—espetó Gokudera con los brazos cruzados. Haru solo lo miró con el seño un poco fruncido.

— Baboso—le dijo para regresar su atención hacia la rubia.

— Haru-chan, tú también tienes tu actividad con aquel peliazul ¿Verdad?, ¿De qué se trata?

— Ah, sí, es que…—ahora que los pensaba, no había visto a Rokudo-san durante la semana y media de preparación, lo había buscado por todas partes, pero nunca lo encontró y, al sentirse inútil sin hacer nada, todo ese tiempo se la había pasado ayudando a otros docentes y alumnos— ¡Hahi! ¡Tengo que buscar a Rokudo-san! ¡Que les vaya bien en su proyecto!—la castaña salió disparada del curso.

Había dejado a los otros cuatro extrañados por esa reacción.

…

Haru había caminado por media Feria y aún no encontraba ninguna señal de vida de Rokudo-san, frunció levemente las cejas y luego suspiró. Y ahora ¿cómo se supone que iba a ayudar?, decidió volver al salón de Kyoko-chan, pero de lo tan distraída que estaba pasó de largo de "La casa del Terror".

Haru levantó la cabeza y miró los pasillos— ¡Hahi! ¡Cierto! ¡Kyoko-chan!—iba a volver cuando en el piso encontró huellas de piecitos hechos de cartulina de colores pegadas en el piso— ¿Hahi?—instintivamente, comenzó a seguirlas.

Pasó por varios pasillos y ahora iba subiendo unas escaleras; ¿Hacia la azotea? Terminaron las huellitas al llegar a la puerta muy colorida que decía "Club Piña" con un amarillo fosforescente, encogió los ojos ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Cogió la perilla de la puerta…

Pero alguien más adentro la abrió.

— _Esto es ridículo, Mukuro-sensei…—_y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos chocolate.

Haru entreabrió la boca y supo que por un segundo se quedó sin habla; es decir, no todos los días ves a un chico con falda hawaiana, con collares largos coloridos y flores en la cabeza ¿Verdad?

— ¿F-Fran-san?—sacó el habla… y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

**...**

— Tú eres Haru-chan, ¿Verdad? Siento lo de la puerta—una chica de cabellos largos sueltos color castaño claro la llevó a sentarse en una de las mesas algo apartadas del lugar.

— H-Hahi, no hay problema desu~—Haru se sobaba la nariz un poco ¡¿Por qué Fran-san le habría de tirar la puerta en la cara? Le había cogido un poco de resentimiento. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el peliverde que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellas hablando con Rokudo-san.

— Bueno, Mukuro-san me trajo una breve lista de alumnos que nos ayudaran en nuestro "pequeño" proyecto. Y tú estás dentro…

Haru la escuchaba atentamente, por lo menos ya sabía por qué Rokudo-san anotaba a alumnos que no tenían actividades. Trató de inspeccionar la azotea mejor, pero nuevamente aquella chica le habló.

— Haru-chan, yo soy la presidenta de 2do Curso y la encargada de todo esto. Me puedes llamar Nana-chan, pero primero necesito que te pongas el "uniforme" y luego te digo con más calma de qué se trata todo, estamos algo cortos de tiempo—de la nada, la joven sacó una funda y se la entregó.

— ¡Hahi!

…

Se fue al baño más cercano que pudo encontrar. Ya estaba totalmente vestida. ¡Era el disfraz más revelador que se había puesto en toda su vida!

Se miró por tercera vez al espejo.

No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo decente, pero como toda adolescente de su edad, no pudo evitar mirar su ombligo al descubierto.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Vamos Haru! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Además, esto será divertido!—intentó darse ánimos, salió del baño con el uniforme del colegio en su maleta y caminó descalza hacia la azotea.

Una vez allá, se encontró nuevamente con la "presidenta".

— Um, Nana-chan…

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Te ves muy bien! Te queda tan bonito, que envidia…—la presidenta, apenas al verla, la elogió. Hizo un puchero, pero luego la cogió de las manos y se sentaron en una mesa.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Gracias ¡ pero Haru no se ve tan bien…

— Nah ¡No digas eso! ¡Te ves bien! Pero bueno, ahora te tengo que contar rápido como manejaremos el lugar. En media hora comienza todo y hay que apresurarnos.

Mientras Nana hablaba, Haru asentía y escuchaba atentamente, hasta que, inconscientemente, giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy conocidos. La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y volteó rápidamente _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Todavía no se acostumbraba al "uniforme" hawaiano, además ¡No se olvidaba de que él le había tirado la puerta en la cara!

Fran la había observado cuando entró y se sintió un poco acongojado cuando ella lo notó, por alguna razón sintió que sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente…

Mukuro, quien estaba observando (molestando) a su kouhai, estuvo tentado a pasarse las manos por sus ojos para ver si había observado bien, pero ¿A caso el inexpresivo y apático peliverde tenía un casi invisible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas? Alzó una ceja, confundido, hasta un poco extrañado, siguió la pista de donde el peliverde había mirado antes.

_Ah…_

Se sintió tentado a reír maliciosamente, es más, se le había salido la sonrisa.

— Kufufufu~

Fran miró a su sensei, con un ligero toque de confusión— ¿Qué se supone que es tan divertido, Mukuro-sensei?

— Oh~ nada. ¡Ah! Cierto. Haru-chan ya se puso el uniforme, se ve bien~—fingió demasiado interés con una mirada afilada para ella.

El ojiverde frunció casi imperceptiblemente sus cejas. Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír, gustaba demasiado de molestar a su aprendiz, además de que acababa de encontrar algo muy _interesante. Pero…_

— ¡Ah! Mukuro-sensei, Bel-sempai desapareció, dijo que era ridículo este proyecto y se fue.

— Ah, mi aprendiz. Se nota que aún te falta mucho para superarme. Él se metió en esto y se quedará _hasta el final _kufufufu~—Mukuro adquiría una mirada siniestra a cada palabra que decía. Todavía no olvidaba como aquel rubio _casi_ lo ofende, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse…

— _¡VOOOOOOOIIIIII!_—se escuchó un grito ahogado que hizo a los estudiantes asustar, se escucharon pasos pesados subiendo por las escaleras y…

¡BROOOM!

— ¡VOOOOOIII! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ROKUDO MUKURO?

Todos los presentes en la azotea dirigieron sus miradas al peliazul.

— Yo—respondió éste tranquilo.

— Tsk, ¡Toma!—de la mano del pelilargo prácticamente colgaba un joven rubio que trataba de zafarse del agarre, el chico fue empujado.

— Kufufufu~ Gracias, Squalo-sensei.

— SI SI SI…—de repente, el docente pareció al fin estar consciente de su alrededor y luego se quedó mirando a Fran, el peliverde le enfrentó la mirada y Squalo aguantó la carcajada. Se dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar murmurando cosas como "chicos locos, como si el colegio fuera una playa…"

Después de ese incómodo "momento" se reanudó la actividad del lugar.

— ¿Y bien? Yo creo que deberías irte a cambiar de ropa, estamos limitados de tiempo kufufufu~—rio malignamente el peliazul, sus ojos bicolor brillaron en malicia.

Belphegor frunció en entrecejo— Che~ que molestia…

…

— El príncipe ya terminó de cambiarse…—dijo a regañadientes. Belphegor ya había regresado del baño; ya no llevaba el uniforme de siempre, ahora llevaba una falda hawaiana y collares de flores como el peliverde. Se dirigió a donde Mukuro.

El joven de ojos bicolor lo observó con los brazos cruzados— Mm… yo creo que falta algo—el peliazul caminó hacia una mesa y revolvió un par de fundas. Se supone que había reservado un par…

Fran, quien había estado cerca de su sensei, miraba desinteresado la escena.

— ¡Ya lo encontré!, te falta esto kufufufu~—la risa malvada de Mukuro era única.

Belphegor ya de por sí, se encontraba molesto por hacerlo vestirse así, pero ahora se encontraba furioso. Ese tipo…— Olvídalo, el príncipe no se pondrá eso…

Fran, al ver la ocurrencia de su sensei, casi pierde la compostura por querérsele salir una risa. Le costaba mantener algo de su aire apático.

— Oh~ No lo creo. Yo mando aquí y tú te vas a poner esto, además no creo que te moleste llevar un brasier de cocos durante un par de horas…

_Dulce, dulce venganza…_

— No me pondré eso.

Sus miradas parecían tener un duelo de miradas donde ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

…

— Kufufufu~ ¿Ves? No creo que haya sido tan difícil—Mukuro quería soltar una carcajada, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Belphegor estaba rojo, rojo pero de la ira y humillación. _Ese cabeza de piña las pagaría todas juntas…_ Un aura oscura parecía formarse a su alrededor.

Todos los presentes parecían reírse por lo bajito ante la graciosa vista del rubio con el brasier de cocos.

Fran se permitió sonreír un poco, sempai se veía tan gracioso—Bel-sempai ¿Dónde quedó el sombrero de frutas?—decidió burlarse un poco.

El rubio parecía lanzarle dagas con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

— Ah~ mi querido kouhai~ no te burles, que también tengo un regalito para ti kufufufu~—de la manos del peliazul colgaba otro brasier de cocos y a un lado de él, en una mesa, reposaban dos enormes sombreros de frutas.

El peliverde entrecerró un poco los ojos y frunció el entrecejo— Che~ sensei~

…

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡La mesa cuatro!—llamó la presidenta Nana.

— ¡Haaaai!~—la castaña hizo un gesto como militar, cogió una libreta y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban esperando unos clientes— ¡Buen día! Bienvenidos al _Club Piña_ ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Los jóvenes clientes se miraron entre si— ¿Bienvenidos al qué?

— ¡Ah! Si… bueno…—se acercó un poco más a ellos— _al Club Piña_—susurró nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco más alto para que lograran escuchar.

— Ah… OK… bueno, yo quisiera… Mm, una ensalada de frutas.

— OK, ¿Y usted?—se dirigió al otro joven.

— Lo mismo.

Después de tomar las órdenes, caminó hacia la barra— ¡2 ensaladas de frutas!—canturreó.

— Ya sale~

La castaña se arrimó a la barra y arrancó la hoja de la orden y se la entregó a una alumna. Luego, en la espera, jugó con su collar de flores.

Hace una hora aproximadamente habían comenzado con las actividades. La presidenta había aclarado muchas cosas; esto era como un "Bar" que vendía cualquier tipo de bebidas de frutas… ¡Hasta habían tenido la facilidad de hacer sombreros de frutas! _Haru también hubiera querido usar una…_ Pero lo único extraño en todo esto era que como el Bar se llamaba: "Club Piña" ¿Por qué tenían que decirlo en voz baja cada vez que querían decirlo? La presidenta le había dicho que a Rokudo-san no le agradaba…

— Un batido de banana.

— Un batido de frutilla.

Haru miró hacia un lado para ver a los recién llegados y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tan altos y coloridos sombreros de frutas… y sintió el impulso de tirarse encima de los sombreros…

— Haru-san ¿Qué hace?

Una voz la sacó de su "ensoñación" solo para darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de un muy conocido peliverde con las manos extendidas hacia arriba como queriendo alcanzar el sombrero. Fran retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¡F-Fran-san! Ahaha… Haru no hace cosa alguna—retiró sus manos enseguida y desvió la mirada, pero luego pareció reparar en el brasier de cocos y no pudo evitar reírse— Hahahaha Fran-san Hahahaha ¿Q-Qué hace con e-eso?—con dificultad señaló los cocos, para luego tocarse la barriga— ¡AH-AH! ¡Mi estómago, desu~!—también se dio cuenta de que Belphegor llevaba un conjunto igual.

A Fran se le colorearon levemente las mejillas de la vergüenza— Haru-san ¿Podría dejar de reírse?

Belphegor solo observaba la escena, curioso, pero igual un poco ofendido

— Si, s-si—la castaña apartaba las lágrimas que se escaparon de tanta risa y respiraba hondo para recuperarse— Fran-san ¿Por qué tiene que usar el… los cocos y el sombrero?

Fran casi hace un gesto de disgusto— Me obligaron.

— ¿Igual a Belphegor-san?—preguntó, porque por la cara del rubio, estaba enojado.

El peliverde asintió recuperando su apatía.

— E-Entonces, si le obligaron a usar el sombrero ¿No importaría si se lo presta a Haru por un momento?—sus ojos cafés brillaron en esperanza.

"_Si se quitan algún accesorio, haré que la presidenta los maquille con lápiz labial, sombras coloridas y todos esos cosméticos que las mujeres suelen usar, aparte de peinarlas como todas unas niñas ¿Entendieron? Kufufufu~_"

Todavía la risa malvada del peliazul hacía eco en sus mentes, ya de por sí era horrible como estaban vestidos y con una tortura extra… desviaron los ojos incómodos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Aquí salen tus ensaladas de frutas, Haru-chan!—esa bandeja la cogió la castaña.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Nos vemos!—se despisió y caminó hacia los clientes.

— ¡Oye! Rana, el príncipe quiere preguntar algo—Fran se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— ¡Aquí están los batidos!—Belphegor bufó ante la interrupción, cogió la bandeja y se retiró.

Fran miró el batido ignorando el comportamiento del rubio…

_ah…_tenía tantas ganas de helado de chicle.

…

— ¡BIEN, CHICOS!—la presidenta llamó y todo los presentes le prestaron atención—Verán; ya son como las dos de la tarde y hemos trabajado sin descanso ¡Y solo hemos tenido un breve receso! Hablé con nuestra supervisora y me autorizó un receso de media hora así que ahora pueden salir y regresan a las 2:30. ¿OK?

Los estudiantes presentes suspiraron en alivio y se retiraron.

Haru se llevó su maleta al baño y se cambió de ropa, en realidad, solo se puso el suéter del uniforme encima y un pantalón corto en vez de la falda hawaiana.

Cuando salió del baño, decidió ir a la "Mansión del Terror" a ver qué tal les iba a Kyoko-chan y a los demás.

A medida que alcanzaba el lugar, se empezaron a escuchar fuertes ruidos como de estruendosos golpes.

— _¡HIIII! ¡NO! ¡QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE!_

Haru y los demás que iban pasando por el lugar se quedaron mirando la atracción _¡Hahi! Creo que el proyecto fue bueno desu~ _y es que no en cualquier parte escuchas tremendo griterío de miedo _puro_. Haru tragó saliva… y eso que quería entrar para ver qué tal era, con solo escuchar los gritos, ya ni quiere poner medio pie dentro.

Se paró delante de la puerta y no sabía si abrirla o esperar que salga alguien, pero de todas formas no le dieron tiempo de escoger ya que igual había pasado lo segundo.

Un Tsuna demasiado aterrorizado había salido disparado como alma que lleva el diablo del aula y se estrelló contra Haru casi haciendo que caigan.

— ¡Tsuna-san!—jadeó la castaña.

— _¡Cójanlo!_—se escuchó otro griterío. De repente, del aula, salieron Gokudera y Yamamoto.

— ¡Juudaime! ¡No se mueva!—Gokudera, prácticamente, se le lanzó encima.

— ¡Hahi!—los tres cayeron al piso.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Tsuna! ¡No te muevas!—ordenó Yamamoto, mirándolo como si lo estuviera investigando.

Haru no sabía que pasaba y se levantó junto a Tsuna y Gokudera.

— ¿Eh? Qué raro, ya no está…—habló el peliplateado.

— ¿E-Enserio?—el castaño se inspeccionó el uniforme.

— ¿Qué está pasando desu~?

— Es que, Haru, nosotros…—los ojos dorados del pelinegro se agrandaron en sorpresa al fijarse bien en ella y empezó a acercarse cautelosamente hacia Haru, la castaña se extrañó ante esa reacción y retrocedía a cada paso que Yamamoto se acercaba— Haru… no te muevas…

Haru comenzó a alterarse— Q-Qué… ¿Qué pasa?

— Mujer idiota—Gokudera también se acercaba— No te alarmes ni grites, en tu hombro…

Haru enseguida miró hacia su hombro derecho.

— ¡KYAAAA!

…

— ¡Ah! ¡No! Qué horror, H-Haru está asustada…

— Tranquila, Haru-chan, ya pasó—una Haru muy alterada estaba abrazada a Kyoko fuertemente mientras esta trataba de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Estas bien, Haru-san?—preguntó Yamamoto.

— ¡N-NO!

— Mujer boba, asustándose solo por una tarántula—Gokudera llevaba atrapada en sus manos al enorme arácnido.

— ¡C-CÁLLATE!

Tsuna suspiró cansado. Una tarántula había entrado en el curso y cuando se dio cuenta; ya la tenía en su hombro.

— *snif snif* Y-Ya, Haru ya se siente mejor…—la castaña por fin se despegó de Kyoko.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Haru-chan, lamento molestarte, pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—preguntó la rubia algo avergonzada.

— ¡Claro!

— Bueno…—de un bolso, la rubia sacó un obento envuelto en un pañuelo azul oscuro— mi hermano se olvidó de coger su almuerzo ¿Podrías dárselo? Nosotros todavía no podemos salir de nuestra actividad y ya mismo mi hermano tiene su receso…

Haru cogió el obento—No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan, Haru se lo entregará ¿Dónde está?

— En el salón de 3ero "A" ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡De nada!—la castaña salió casi corriendo por los pasillos. Después de varios minutos, si ella no se equivocaba, ya se encontraba enfrente del salón. Su gran cartel de colores rojos y amarillos llamaba la atención, sin mencionar todos los que estaban desperdigados por los pasillos.

— ¿Hahi? ¿"Diversión al extremo"?—repitió la frase que mostraba y decidió entrar.

— ¡HOLA! ¡¿VIENES POR DIVERSIÓN AL EXTREMO?—una voz enérgica se hizo escuchar, el chico de cabellos blancos apareció de la nada y empezó a zarandear a la joven.

— ¡H-Hahi! Y-Yo…—se sintió mareada de tanto que la sacudía.

De repente, la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir.

— Ushishishi~ No puedo creer que Lussuria haya dicho eso…

— Hmp, Ah, ¿Está aquí Ryohei Sasagawa?—Belphegor y Fran habían entrado al curso.

— ¡AQUÍ!... ¡¿QUIERES DIVERSIÓN AL EXTREMO?—preguntó el peliblanco dirigiendo su atención a los recién llegados.

— Shishishi~ Colonnello-sensei te manda esto—el rubio le entregó un papel al joven boxeador.

— ¿Eh?—Ryohei cogió el papel.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Increíble desu~!—después de que su cabeza haya dejado de dar vueltas, Haru pudo concentrarse en la enorme pared… de velcro negro— ¡WAO! ¡LUCE DIVERTIDO!—exclamó emocionada la castaña atrayendo la atención de los varones.

— ¡¿VERDAD? ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE DIVERSIÓN AL EXTREMO?—preguntó el peliblanco otra vez con los puños en el aire.

— ¡HARU!—exclamó otra vez la castaña alzando la mano enérgicamente.

Belphegor observó que el peliverde se retiraba de la escena, sonrió maliciosamente, alcanzó a bloquearle el paso, lo empujó otra vez al salón y "escondiéndose" detrás de él, le hizo alzar el brazo— ¡Yo quiero!—exclamó el rubio— _Ushishishi~_

— Bel-sempai…

— ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES JUGAR?—el peliblanco se dirigió a Fran.

— Eh… yo… yo…—trató de negarse, maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio.

— ¡VENGAN! ¡VAMOS!—Ryohei cogió de los brazos al peliverde y a la castaña y se los llevó a un cuarto. Después de unos minutos, salió una Haru envuelta en un traje rojo de velcro y un Fran con un traje de velcro azul, ambos sin zapatos. Ryohei otra vez los arrastró a la pared de velcro, parándose en las colchonetas.

— Ushishishi~—Fran podía escuchar la risa del rubio.

— ¡Bien! ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER EL PRIMERO?—preguntó entusiasmado el boxeador. Haru iba a hablar cuando sintió que alguien la empujó muy levemente en el hombro, haciéndola a un lado.

— _¡Ranocchio!—_el rubio cogió al ojiverde y lo empujó al trampolín que estaba al pie de la pared de velcro.

¡CRCHHHHH!

— ¡Ah!

Fran había quedado pegado en la pared un poco alto del piso.

— Ushishishishi~ tal vez ahora la rana tenga complejo de araña~

— ¡Ah! Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero que me bajen—el peliverde hizo su rostro a un lado para poder hablar bien, su cabellos quedaban pegados en el velcro.

— No, Shishishi~—todavía no podía vengarse del peliazul así que _debía_ desquitarse con el ojiverde.

— ¡AH! ¡AQUÍ VA HARU!—la castaña, con pasos torpes, corrió hacia el trampolín y saltó de espalda— ¡KYAA!

— ¡CRCHHH!

— ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Divertido!—rió tontamente— ¡¿Verdad, Fran-san?

El peliverde en respuesta rodó los ojos .

Belphegor iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió; un joven había entrado— Eh, Belphegor-san, la presidenta de segundo te busca.

— Yo no voy—el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

A un lado de la puerta semiabierta apareció el peliazul— Kufufufu~ no estás en posición para negarte~

El rubio sentía rechinar sus dientes y salió del cuarto.

— …—Fran se sintió incómodo— Eh, Sasagawa, bájeme.

Otra vez la puerta se abrió con tremenda fuerza.

— ¡Ryohei, kora!—el rubio profesor de Educación Física había llegado.

— ¡COLONELLO-SENSEI!—exclamó emocionado el peliblanco.

— ¡Ven! ¡Surgió una competencia de deportes entre los colegios presentes y te necesito!

— ¡SÍ, COLONNELLO-SENSEI!—Ryohei fue trotando hacia la puerta— ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Eh… oigan…—Fran veía como…

¡SLAM!

La puerta se cerró.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Dónde están los demás, desu~?—la morena movió su cabeza para ver al peliverde.

Fran solamente la miró y luego estrelló su rostro contra la pared de velcro, sin importarle que el material rasposo podría dejarle marcas.

La castaña se confundió por la reacción de su compañero— ¿Hahi? ¿Fran-san?

…

Ya había pasado como más de quince minutos y ya se estaba venciendo el plazo de descanso, la tal Nana los degollaría por llegar tarde.

Quién diría que el velcro fuera tan resistente…

Apoyó una vez más sus manos desnudas contra el velcro para poder despegar la parte anterior de su cuerpo. Podía oír el velcro despegarse un poco más, después de todo, era el intento número 50.

— Fran-san, ¿Qué hace?—preguntó la castaña.

El ojiverde la observó— Tratando de salir—respondió casi murmurando.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Pero si usted hace eso…!

— _¡Onii-chan! ¿Estás aquí?_—una voz femenina se escuchó fuera de la clase. Fran y Haru observaron la puerta.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Es kyoko-chan! ¡KYOKO-CHAN! ¡VEN! ¡HARU NECESITA AYUDA!—mientras la castaña "gastaba saliva" llamando a una persona que, probablemente, no la escuche (aunque dudaba mucho de eso, ya que su voz era muy chillona) volvió a tratar de despegarse de la pared.

Haru lo alcanzó a ver— ¡Fran-san! ¡No haga eso! ¡Si usted…!—trató de decir nuevamente, pero Fran la ignoró y siguió intentando.

— ¿Haru-chan? ¿Estás aquí?—la puerta se entreabrió y dejó ver la cabeza de la rubia.

¡PLAF!

Fran al fin se había despegado de la pared, pero había caído de cara al piso. Ahora "yacía" tirado en parte de algunas colchonetas, que no habían amortiguado del todo el golpe.

—¡Hahi!—la castaña lo vio desde arriba y Kyoko simplemente se quedó callada. Haru se volteó a la rubia— Kyoko-chan ¿Podrías bajar a Haru, desu~?

— H-Hai.

…

Después de varios minutos, subieron nuevamente a la terraza los dos.

— ¡5 MINUTOS DE RETRASO! ¡CINCO!—gritaba Nana, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Fran y Haru se escabulleron sigilosamente al vestidor y se cambiaron de ropa para seguir atendiendo a clientes.

Después de un par de horas más, ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, habían pocas personas en la azotea y, aunque el Bar haya sido de todo un éxto, en menos de media hora, cerrarían todo.

Toc toc

Haru se volteó a la puerta; había percibido el leve toque, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¡Hola, bienveni…!—se cortó por un momento la oración— ¡Bienvenida al Club Piña!—hizo pasar a la clienta.

— Gracias—escuchó levemente de la joven.

Haru la observó casi con detenimiento, ¡Le causaba tanta curiosidad!, además de que en realidad era muy bonita la chica. Su cabello morado oscuro que, curiosamente, se parecía en peinado al de Rokudo-san, los ojos de la joven casi de la misma tonalidad que su cabello, el extraño parche negro en su ojo derecho… y ¡Su ropa!; ese vestido blanco a la altura de la rodillas y encima un pequeño suéter gris…

— Permítame—Haru la guió a una mesa— enseguida la atendemos.

La joven solo asintió, apretando con algo de nerviosismo su bolso necro son sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan? ¿Más clientes?—preguntó Nana, quien estaba preparando un par de jugos. La castaña había ido a la barra para coger una libreta.

— Ah, es solo una clienta. Haru va a tomar su orden…

— ¿Es la chica de la mesa cuatro?

— ¡Hai!

— No creo que sea necesario que tomas su orden—dijo la presidenta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hahi?—Haru se volteó y vio que el peliverde se iba acercando a la joven.

— Su orden…—dijo Fran muy apático para terminar de una vez con todo.

— _¿Fran-kun?_

Fran escuchó su nombre venir de aquella chica, _esa voz…_ la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero si ella no… bajó la libreta para observar a la joven— ¿Chrome?—se le escapó el nombre de sus labios al reconocerla, su expresión siempre indiferente se descolocó por unos segundos.

Sí, era _ella_.

La joven también estaba sorprendida, aparentemente, no se esperaba la presencia de él allí.

Por un momento los jóvenes no dijeron palabra alguna, sólo se miraron.

— Fran-kun, no te esperaba aquí…—dijo tímidamente la pelimorada.

— Nh…—todavía el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, en ese lugar… era impresionante y a la vez tan "imposible"—Chro…

— ¿Sabes dónde está Mukuro-sempai?—le cortó.

Fran frunció el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente y contuvo, sin proponérselo, la respiración… _¿Con que Mukuro-sensei?_— No está, hace media hora que se fue—no dio señales de su molestia.

— Ah…

Haru no pudo evitar observar la escena desde la barra, curiosa, sabiendo por sus expresiones al verse, que ya se conocían desde antes.

— Hahaha—la presidenta se acercó a la castaña y le puso una mano en el hombro— ¿Celosa, Haru-chan?—una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba por su rostro.

— ¿Haru? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas?—negó algo enérgica la castaña avergonzada por la repentina pregunta. No tenía esos sentimientos por Fran.

Nana se la quedó mirando, como si la examinara—OK, te creo, pero es que viéndote a ti con Fran, créeme que no quedarían tan mal…

Haru se sonrojó levemente. _No, Haru definitivamente no tiene esos sentimientos por Fran-san_. Y efectivamente así era, solo que miraba la escena curiosa, porque… ¡Porque sentía curiosidad! Solo eso, aunque se sentía levemente e inexplicablemente… mm, no sabría cómo explicarlo; no era serio, pero tampoco era _nada_; es tal vez ¿Incomodidad? ¿Era eso? Eso era lo que más se acercaba…

De repente, vio que Levi-sensei entró a la azotea, se acercó al peliverde interrumpiendo su conversación con la pelimorada y comenzó a llevárselo, casi a rastras.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Levi-sensei? ¡Fran-kun todavía no puede irse!—exclamó indignada la presidenta Nana y se dirigió al pelinegro.

Haru siguió viendo, Nana peleaba verbal y acaloradamente con el profesor y éste a cada palabra dicha parecía perder más la paciencia. _Nana-chan…_ pensó la castaña mientras movía la cabeza en negación, esa sempai tenía el carácter demasiado fuerte.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que Levi-sensei se llevaba a Fran (éste se veía notablemente fastidiado y en su mirada parecía detectar algo que no sabía qué era) y Nana-chan regresaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

— Haru-chan, ¡Haru-chan!, ¡HARU-CHAN!—gritaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba.

— ¡¿Hahi? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó alterada.

— ¡TIENES QUE VER ESTO! ¡LEVI-SENSEI ME LO DIO Y… Y!—sus palabras se cortaban y le entregó un papel, supuso que era un volante al ver lo tan colorido que era.

Haru lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo, a medida de que cada oración ingresaba a su cerebro, sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosado muy fuerte— ¿"V-Varia"?

— ¡SIIIIII!—afirmó la presidenta semisonrojada y _emocionada_.

— P-Pero…—su voz no dejaba de temblar, _esto es… wow, se quedó sin palabras,_ era _raro_…— ¿"La cenicienta"?...

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 10**

**La Feria I**

Demonios! Estoy tan emocionada! El décimo capítulo! *suspiro* cuantas horas en la compu… bueno… este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes, (aunque realmente sería yo la que recibiera regalos) ¡UN AÑO MÁS VIEJAAA! No lo puedo creer, ya siento las canas invadir mi estresante cabellera… xDD, ah bueno, no importa, aunque no muchos se dieron cuenta, casi lloro encime del pastel xDD

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar Reviews! Sí, ya se que me demoro mucho actualizando, pero ténganme paciencia! NO ME MATEN! He estado de baja en inspiración y enserio que trato de escribir! Es que esta torpe lectora tiene que agarrar bien a su Musa y tenerla encerrada! Le encanta tanto dejarme sola durante tanto tiempo!

Espero que les haya gustado! Y la cosa aun se pondrá más buena en la parte II solo esperen un poco más!

¿Reviews? n_n

15


End file.
